Twisted
by Loona Rosamunde
Summary: Sequel to 'Change' While Luna and Artemis try finding the Sailor Senshi before Beryl destroys the universe, Serena is keeping her identity as Sailor Moon from her friends. Meanwhile, is Tuxedo Mask a friend? Or foe?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed 'Change'. This is the actual fanfic, ('Change' was just a prequel) for my twisted version of Sailor Moon. Sort of the first season, but sort of not. This picks up about a year after the last one left off. And a reminder, everyone is probably really out of character. I tried sticking as close as I could, but it wasn't going to work out. And I really just wrote this today, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so I apologize if it takes me forever for updates. I kinda sorta know where this is going, but the problem will be getting it typed up.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon caught the tiara as it returned to her waiting hand. The monster she'd been fighting, a creature she knew as a youma, fell into a pile of dust which quickly vanished.<p>

"Moon dusted," she said, smiling triumphantly.

"Good work, Sailor Moon," a masked man said, dropping down to the ground beside her.

"Tuxedo Mask, I was beginning to think you wouldn't be here," the girl replied. "It was nice not hearing your psycho speech for once."

"As if your speeches are any better," Tuxedo Mask dryly replied.

Sailor Moon glared at the man, an ally but an annoying one at best. In the past year or so she had come to appreciate his sudden appearance in battle.

"At least I have a better attack than throwing flowers," Sailor Moon snapped.

"A flying disc isn't much of an attack either. And those flowers, which most people call roses by the way, have saved your life more than once."

The two stood glaring at each other before a news van showed up. The pair quickly fled the scene, making sure not to be caught on camera. They watched from a nearby rooftop as the news reporter gave what she concluded from the mass of unconscious people lying in the middle of the dark street. Meanwhile cops and paramedics showed up to take care of said people.

"Will they be alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Aren't they always? They won't remember anything."

He nodded.

"It's late. I have to go before someone realizes I'm missing."

"Will you be alright going home?"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "I'll be better without you knowing where I live. Goodbye, Tuxedo Mask."

"I'm sure it won't be long until we see each other again," he replied.

Sailor Moon nodded and took off into the night. Tuxedo Mask hesitated for a moment, before deciding it would be best to go straight back to his own home and leave her be.

* * *

><p>Serena rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes to see her alarm clock.<p>

"I'm late!" she shouted.

Throwing the covers away the fourteen year old jumped out of bed and rushed through her morning routine. In record time she was out the door of the above garage apartment she rented from her Aunt Masami and Uncle Daiki. She made sure she had the keys before locking the door, knowing that if she locked herself out one more time the two would force her back to sharing a room with her cousin Mina. It wasn't really that Serena was irresponsible; she was Sailor Moon after all. She was just distracted by things no teen should have to face.

As she ran along the streets, her long blond hair trailed behind her, pulled up into matching buns with the remainder of it falling down to her knees. Since only a couple days after her parents and brother were killed- by an evil witch from her past life known as Beryl- Serena had worn that hairstyle. It was the hairstyle of the Moon Princess, Serena's identity in a past life.

"Hold it still," some kid said.

For some reason the wail of a cat caught Serena's attention. She stopped and looked up to see a small group of boys putting band aids over the forehead of a small black cat. The cat struggled and clawed at them relentlessly but they failed to let her go.

"Hey!" Serena called.

The kids looked up.

"Leave that poor cat alone," she said sternly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" one of the kids asked.

Serena walked over and swiped the cat from their grip. "You shouldn't be mean to animals. They can arrest you for that you know."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Serena stuck her tongue out at the boys slowly leaving the scene. Then she looked down to the cat, who was staring at her in a peculiar way.

"You're alright now, kitty," she soothed. "Let's get this off."

She slowly reached over to remove the band aids, revealing a golden crescent moon on the cat's forehead. Serena gasped and the cat jumped from her arms to the top of a nearby car. The cat studied her closely, seeming almost human.

Serena glanced down at her watch. "Oh no! I'm really late!"

Serena took off, hoping for once she would be fast enough to beat the bell. In a stroke of luck she entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

Her teacher, Ms. Haruna, stood. "Alright, class, please take out last night's homework and pass it forward."

Serena sunk down in her seat as everyone but her passed their papers forward. With trying to prevent the youma from stealing energy last night, she simply hadn't had time to complete the assignment. Not without staying up all night and sleeping class.

Ms. Haruna looked through the papers, noticing that one was missing. "Miss Tsukino, where is your homework?"

"I don't have it."

Ms. Haruna nodded, already knowing that response was coming. "See me after class."

Serena nodded and Ms. Haruna moved on. From the front of the room, Amy Mizuno looked back. Amy was the smartest girl in the class, having come from one of the most prestigious schools in the country. After that school closed she'd been sent to the same school as her old friend Serena. The blue-haired girl shared a looks of concern with Lita Kino, another friend of Serena's. Ever since the murder of her family Serena had become distant, barely talking to anyone at all. Both girls knew about Serena's suffering grades, and had tried to help. However, Serena had insisted that she was fine.

"Serena, that's the third time this week," Mina whispered.

Serena chose to ignore her cousin. She was completely aware of how many times she had either forgotten or been unable to do homework assignments. She knew exactly how badly her grades had suffered since she became Sailor Moon, but it wasn't like she could do much to stop it.

Mina realized Serena wasn't going to reply and she turned her attention to Ms. Haruna's lessons. The morning continued without incidents and students gathered their lunches and quickly left the classroom. Serena stayed in her seat then slowly approached Ms. Haruna's desk.

"We are halfway through the semester," Ms. Haruna reminded her. "And you are failing just about every subject."

"I know," Serena softly replied.

"You have two months to bring up your grades, at the very least to all D's. That's plenty of time if you would at least do the assignments, and spend just a few minutes studying. I don't want to hold you back."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ms. Haruna scribbled down a note. "This is an old friend of mine. Professor Jameson. She works at the local university. Students in her class are required to tutor younger students in high school and elementary school. Call her and tell her you are Serena Tsukino from Ms. Haruna's class and that you need a tutor for all subjects."

Serena nodded, accepting the paper. "Thank you, Ms. Haruna."

"She'll assign you someone who can help you with homework, and hopefully convince you to take schoolwork more seriously."

Serena nodded. "I'll call as soon as I can today."

"I told her you would. She's expecting a call from you."

Serena nodded and went outside. She was waved over to a spot by her friend Molly.

"How'd you do on that test from yesterday, Serena?" Molly asked.

"I failed it," Serena softly admitted.

Molly frowned. "It'll be okay, Serena. There are plenty of other tests coming up to make up for it."

Serena nodded.

Molly saw her friend was still depressed and suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, my mom's jewelry store is having a sale today. We should go there after school."

Serena smiled. "I could use some new jewelry. And shopping always does make me happy."

Molly grinned. "My mom would probably even give you an extra discount. She's getting really into this sale."

* * *

><p>Raye looked into the seemingly abandoned room. It had been nearly a month since she'd last seen Chad, a worker her grandfather had hired to help around the temple. She hadn't been worried at first, knowing that she could be very cruel to him at times, but then she realized if he'd actually left he wouldn't have left everything behind.<p>

She sighed sadly and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Darien closed his notes as his last class of the day ended.<p>

"Mr. Shields," the professor called.

Darien gathered his notebooks and went straight to her desk. "Yes, Professor Jameson?"

"I had a student call just before this class to sign up for tutoring. You're the only one in this entire class who has yet to begin the tutoring hours. If you don't have at least ten hours by the end of the semester, I can't give you credit for this class."

"I understand, but I can't be late picking my sister up from school. I don't have time to do this."

"Darien, you are bright student. You'll figure something out. I told her to come in tomorrow about this time and you can start your sessions then. Maybe you can find a time that would work for both of you."

Darien nodded.

"Good. Have a nice day."

Darien left the university campus. He stopped at his apartment just long enough to drop off his books. He looked out the window, feeling the loss of sleep catching up to him. Ever since the dreams of his princess- he felt slightly possessive of her, and decided long ago that she must belong to him- he hadn't gotten any sleep. He would always wake up just before she was about the reveal her face. Between that and helping Sailor Moon, sleep had become a luxury he wasn't able to have.

Groaning Darien pushed thoughts of his princess, and the crystal from his head. Sailor Moon had promised to help him find the Imperium Silver Crystal, the princess's only request. After a year of being allies he had come to find that Sailor Moon was also looking to find and protect the crystal. But she didn't want it in her own possession. The reason for that Darien, or rather Tuxedo Mask, could not get the young heroine to admit.

Noting the time, Darien picked up the keys to his apartment and left. He would have plenty of time to think about things later that night while returning home from another battle against the energy gathering demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to reviewers James Birdsong,

AliceElizabeth,

MyBrokenButterfly,

and sailor-fan.

Well, if you're reading this you must not be too angry with me. I am so sorry about not updating. I have this story written out on paper, but for some reason I didn't type it up and completely forgot about it. I can't guarantee updates but I will try updating more often than I did this time. I have not yet given up on a story here, and don't plan to soon. This story will continue and be finished, you will just have to have some patience with me. I pretty much know where this is going so all I really have to do is type it up. And please review because that's what reminds me to update sometimes, especially when my life is a bit chaotic.

* * *

><p>"Molly, I think I'm going home," Serena decided. "I'm really not in the mood for shopping today."<p>

"Okay, Serena, see you tomorrow," Molly replied, watching in concern as her mother bombarded customers.

Serena fought through the crowd and stumbled out of the store. As she fell, she landed on an unlucky stranger passing the jewelry store.

"Sorry!" Serena quickly said, scrambling to get off the man.

"Watch it, Buns," the man said at the same time.

"I said I was sorry!"

The man, none other than Darien, stood up, studying the girl in front of him. Serena glared at him a moment before storming off. Darien watched her leave before looking to the jewelry store. He removed his sunglasses and stared through the windows, wondering if his princess' crystal could be in there.

A few feet away, Serena glanced back. "What a jerk," she muttered.

When she turned and walked away, she missed Darien turn to look at her again.

"I know her from somewhere," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Mina entered the arcade and waved at Andrew. The slightly older man waved back as he spoke with another customer. Mina was about to take a seat at the counter, when the booth where Amy and Lita were sitting caught her eye.<p>

"Fancy meeting you guys here," Mina said. "All we need is Serena and Raye and it would be like the past year never happened."

Lita nodded. "Where is Serena anyway? She was gone as soon as the bell rang today."

"She mentioned something about shopping with Molly," Mina shrugged.

"At least she's not locking herself in her room," Amy pointed out. "Social interaction is good for the grieving process. Maybe her grades will improve if she starts moving on."

"There's more than just her grades," Mina admitted. "I saw her sneaking out a couple nights ago, around midnight."

"Where did she go?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. She climbed back through the window like an hour later."

"She didn't mention it?" Amy asked.

"No. But the thing is I've seen her sneaking out a lot lately. The first time was right after her parents died."

"That doesn't seem like something Serena would do," Lita said. "At least not from what I know of her."

"It's not like Serena. And I know she struggled in school before, but she always tried," Mina replied.

"I could tutor her," Amy offered. "It would help me study as well."

"Serena won't take any help from us," Lita replied. "She's refusing to."

"Well, she needs help," Mina said. "I'm getting worried. What if something happens to her?"

"We'll have to look out for her. Does she sneak out every night?"

"Just about."

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Mina gave her a strange look. "Nothing. Why?"

"I think it's time for that sleepover," Lita suggested. "But I think it should be at your house. If Serena sneaks out-"

"We follow her," Mina finished. "She would kill us if she found out. And there's no telling what my parents would do."

"So we wouldn't get caught."

"Should we invite Raye? She seems to be able to sense Serena's presence."

"Will you be nice?"

"I promise. If it means finding out what Serena's up to, I'll be nice to Raye."

Lita smiled. "Sweet! Sleepover it is."

"Don't you think we should also invite Serena?" Amy piped up.

The other two exchanged a glance.

"Well, we don't want to leave her out," Lita slowly said.

"She won't come, so inviting her wouldn't change a thing. It would still be just the three of us, four if Raye shows up."

* * *

><p>Luna sat outside the Crown Arcade looking through the window at the three girls. As she sat on the ledge, a white cat with the same crescent moon on his forehead jumped up beside her.<p>

"Do you think they could be scouts?" the white cat, Artemis asked.

Luna nodded. "But that girl who saved me earlier seemed very familiar. I believe she is also from the moon kingdom. However, I do not believe she is a Sailor Scout."

"Could she be an outer scout?"

"I do not believe so. The Dark Kingdom is rising quickly. The Scouts need to be awakened and ready to fight."

"What about this Sailor Moon? Do you remember anything about her from the Silver Millennium?"

"No. There was no Sailor Moon, at least not that I can recall. Could she be our enemy?"

"I hope not. She fights the youmas rather well. I certainly wouldn't want to be up against her. Until we know who she is we'll have to treat her like a possible enemy."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"The girl in there," Artemis noticed. "Could she be the princess?"

"She looks very similar," Luna said. "I am certain all three are scouts."

"I will awaken them, beginning with the princess." He studied Mina closely. "Luna, see what you can find about this Sailor Moon. We need to know whether she's friend or foe. I'll stick near the princess, and wait for her powers to show themselves before I approach her."

"That would be a good idea. What about the Outer Scouts?"

"You know they only get involved when it is absolutely necessary, especially Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. They will awaken on their own when needed. Until then, the Inner Scouts should begin their training. If we're to face Beryl, they have a lot to learn."

* * *

><p>Amara threw the wrench across the room in frustration. She leaned back against the car and glared at the wall, listening to the continuation of a race she'd been forced out of. As she fumed alone, a girl with wavy blue hair looked in the doorway of the small garage.<p>

"May I come in?" she asked.

Amara looked to the young woman in shock. "Michelle?"

The other woman smiled. "Hello, Amara."

"You're back."

* * *

><p>Hotaru looked anxiously up and down the street. She was sitting on the front steps of her school, alone as the rest of the children who hadn't been picked up yet were playing. She finally stood when a young man walked up.<p>

"You're late," she told him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I had a bit of a run-in," he replied.

"With what? You walked."

Darien grabbed his little sister's hand. "Just some girl. She wasn't very pleasant with me."

"Why? Were you rude to her?"

Darien looked to her in annoyance. "Maybe."

"How are you gonna get a girlfriend if you're not nice to girls?"

"Whoa, who said anything about a girlfriend? Anyway, she was too young for me."

"Trista and I think you need a girlfriend. You need to get out more. I'm eleven now. I can take care of myself. How old was the girl you ran into? Was she pretty?"

"She couldn't have been much older than you."

"Was she pretty?"

"Hotaru," Darien warned.

"What?" Hotaru asked innocently. "I bet she was. I think you like her."

"I've only seen her once."

"You seem flustered though. And you were late picking me up. I think you got distracted thinking about her."

"I think you are not a matchmaker and need to give it up," Darien replied, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Hotaru laughed. "I don't want you to like this girl. I still want you to meet Serena. I think you'll like her."

"I don't need a girlfriend, Hotaru. You and Trista are the only two girls I need right now."

"I don't know, Darien, I agree with Hotaru," Trista said, walking up beside them. "You need a girlfriend. You need to enjoy life while you're young."

"Says a woman who's a year older than me," Darien replied.

"Well, this Serena girl already has my vote. Hotaru already likes her and she seems like a nice girl."

Darien shook his head. "You two will be the death of me."

Trista rolled her eyes. "Hotaru, have you heard from Serena lately?"

"I saw her in the park last weekend. I was gonna say hi, but she looked upset about something. Then that monster thing started attacking people and she took off."

Darien stopped, causing Trista to glance back at him.

"Something wrong, Darien?"

"No. I just…it's nothing. Let's go."

Trista and Hotaru exchanged a glance before they both shrugged it off. Darien felt the rose in his pocket brush against his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to reviewers: Forever and Always a Fan,

MJ,

MyBrokenButterfly,

James Birdsong,

inufan155687 (in the series it seemed like Luna and Artemis were fairly clueless about the princess, and didn't seem to remember much of the silver millennium. I'm just kind of exaggerating their lack of memories),

SailorSea,

And sailor-fan.

Thanks for sticking with me. I'm super super busy right now (and college hasn't even started), so updating is really hard, but I promise they will come. At the very least, I will update once a month. That is the absolute least, and I hope to be able to update more often than that. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. You guys give me the longing to write.

* * *

><p>Serena unlocked the door and walked into her apartment. Setting her bag on the kitchen counter, she wandered into her bedroom to lie down. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard the door open. Serena bolted up in the bed.<p>

They've found me, she thought.

With the skills she'd acquired from months has Sailor Moon, Serena snuck back into the kitchen, pinning the intruder against the wall.

"Mina?"

The other blonde looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

"You scared me. Don't you knock?"

"Well, you know, my parents own the place. You're just renting it. Are you ever gonna move back to the house, Sere?"

"Why? I like it here."

"You look scared to death."

"Only because you didn't knock."

"Well sorry." Mina looked away, slightly offended. "What's gotten into you lately? You don't even come see me anymore."

"I'm busy."

Mina looked around. "Doing what? We both know you haven't done homework in almost a year, and you obviously don't study."

"If you're gonna get on my about grades you might as well leave. I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Serena, we're worried."

"We?"

"Your friends. Well, Amy, Lita, and I. I haven't talked to Raye about it-"

"Don't worry, Mina. I know what I'm doing. Ms. Haruna made me get a tutor. I start that tomorrow."

"How did your grades slip so far?"

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Mina. Stop worrying about me."

"Your family, I'm supposed to worry."

Serena faked a smile. "Well, I'm handling things. You should go now."

Mina nodded sadly and turned towards the door. "Serena, if you need someone, I'm here for you. We all are. The girls and I are gonna have a sleepover this weekend. In the house. If you want to come."

"I'll think about it."

Mina smiled and left. Serena sighed and sank into the nearest chair.

* * *

><p>Outside Mina returned to the house, not seeing the two pairs of eyes watching her.<p>

"I'm sure she's the princess," Artemis whispered. "She's related to the girl who saved you."

Luna nodded. "Are you going to follow the princess?"

"Yes. Wait around for the next youma attack. When Sailor Moon appears, follow her. Find what you can. Meet back tomorrow evening, you know where."

Luna nodded again and watched Artemis bound towards the girl both believed to be the princess. Luna started towards the garage apartment before hearing screams from nearby.

"Youma," she whispered.

She raced towards the attack. Seconds later, Sailor Moon snuck from her apartment, unintentionally following the cat.

* * *

><p>Darien quickly looked up as he felt Sailor Moon transform.<p>

"What is it?" Trista asked.

"Can you watch Hotaru for a bit?" Darien asked.

Trista gave him a questioning look. "Yes. What's wrong?"

"Something I forgot to do today," he lied. "I'll be back soon."

Both girls watched him race out of the apartment.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Hotaru noted. "It's usually when I'm asleep though."

Trista's eyebrows shot up. "Well, it's not like Darien to forget things. So what is he up to?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Every time I ask he ignores me."

"That's definitely not like Darien," Trista whispered.

* * *

><p>Amara and Michelle walked side by side through the park. Other than minor and awkward conversation the two walked in silence.<p>

"So," Michelle said. "I saw what happened in the race. I'm surprised they didn't do anything."

"It's not the first time," Amara replied. "It also didn't start happening until one of the guys found out I was a girl."

"It doesn't seem fair to do such things because of that."

"All's fair in love and war," Amara replied.

Michelle smiled and the two fell silent again, neither knowing what to say.

"You must have enjoyed the concerts," Amara said.

"It was quite an experience. I missed being home though." Michelle stopped and looked up. "And I missed you, Amara."

"We barely knew each other, it's not like we were best friends."

"But I feel as if I've known you for thousands of years."

"You haven't."

"Amara, surely you feel as if we met before, in another life."

Amara looked away. "I don't."

Michelle nodded and turned away. "Well, I should let you get back to fixing your car. Goodbye, Amara."

Michelle walked away, and there was a great distance between the two when Amara looked up.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Somebody help me!" Molly choked out.<p>

Her eyes darted around her mother's jewelry store, where she was the only one who was awake and seemingly alive. The doors had been closed and no one passing by was hearing her cries.

"No one can hear you, little girl," the youma sneered.

"Let her go!"

The youma turned to see the doors burst open, revealing Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?"

"I am the champion of love and justice known as Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished her speech with her trademark pose.

The youma released its hold on Molly and the girl dropped to the floor unconscious. Its arm extended towards Sailor Moon, who leapt away at the last possible second.

"So it's going to be that way," the youma growled. "Arise my minions! Do away with the moon brat!"

Sailor Moon grimaced as the energy drained people rose to face her. She reached for her tiara before dropping her hand, knowing it would certainly kill the innocent humans. She jumped up onto one of the jewelry counters, using it as her shield as she tried for a better idea. Like zombies the people slowly climbed over it towards her until she was completely surrounded. With all her strength she jumped again, using one of the hanging lights to swing away from the people. As the humans closed in again, red roses came from seemingly nowhere, hitting each person and breaking the youma's hold on them.

"Using innocent humans for your dirty work, and we thought the nega-verse could sink no lower," Tuxedo Mask said.

He jumped down from the window, landing beside Sailor Moon.

"It's about time you showed up," Sailor Moon snapped.

"I was busy."

"Obviously."

"Just moon dust this thing so we can go."

Sailor Moon glared at him but took off her tiara, aiming for the monster.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted.

The tiara spun towards the youma, who was still distracted enough from Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's spat to move. It crumpled to dust, which then disappeared.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Tuxedo Mask said, before leaving the scene.

Sailor Moon watched him go. After a moment she turned to leave, seeing a small black cat standing in the doorway.

"Well, hello, kitty," she said, scooping Luna into her arms. "Are you following me?"

Luna's eyes widened until she realized the innocence behind the question. She purred as Sailor Moon scratched her ears and walked her outside. The heroine gently set the cat down on a bench outside the jewelry store.

"You should get home, kitty. It's not safe for you to be wandering about."

"Meow!" Luna replied, in a scolding manner.

Sailor Moon smiled. "You know, you seem like another kitty I knew once…"

Luna cocked her head. _Could this girl be referring to the silver millennium?_ She wondered. _Surely Artemis or I would have remembered her._

"I guess you're not," Sailor Moon continued sadly. "But that's okay. I have to be alone in this. The other Scouts can't be awakened."

Luna's attention turned fully to the girl. _Not awaken the other Scouts? She must be from the nega-verse if she doesn't want them awakened. What could possibly make her say such a thing? Surely she doesn't really think she can do this alone, even if she is much more powerful than I recall the other Sailor Scouts._

"Well, bye, kitty," Sailor Moon said.

"Mrow!" Luna protested, jumping down as if to follow Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't wait around. I feel bad about it, but you're going to have to get home on your own. I don't need a cat."

With that being said, Sailor Moon walked away, making sure not to go anywhere near her home. After half a block she noticed the cat still following and took to the rooftops. Luna did her best to follow, but soon lost sight of the Sailor Scout.

_Artemis is not going to like this_, Luna thought.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon watched the black cat look around for her before scurrying away. She jumped from the rooftop to an alleyway and de-transformed to follow the cat. Serena blended in with the people to go home, noticing that the cat was headed in the same direction. The cat stopped and waited nervously by a bench in the park and was soon met by a white cat.<p>

"You are Luna," Serena whispered. "And Artemis is here too…Mother, what have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewers: MyBrokenButterfly,

Chacaya,

BostonBill,

inufan155687 (to answer your little question, Queen Serenity is trying to awaken the Sailor Scouts. Serena (Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon) believes that if that happens history will repeat itself and the Scouts (and Endymion) will die. Plus, since she blames herself for the downfall she is wanting to fix it on her own. So, she's not wanting the other Scouts to fight. There's quite a bit more with the whole Sailor Moon vs the Sailor Scouts thing that will come in later in the story.)

and sailor-fan (in the bits i saw of Amara and Michelle it seemed like they knew each other before becoming scouts, but weren't really close until after Amara became Sailor Uranus. I could be wrong, and since i saw the english version in cartoon network i probably am, but I agree their relationship seems very difficult that's why it never really was a relationship in 'Change'.)

(I had this chapter done and a few minutes of freetime (actually I'm supposed to be doing homework between classes but oh well) so i decided to update. This chapter goes back to the Silver Millennium and probably should have gone after ch 2 (After Darien and Serena met). I guess it fits here as well though. By the way, I'm seriously changing up the appearances a lot to fit with the story. I'm kind of going with PGSM appearances for Zoisite and i believe Nephrite and Jadeite. The characters they are in modern times i don't really know what they look like, so it's fanfiction, I'm making it up. I hope I don't confuse anyone by doing that.)

* * *

><p><em>The Silver Millennium<em>

_Serenity knelt down in the small field as she took in the sights around her. She'd always been told Earth was a place to fear, a place with unending war and destruction. Her mother forbid her from ever going there. Which was exactly why the young princess now sat on earthen ground, looking up at the blue sky above her._

_It hadn't been easy to get there, and getting home would prove much more difficult. The hardest part had been slipping away from her guards, the Inner Scouts. She considered them friends, though the four of them always insisted that friendship would take away from their obligations as Sailor Scouts. They very rarely let the princess out of their sight. The only way Serenity had managed to escape was because her mother had called all eight of the Sailor Scouts for a meeting._

_Serenity had stowed away on a transport vessel going to Earth. The young girl was lucky to have not run into any of the people, knowing their hatred of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance would certainly be the cause of her death. Luckily she'd managed to cover the crescent moon on her forehead with generous amounts of concealer. As long as she didn't run into trouble, it should stay hidden._

_"Endymion, wait for us!" a young man called._

_Serenity gasped and quickly ran for cover in the surrounding forest. She watched from her hideout as five men appeared in the clearing. The first, and obviously the highest ranking, was handsome man with dark black hair, and even from across the clearing, Serenity could tell his eyes were a dark and pure blue. The second, a high ranking general, stopped to the first man's right. He had long blonde hair, and wore golden clothing and a cape._

_"Took you long enough to get here, Kunzite," the first man joked._

_"Endymion, you know we cannot keep up with you, especially when you use your abilities," Kunzite replied with a smile._

_Two other men entered the clearing, one with short reddish hair, and the other with longer white hair. Both came to a stop in front of Endymion._

_"Nephrite, Zoisite, where did Jadeite go?"_

_"He was right behind us," Nephrite answered, looking back._

_A few moments later Serenity watched another young man approach, this one most likely the youngest, as he still had a slightly boyish appearance._

_"Again, Jadeite?" Kunzite asked, looking sternly at the young man in front of him._

_The youngest hung his head slightly._

_"Enough, Kunzite," Endymion said. "You were no faster when you were his age. So stop berating Jadeite and let's duel."_

_Kunzite lost his serious look to chuckle. "Of course, Master."_

_Endymion drew his sword and it was then that Serenity realized that he was the only one with any weapon, or armor, though his was much lighter than she knew a soldier would wear. Kunzite threw back his cape and raised a hand, conjuring a golden sword._

_The two men began their fight, swords clashing loudly as they attacked each other. Serenity gasped as several times both men came just a short distance from taking the other's life. The short battle finally ended when Kunzite tripped and fell back, resulting in Endymion's sword at his throat. The two stopped for a moment before Endymion laughed and lowered his weapon._

_"One of these days," Kunzite said, standing up and joining Endymion's laughter. "I will not be the one to fall."_

_"Are you doubting my abilities?" Endymion asked, feigning seriousness._

_"Let's see how you stand against two opponents. Nephrite."_

_Nephrite stepped forward, also with no sword. Like Kunzite, he raised a hand and conjured his own sword. This one of lightning. Serenity watched in curiosity as another battle began. This time the two guards not only attacked with their swords, but Kunzite would send out beams of light and Nephrite balls of lightning._

_Serenity gasped loudly as the lightning struck Endymion's shoulder. The sound was heard from all five of the young men, who instantly looked her way. Endymion was the first to take a step towards her, but he was stopped by Kunzite._

_"We'll go, Master," he said, without the joking from before._

_"Jadeite, you stay here and protect our master," Kunzite ordered. "Nephrite, Zoisite, come with me."_

_Jadeite moved closer to Endymion, drawing his own sword, one of fire as he instantly went on alert. Zoicite drew a sword of ice and followed Kunzite and Nephrite towards Serenity._

_The young girl's eyes widened as she realized they were getting closer towards her. She took a step back and broke into a run, holding up her long white gown so that it did not touch the ground. Kunzite was quick to catch her, roughly grabbing her wrist. Serenity screamed._

_"Who are you and what is your business here?" Kunzite demanded._

_Serenity didn't answer. She stared at the man's hand around her smaller wrist as the other two, and Endymion and Jadeite arrived._

_"Kunzite, release her," Endymion ordered, in a tone that just dared the four to challenge him._

_Almost immediately Serenity was released. She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding the questioning examinations from the five men surrounding her. Endymion looked at his guards before approaching her. He gently cupped her chin and tilted her head so that their eyes met. The two stared at each other for several moments before Endymion spoke._

_"What is your name?"_

_Serenity opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She took a step back, running into Jadeite._

_"There's no need to be afraid," Endymion whispered. "No one will hurt you. My name is Endymion, Prince of Earth. These are merely my guards and friends. The head general, Kunzite; Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. They won't harm you."_

_"She could be a spy," Kunzite argued._

_"She's not," Endymion insisted. "Are you?"_

_Serenity slowly shook her head._

_"Where do you live? Near here?"_

_"I…not really," Serenity admitted, stepping away from him again._

_Endymion was faster and dove forward to grab her wrist. "Don't go. At least tell me your name."_

_"My name…"_

_"Serenity!"_

_Serenity turned to see Sailor Venus and the other Inner Scouts quickly approaching. Venus shoved Endymion away from her and put herself between the two._

_"Get away from her!" Venus shouted._

_The other three scouts took their places beside her. Endymion's guards drew their swords._

_"You're trespassing on Earth lands," Kunzite growled. "I believe that means we have the right to kill each of you."_

_Venus glared at him. "We came for Princess Serenity, if she's hurt in any way we have the ability to kill you."_

_"Try it," Kunzite challenged, moving to stand in front of her._

_Venus looked up at him fearlessly._

_"Sailor Venus," Endymion interrupted. "Surely you don't mean that she is really Princess Serenity. This must be a mistake."_

_"It's not. She's my cousin. I'd know her anywhere, and if you laid a hand on her, Earth Prince, I will make sure your kingdom is never allowed into the Silver Alliance."_

_"We have no desire to be in your alliance," Kunzite snarled. "Just take your princess and leave. You are not welcome here."_

_"Kunzite, enough!" Endymion ordered. "Sailor Venus, I assure you, Serenity has not been harmed." He looked to Serenity, who was peeking out from behind Jupiter and Mars. "And as Prince, I say you are all welcome to Earth whenever you desire."_

_Serenity hid a smile, knowing she was in for it on the way back to the Moon._

_"That won't be necessary. We won't be back," Venus said confidently. "Now, if you'll excuse us, your highness, Queen Serenity is not pleased to know her daughter somehow ended up on Earth. I am sure your entrance into the Alliance will at the very least be delayed further. Serenity, let's go."_

_Sailor Venus turned and marched away, soon followed by the other three Scouts._

_"I'm sorry," Serenity said, before following the girls away._

_Endymion watched her leave before turning back to his guards. Jadeite and Nephrite were smirking, while Kunzite and Zoisite looked slightly concerned._

_"What?" Endymion asked._

_"See something you like, Endy?" Jadeite asked teasingly._

_Endymion looked back to where Serenity had disappeared to. "I might have."_

_"She's off limits," Kunzite said. "You do best to forget her entirely, Endymion. It would be for the best."_

_"Kunzite, he can't help who he falls for," Jadeite insisted._

_"It would result in disaster for everyone involved. Even if she returned his love, both would only end up being hurt. Both are sole heirs to their kingdoms. It would never work."_

_"Kunzite is right," Endymion said before Jadeite could protest again. "Serenity and I will never be together. We should return to the palace."_

_"What about training?" Jadeite asked._

_"You four can stay. Kunzite, make sure to check Jadeite's defense techniques. He focuses too much on the offense. He's too hot-headed to defend himself."_

_Kunzite nodded, but watched in concern as Endymion took his leave. "Are any of us really in the mood for training today?"_

_The other three slowly shook their heads._

_"Let's go find catch up to our Prince then."_

_The four slowly gathered and followed Endymion's trail to the palace._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to reviewers: helovesmehelovesnot,

MJ,

Chacaya,

inufan155687,

and sailor-fan.

* * *

><p>"Serena!" Lita called.<p>

Serena tightened her grip on her lunch and turned to the spot under the tree where her cousin and two friends almost always sat when they ate lunch together.

"Sit with us today?" Mina asked.

Serena slowly sank to the ground, not liking the situation she found herself in.

"You want to join us at the arcade after school?" Lita asked.

"I can't."

"Please, Serena?"

"I have to go to tutoring at the university after school," Serena admitted.

"I could help you with assignments," Amy offered. "All you have to do is tell me which ones."

Serena didn't reply.

"If you'd do the assignments…" Mina hinted. "I do awful on everything and I'm passing."

Amy frowned. "School isn't that difficult. You just have to study and work hard."

"So, have you guys heard about the Sailor Moon movie?" Lita asked, attempting to lighten the mood. "They're holding auditions for the lead roles of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Anyone can try out."

Mina gasped. "I should go try out! I'd be perfect! Then I'd be famous and everyone would know my name…and the shopping would be amazing…"

Serena seemed slightly suspicious. "A movie about Sailor Moon?"

Lita nodded. "I was thinking about going. I wouldn't be good for Sailor Moon, but they're also looking for extras and minor characters too. There's always use for the extra money. Serena, maybe you should try out. You even have the same hairstyle. I bet you wouldn't even have to audition."

Serena grimaced, not wanting to put her identity at risk but also wondering whether there was really a movie or if it was a trick from the nega-verse.

"You know," Mina said. "Lita's right. You two do have the same hairstyle."

Serena shrugged. "It's a nice style. Anyway, she's Sailor _Moon_; she probably got the style from the story of the Moon Princess."

"Do you think she could be someone we know?" Lita asked.

"She certainly can't be much older than we are," Amy replied. "It's possible that she even is in our grade or even our class."

"When are the movie auditions again, Lita?" Mina asked.

"This Saturday at one. At the convention center," Lita answered. "I think the directors name is Jadeite."

Serena looked up fast. "Jadeite?"

"Yeah. I think that's what it was."

"You're going with me, right, Serena?" Mina asked.

"I…I don't think so."

"Why not? You would definitely get the part."

"You're the one who wants it. You audition for it."

"But…don't you want to be famous?"

_I already am,_ Serena thought. "No. I'll see you guys in class."

* * *

><p>Professor Jameson looked up when she heard someone softly enter the room.<p>

"You must be Serena Tsukino," she said.

Serena nodded. "You're Professor Jameson?"

"Of course. I've assigned you to Darien Shields, he is one of my top students, and has excellent grades in every class. He will be your tutor for the rest of the semester. I'll take you to him. He's in the library."

Serena nodded and followed the woman to the library, where Darien sat studying alone at a table by the windows.

"Darien," Professor Jameson said, "this is Serena, and she'll be your student for the next few weeks. Serena, this is Darien. I'm sure you'll be able to meet him here from now on?"

Darien nodded and looked to the young girl who was glaring everywhere but him. Professor Jameson said a quick goodbye and left them alone.

"You can sit you know," Darien said, gesturing to the seat across from him.

Serena stared at the seat for a minute before hesitantly sitting down.

"What subject do you need the most help with? We can start there."

Serena dug through her bag. "All subjects."

"You can't be bad in all subjects. What are your current grades?"

"I'm failing every subject," Serena admitted. "Except art and gym."

"Clumsy and slow then, aren't you, Buns?"

For the first time Serena's eyes met Darien's. "My name is Serena. Ser-e-na!"

"Okay, relax, Serena. Why don't we start with…math? What are you learning in math?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you pay attention?"

"I try but when letters and numbers mix it just confuses me."

"So algebra?"

"What?"

"Algebra is a form of mathematics that focuses on finding a variable, usually represented by 'x'."

"Why can't they just tell me what 'x' is?"

"Because you don't always know. Let me see your homework."

Serena slid the worksheet across the table. Darien glanced over it, before returning it to Serena and showing her how to do the first problem. He watched as she began the second one.

"Subtract eight from both sides," he said.

Serena stared at the problem. "But it's only on the left."

"You have to balance the equation."

"So, eight is subtracted from forty-eight."

"Yes."

Serena continued. "And how would you get x alone if it's attached to the five?"

"Divide by five," Darien slowly said.

"But…there's no multiplication sign."

"It's not necessary with variables. So, what is forty divided by five?"

"I don't…eight?"

"Yes."

Serena smiled and continued to the next problem. Darien watched her intently, realizing she was the girl his younger sister was so fond of. She was the one who healed Hotaru.

_But how? _Darien wondered.

* * *

><p>Mina was waiting for Serena when she got back to the above garage apartment.<p>

"Hey, Serena."

Serena jumped, expecting to be alone. "Mina, why are you here?"

"I can't come visit my favorite cousin?"

"I'm your only cousin," Serena muttered.

"I know, but even if you weren't, you'd still be my favorite."

Serena set her keys and school bags on the counter. "What do you want?"

"I'm meeting Lita and Amy at the arcade, maybe Raye, but we're not sure she'll show up. It'll be just like before….it'll be fun. Please come?"

"I have a lot of homework to finish."

"You've started it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, you had tutoring. How was that?"

Serena grimaced. "My tutor is some jerk I ran to on the street yesterday."

"Is he cute?"

"Mina! He's a jerk!"

"So? If he's hot, he's allowed to be."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, you coming to the arcade or what?"

"Alright. I'll go."

Mina smiled.

* * *

><p>Darien sat down at the counter in the arcade. Andrew almost immediately set a cup of coffee in front of him.<p>

"You're later than usual," Andrew noted.

"I'm tutoring a high school student," Darien replied. "It's some project for Jameson's class."

"You just started that?"

"I couldn't leave Hotaru to walk home alone."

"She's twelve. My parents left me home alone when I was eight. Where is she anyway? You two are never away from each other."

"Trista got her after school, I think they went shopping or something." Darien shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet them here."

Andrew looked to the door when Mina came in, dragging a slightly reluctant Serena behind.

"Hi, Andrew!" Mina said. "Are the other girls here yet?"

"Not yet." Andrew smiled. "Hey, Serena. Haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been busy," she replied, with no hint of the hesitation or shyness she usually showed when speaking to Andrew.

"Doing what?" Darien asked. "You obviously aren't doing homework."

"Shut up, Jerk-face!" Serena snapped.

"Was that supposed to be an insult, Buns?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You two know each other?" Andrew interrupted.

"She's the girl I'm tutoring," Darien answeread. "She's also the one who knocked me down while I was innocently minding my own business."

"Only a real weirdo just stands outside a jewelry shop without going in!" Serena replied. "And I said I was sorry, you didn't have to be so rude!"

"Okay, come on." Mina tugged at Serena's arm. "Let's go wait for the others."

She pulled Serena to a booth far from Darien and Andrew. Darien watched as they sat down, Serena facing away from him. Then he calmly took a sip of his coffee.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

"I don't know," Darien admitted.

"You have to be nice to Serena. She's a sweet girl."

Darien's eyebrows shot up. "And how do you know?"

"She used to come here when we first opened. She sat with her cousin and their three friends every day, always ordered the same thing. But then her parents died and I haven't seen her since. We're all really worried; she hasn't seemed to move on yet."

"So she _is_ that Serena," Darien said, glancing at the back of the younger girl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Darien lied, turning away from the girl.

Andrew waited for his friend to continue, but he never did.


	6. Chapter 6

(Thanks to reviewers: James Birdsong,

BostonBill,

SerentiyMoonGodness,

inufan155687,

TsukiyoTenshi,

and sailorfan.

I'm trying to keep my updates as often as possible. I'm going to try updating every Monday, most likely in the morning or early afternoon. I'll do my best to keep up, I'm really excited about this story, and I LOVE the REVIEWS and response, so please keep it up! It is definitely making me want to write more and continue on through the story, which has just begun...

Also, flashbacks to the Silver Millennium will be frequent, mostly to explain changes I made in that storyline.

As always, I do not own Sailor Moon. :(

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Serena whined.<p>

"'Cause you owe us," Raye said. "You've been ignoring us for over a year now."

"Ugh! Fine!" She abruptly stood up and walked up to the counter.

Andrew smiled at her. "The usuals?"

"Yes, please, Andy."

"You let her call you 'Andy'?" Darien asked.

Serena turned to him. "What does it matter to you what I call him?"

"I never said it did."

Lita, Mina, and Raye watched as Serena and Darien suddenly became engaged in another argument.

"They're arguing again," Mina groaned. "He's gonna ruin everything."

"Maybe Serena should flirt with him instead," Raye suggested. "He's the hotter of the two."

"He is not!" Mina hissed. "Andrew is obviously better looking."

"Do you think Serena even likes Andrew anymore? She doesn't seem to be acting like it," Lita said.

The girls, excluding Amy, exchanged glances.

"Perhaps Serena should focus more on her studies, at least until she brings up her grades," Amy suggested.

"You know," Mina said, "Darien is her tutor."

Raye and Lita's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Mina nodded. "I don't think she likes him though. She never acts like this with a guy she actually likes. She liked Andrew, but Darien…I'm fairly sure she can't stand him."

"How can she not like him?" Raye asked.

"She says he's mean."

Raye rolled her eyes and the group looked back to Serena and Darien, still arguing despite Andrew's attempts at breaking it up.

Trista and Hotaru entered, both slightly surprised at the scene. Hotaru stepped between the two.

"Serena!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Hotaru?" Serena replied. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You know her too?" Darien asked.

Hotaru turned. "I told you, she made me better."

"You really haven't been sick?" Serena asked, slightly confused.

"Not once. I even got perfect attendance last school year!"

"And you think Buns is the reason for that?" Darien replied.

Hotaru nodded confidently.

"I told you not to call me Buns," Serena growled.

Trista smiled, amused by the interactions between Darien and Serena. "Well, Darien, I have to be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Trista," Darien replied.

Serena took this short exchange as her chance to get back to the table with the girls.

"So, what's going on between you and that guy?" Lita asked.

"What guy?" Serena replied.

"_Darien_," Mina answered.

"Nothing! He's just being a jerk."

"If he's so cruel, how are tutoring sessions beneficial?" Amy asked.

Serena paused. "He…he's not as mean in those…I guess. He's actually sort of…nice…"

"So his tutoring is good?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded. "I'm catching up."

"How did you get behind in the first place?" Raye asked. "Didn't you do your work?"

"No."

"So you were trying to fail?"

"Lay off, Raye."

"Someone has to yell at you about it."

"I've heard enough from my aunt and uncle."

"Obviously not."

"Raye, Serena needs our help, not criticism," Amy said. "She's trying now, that's all that matters."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye in triumph.

"Bye, Serena!" Hotaru softly called.

Serena waved at the smaller girl, ignoring the girl's older brother. But when Darien couldn't see her, she smiled slightly. Then she heard a scream.

* * *

><p>All five girls instinctively jumped up. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye instinctively ran to the window. Serena snuck out the back entrance.<p>

Outside Darien put himself between the attacking youma and Hotaru. He felt the moment Sailor Moon transformed and knew exactly when to look for her. She threw her tiara and caught the creature from behind.

A man in a gray uniform and short blond hair appeared above the dying youma.

"You can't stay out of the way can you?" he asked.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"Jedeite," she whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>Inside Raye gasped. "That's Chad!"<p>

"Who?" Lita asked.

"He worked for my grandfather. Then he just disappeared. Sailor Moon's going to kill him!"

Lita grabbed her and held her back. "Don't you see that he's with those things?"

"I'm not going to let her hurt him!"

"Both of you stop it!" Amy said. "Sailor Moon isn't attacking him."

* * *

><p>The name pulled at Darien's memory, a very distant memory. One from a past life. He brushed it off as Sailor Moon and the man, Jedeite had their standoff. He quickly pushed Hotaru towards the arcade.<p>

"Go inside!" he ordered.

She quickly ran to the door, and was pulled in by the four girls and Andrew. Darien was out of their sight when they looked back up. Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara and half-heartedly threw it.

Jedeite held up his hand and the tiara stopped before falling to the ground. Sailor Moon stared at it with wide eyes. Jedeite smiled darkly and advanced toward her.

"I can't kill you, Jedeite," Sailor Moon admitted. "I won't."

"Then this should be easy," he replied, as a sword of fire appeared in his hand.

As he raised the sword to kill her, Tuxedo Mask appeared, blocking the sword with his own cane.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Get your tiara!" Tuxedo Mask ordered.

She scrambled over to get her tiara. Tuxedo Mask was forced back a step by Jedeite's strength. Sailor Moon picked up the tiara and turned, watching the battle with a heavy heart. Tuxedo Mask glanced at her and jumped back, causing Jedeite to fall forward. He glared at the masked man before disappearing. Tuxedo Mask quickly looked to the arcade window, where the four girls and Hotaru watched.

_Where's Serena?_ He wondered.

Sailor Moon returned the tiara to her forehead and looked up at Tuxedo Mask. "Thank you."

He turned. "Why didn't you finish him off when you had the chance?"

"I…I couldn't. I know him, and he isn't evil. His heart is good."

"He almost killed you!"

"He doesn't know what he's doing! Please, let me do things my way. This is my battle, not yours."

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "You know you can't do this alone."

"I can too! I'd be perfectly fine without you!"

"We'll see about that," Tuxedo Mask muttered before his usual vanishing act.

Sailor Moon looked to her friends and Hotaru, watching fearfully as the people slowly regained consciousness.

"I have to do this alone," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Luna and Artemis stood in the shadows watching Sailor Moon as she slowly took off again. They both followed intent on not losing her or making their presence known. It seemed to be working until Sailor Moon stopped in the rose garden in the park. The two cats tried to follow, but quickly lost her in the elaborate labyrinth.<p>

"She's good at making sure no one can follow her," Artemis noted. "I'm seeing how it was so easy to lose her."

Luna glared at him. "Have you made contact with the princess?"

"Not yet. I think Sailor Moon might have something to do with why the Sailor Scouts haven't awakened. You said yourself how she was so against them realizing their powers."

"I still don't think she's from the nega-verse."

"That doesn't mean she's on our side," Artemis replied. "She could be working with some other negative force. Beryl and Metalia can't be the only foes we have."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Artemis, I have a strange feeling about the cousin of Mina's. Do you think she could be one of the Sailor Scouts?"

"Maybe one of the Outer Scouts. I don't recognize her at all."

"Of course."

"Do you think we should follow her too?"

"I just have this feeling that she is somehow involved," Luna admitted.

"Would you be able to follow her and find Sailor Moon's identity? Once I reveal myself to Mina I will have to spend more time training her and the other Scouts than anything else."

"I should be able to do both. Serena will have to go to school and sleep. I can use that time to locate Sailor Moon."

Artemis nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Darien returned to the arcade to see Hotaru being entertained by Serena's friends. He nodded to Andrew and slowly made his way over to them.<p>

"Where's Serena?" he found himself asking.

"We don't know," Lita replied. "She vanished right after that thing attacked."

"Why are you asking?" Raye inquired.

"Just wondering why no one seems concerned," Darien replied.

"Serena's been kind of unpredictable lately," Mina said. "She didn't want to come here today so I'm sure she just went home."

Darien nodded. "Well, thanks for watching Hotaru."

"Where were you during the battle?" Lita asked.

"I was hiding. Like everyone else."

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all."

"Where do you think I was?" Darien asked.

"I was hoping you'd seen Serena."

"Sorry. I didn't. Hotaru, we should get going. It's starting to get late."

Hotaru nodded. "Bye. When you see Serena tell her I said hi again."

"We will," Mina replied.

Hotaru grabbed Darien's hand and they left the arcade again.

"You know, maybe Serena and Darien wouldn't be a bad match…" Mina suggested.

* * *

><p>Serena sat on the edge of the dock creating ripples with her toes in the water. She swirled her feet around, further disturbing the water as she looked up at the moon.<p>

"Endymion," she whispered. "Will we be happy in this life? Even for just a moment?"

* * *

><p>Questions? Comments (nice or constructive comments only please)? REVIEW please please please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

(thanks to reviewers: SailorSea (yeah, they are about the ages they were in the show so Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy are about 14. the others i'm not completely sure about how old they were in the show, so their ages all vary.)

BostonBill,

boston,

Comet Moon,

Chacaya,

TsukiyoTenshi (they are, but haven't really realized they're suspicious yet…does that make sense? Btw, I love how you write 'update whenever'. I think you have the greatest patience of all my reviewers)

Mj (keep up with the stories! I text you whenever I update! ...usually)

sailorfan,

and dark shadowed rose.

I love the response I'm getting for this story, and I think that's why it's my favorite of all my fanfics so far. The reviews are also helping to keep me out of writer's block for this one, so THANKS SO MUCH! You guys are awesome!

Anyway, I've kind of taken the PGSM approach on Kunzite's character. So he might seem bit mean in this chapter, just stick with me. I know where I'm going with it.)

* * *

><p><em>When they arrived at the castle, the four earth guards looked around, wondering where their prince had gone off to. It hadn't been the first time Endymion had disappeared, and the four automatically split to cover their assigned areas of the castle. It was Jadeite who found the earth prince, sitting alone in the rose garden.<em>

_Jadeite was slightly younger than Endymion. He was the only one out of the four guards who still appeared a boy, rather than a young man. His parents had died when he was very young, and, besides Kunzite, Jadeite was closest to Endymion._

"_Master Endymion, is something wrong?" Jadeite asked._

_Endymion looked up towards the moon. "I always thought people from the moon were ugly witches who someday planned to wage war against Earth."_

"_It's what we've always been told," Jadeite replied. "Serenity was nothing like I expected a woman of the moon to look like, especially the princess. But I suppose our beliefs are because of how everyone else sees them. To your parents Queen Serenity is a threat."_

"_If Queen Serenity is anything like her daughter, how can that be seen as a threat?" Endymion rose, beginning to pace the garden. "She seemed so…innocent and pure…how could someone like that be our greatest enemy? The Moon Kingdom wants a treaty, and for Earth to join the Silver Alliance. Never has the Moon, or other planets attempted to invade. How do we know they're going to?"_

"_We don't."_

_Endymion stopped to look at Jadeite. "One day, I will be Earth's king. When that happens, how will I ever be able to say no to an alliance with Serenity?"_

"_You wouldn't have to say no."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Can you honestly say you wouldn't have gone after her had she been from Earth."_

"_If she were from Earth…it would be different."_

"_Why?"_

"_We're two different…species."_

"_People of the other planets marry and reproduce quite often." Jadeite stood. "If she were a girl from Earth, you would already be courting. I'm surprised you haven't gone after her yet. I didn't expect you to let her get far."_

"_My parents would kill me if I set foot on the Moon," Endymion muttered. "Not to mention what Queen Serenity would have done to me if she knew about this."_

"_So the fearless Prince Endymion is afraid of the Moon Queen," Jadeite taunted._

"_Not only does she control the Moon Kingdom, but she is head of the Silver Alliance. We don't need a war against them. Our soldiers wouldn't stand a chance."_

_Jadeite nodded in agreement. "But many people know that if we join the Alliance, they can't hurt us."_

"_Joining the Alliance would be absurd," Kunzite said, joining the two. "We would have to abide by their laws and customs._

"_Which aren't that different from ours," Jadeite replied._

"_The Moon Queen would control us, and destroy everything we have achieved. The rulers of other planets are only pawns in her game. She is no better than any of them, why should she head the Alliance? She uses that crystal of hers to brainwash citizens of other planets, and she makes them believe she is helping everyone in doing so."_

"_It has benefited the other planets."_

"_How so? They have crossbred and mixed cultures so much that no one knows what each planet is known for anymore."_

"_Mercury is known for knowledge," Endymion replied. "The smartest people still come from Mercury, and descendants of those people are no less brilliant than pure Mercurians. Venus is known for beauty. Descendants of Venusians are the most beautiful people in the universe. Mars is known for their war strategies, and temper, as well as quick wit in battle. A Martian is the last person you would want to go up against. Some also show psychic powers. Jupiter is known for having the greatest and strongest warriors. Saturn is known for their destruction and rebirth. The people of Uranus for their speed. Neptune for knowledge and ability to read water. Pluto's people are known for their ways of manipulating time. If anything, Kunzite, the mixture of people from different planets makes them stronger. The mixture of abilities is going to make the Silver Alliance invincible, it already has."_

"_And they have Sailor Scouts," Zoicite added, as he and Nephrite joined the other three. "The Sailor Scouts alone could take down our entire army, and barely get a scratch. Add in the fact that Queen Serenity controls the Imperium Silver Crystal and Earth should surrender now."_

"_And we each have our strengths," Kunzite replied, "our own abilities, which match those of the Sailor Scouts."_

_Neprite was the only one who nodded in agreement._

"_Enough. I will hear no more of this. I don't want the four of you arguing over this again. If a treaty happens, then we will make sure it is in the best interests of the people. If not then the Earth will be ready to defend itself." With nothing more to say, Endymion left the four standing there._

_They exchanged wondering glances._

"_It would be foolish to enter into this treaty," Kunzite said._

"_Queen Serenity has been offering Earth a place in the Alliance for a long time now," Zoicite said. "She is the first Moon Queen to offer more than once. Perhaps it would be foolish to ignore the request."_

"_She only wants to gather more strength," Neprhite argued._

"_But she has shown no signs of planning to invade," Jadeite pointed out._

"_Endymion is right," Kunzite told them. "This debate is useless. The decision lies with the King and Queen, and someday to Endymion. The four of us will have no say. But we must respect the final decision."_

_The other three nodded in agreement._

"_And above all else, we must protect Endymion, at all costs."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what you were thinking!" Sailor Venus yelled.<em>

_Serenity sat on her bed, staring at the wall with her hands clutched together in her lap. Venus had been yelling for the past three hours, ever since they'd returned to the Lunar Palace. Serenity merely sat and pretended to listen, while she was really thinking about Endymion, the earth prince._

"_It was very irresponsible! People of earth are absolute barbarians! Those men could have easily murdered or…or raped you!" Sailor Mars added._

_Serenity looked up, knowing that usually even the quick-tempered Sailor Mars would not interrupt Venus, leader of the Sailor Scouts, unless she was absolutely furious. In fact, Sailor Jupiter, and even mild-mannered Sailor Mercury looked very upset with their princess._

"_I wanted to see what the planet was like," Serenity quietly replied. "I purposely picked that location to avoid the people."_

"_You were in the middle of palace grounds," Venus replied._

"_No one knew I was there…at first…"_

"_Serenity, how could you be so naïve?" Mercury asked. "Earth is completely different from the Moon and the planets of the Silver Alliance. It's a very dangerous place, especially for a young girl."_

"_I'm no younger than any of you," Serenity pointed out._

_The four Scouts exchanged glances._

"_I'm not a child," Serenity continued. "I don't want to be treated as such any longer. I want to be a Sailor Scout too."_

_At that declaration, Venus was the only one to keep a semi-straight face._

"_Serenity," Venus slowly said. "Someday you're going to be the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and Head of the Silver Alliance. It's not right for you to be a Sailor Scout. Sailor Scouts protect the Moon Queen, and the Silver Alliance. Anyway, your only power comes from the Silver Crystal."_

_Serenity glared at them. "It's not fair."_

"_No one said it was fair. This is what we're destined to do, and this is what we're going to do. You'll understand when you're Queen someday."_

"_I'll never become Queen," Serenity said, voicing the belief she'd held since early childhood._

_The Scouts exchanged another round of concerned glances._

"_I'll be in the gardens," Serenity told them, before slowly leaving her room._

"_Should we be worried?" Jupiter asked._

_Besides Venus, Jupiter had always been the Scout to show the most concern in Serenity's well-being and emotions. She was usually the first one to jump to Serenity's defense._

"_Let her be for a while," Venus ordered them. "We should report this to Queen Serenity."_

"_That would just get Serenity in trouble."_

"_We can't have her going to Earth again, especially if this isn't the first time. Sailor Mars, keep an eye on Serenity's near future. I want to know the minute you see anything to do with Earth cross her path."_

_Mars nodded._

"_Come. Queen Serenity has to know."_

"_We could let it slide, just this once," Jupiter suggested._

"_And say what the next time it happens?"_

"_We can keep an eye on her and make sure it doesn't happen again. You already have Mars watching her every move."_

"_Not only is she the heir to the Moon Kingdom and future head of the Silver Alliance, but Serenity is also my cousin and I won't let her get herself killed. If you don't want to go with me, fine. Go train or do something beneficial with your time. Otherwise, let's go."_

_Venus walked out, immediately followed by Mars. Mercury hesitated only a moment before going as well. Jupiter stared at the doorway for a few minutes before making up her mind and following them to Queen Serenity's wing of the castle._

* * *

><p><em>Serenity sighed as she stared up at the planet in the sky. She'd long admired the planet, and had always wanted to go there. Unfortunately with her guards, it hadn't been possible to sneak away until that morning. Her excursion was short-lived due to the Scouts ending training early and realizing she was gone, but Serenity was certain that it wasn't her last time on Earth. That hadn't been her last time seeing Endymion.<em>

_And when she heard soft footsteps approaching, she knew she was right. The princess rose in fright as the Earth Prince loomed over her. She noticed the sword at his side and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his._

"_Princess Serenity," Endymion gently said._

"_Prince Endymion," Serenity replied. "What…what are you doing here?"_

_Endymion watched as she took a step back away from him. "I told you that you should not be afraid of me. I meant that. And just call me Endymion."_

"_I would prefer to remain formal," Serenity replied. "At least at the moment… After all, we are…enemies."_

"_There is no reason we must be enemies, Serenity. After all, both you and I will one day rule our own kingdoms. Would it not be better for all involved if we get along?"_

"_I see your point," Serenity slowly said. "But you shouldn't be here. The Sailor Scouts are very angry right now, and if they find you here…I don't know what they'll do."_

"_They went to tell your mother about your earlier adventure." Endymion smiled. "I hope my guards and I did not scare you. As I said, you are welcome to visit Earth whenever you wish."_

"_I do not wish to," Serenity lied._

_Endymion's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Serenity feared the Earth wrath she'd heard too much of. But Endymion did not respond, he walked over to touch one of the white roses surrounding them._

"_Roses are red on earth," he told her._

"_The color of blood," Serenity whispered._

"_I have heard most flowers that are native to the moon are white," Endymion continued. "The color of innocence and purity."_

"_Moon citizens thrive on their innocence," Serenity replied. "The same cannot be said of the people of earth."_

"_Yet the planet you see fascinates you in every way." Endymion turned, looking directly at her. "Why is that, Princess?"_

_Serenity struggled to find an answer, only being saved when she heard her mother's voice. "Prince Endymion, you should go. If the guards see you they will throw you in jail and not let you leave. Go!"_

_Endymion started to leave before he stopped and glanced back to Serenity. "Can I see you again?"_

_Serenity stared at him a moment before she found herself nodding. Her mother called her name once more before the future lovers went their separate ways. Endymion stayed in the shadows as he made his way from the gardens to return to earth, and Serenity quickly ran through the gardens to find her mother._

_Queen Serenity was near the entrance of the castle, standing on the steps looking over the garden walls for her daughter. Serenity quickly approached her mother, quickly dropping into a curtsy before speaking._

"_What is it, Mother?"_

_Queen Serenity stood tall, as regal as a queen could possibly be. Like Serenity she wore a white gown, however Serenity's was more modest and suited for a child, while Queen Serenity's was tight-fitting, conforming perfectly to her body._

"_I have just heard something that I hope you will tell me is not true," Queen Serenity said slowly, looking for the truth in her daughter's eyes._

"_And what is that?"_

"_Were you on the planet Earth this morning?"_

_Serenity looked down, knowing it would be best to tell the truth than lie to the queen. "Yes," she softly admitted._

_Queen Serenity closed her eyes, knowing that would be the reply but also hoping that the Scouts had been lying to increase the Princess' security. "Why?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why would you go to that barbaric planet? Venus told me they barely saved you from an attack. Don't you listen when we tell you how dangerous that planet is?"_

"_I wasn't in danger," Serenity insisted. "I was frightened, but only because I was where I should not have been and a group of men came to find out why I was there. One of them was the prince, and the other four his guards. They only surrounded me because they thought I was a threat. They weren't going to hurt me."_

"_Serenity, you don't know that! Earth men are very different from the men you have come across before. You should not have gone to Earth in the first place. If you ever do so again, I will find a way to punish you. You are my only daughter, and I will not lose you. Please, Serenity, for once do as you are told. Do not return to Earth."_

_Serenity cast a longing glance at the forbidden planet. "Yes, Mother."_

_Queen Serenity nodded and returned to the castle. The princess turned to face the planet in the sky, staring longingly at it._

_At the other end of the Moon Palace garden, Endymion watched the princess staring at his home planet and smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long before Serenity ventured there again, and it certainly wouldn't be long before he snuck away to the Moon to see her again. With those thoughts in his mind, he vanished and returned to earth._


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much to amazing reviewers: darkshadowed rose,

BostonBill,

SailorSea,

and TsukiyoTenshi

I am so so so sorry for not updating. I'm really close to having a job and have tons of schoolwork. I promise I will keep updates as often as possible, but since I've fallen behind on all stories there might be a bit of a delay between updates. When I get a break from schoolwork I'll try getting ahead so I can keep updating. Please please please forgive me! I will update as soon as I possibly can.

As always I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Serena groaned. "I hate this."<p>

Darien shook his head. "Serena, there are no signs of life on other planets."

"Because the civilizations all fell thousands of years ago," she muttered, changing her answer.

Darien watched as she pulled the correct answer out of the astrology chapter in her science text book. He smiled in amusement and watched as she erased the remainder of her answers; all claiming life once existed on the other planets, and dug through the book for more answers. He had to admit though, it sounded realistic to him. It was as if part of him agreed with her, or knew that it wasn't just a young girl's imagination.

"Why are you so sure that life exists on other planets?" he suddenly asked.

Serena glanced up. "There isn't. The civilizations fell, and everyone died."

"Then how did their descendants end up on Earth?"

"What do you care? You're mocking me," Serena snapped.

"I want to know where you come up with these things."

Serena's frown softened slightly. "I can't tell you. You know too much already."

"All I know is beliefs of a child."

"I'm not a child!" Serena shouted, jumping to her feet.

For once Darien was glad no one ever went to the campus library. "Alright, sit down."

"No. I've had enough of you tutoring me and making fun of me. Just leave me alone. I can catch up in schoolwork perfectly fine without you." She threw her books into her backpack and stormed out.

_What was that about?_ Darien asked himself.

* * *

><p>Serena sat on her usual bench in the rose garden at the park. She glared down at her science homework and threw it on the ground. Luna hid behind one of the bushes, watching the girl's every move. Serena slowly leaned forward, crying into her hands.<p>

"Mrow!" Luna said, jumping up on the bench next to her.

At first Serena ignored the cat's instinctive attempt at comfort, but with Luna's persistent pawing at her arm, Serena finally reached over to pet the cat.

"I don't know what's come over me," Serena admitted. "I've been so good with dealing with stress. I didn't mean to act so annoyed with Darien, it's just that with everything going on I just put random answers. I wasn't actually going to turn the homework in, and Darien insisted on doing science today…"

Luna purred as Serena scratched her ears. Serena smiled sadly.

"He's so nice during the tutoring. I know he needs it for his grade but I actually thought…maybe he didn't hate me." Serena sighed. "Who am I kidding? If my heart and soul belong to someone else how could I possibly settle for someone like Darien?"

Luna tilted her head, almost asking Serena what she meant. She opened her mouth only to instantly close it. Serena smiled slightly at the cat's almost slip.

"Maybe I'm just meant to be alone," Serena confided. "I should be getting home."

Serena stood and started walking out of the park. Luna followed quickly behind.

"Look, kitty, you should go home. It's getting late," Serena said, stopping.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Luna thought as she rubbed against Serena's legs. Quickly stopping that, Luna jumped onto a bench and proceeded to Serena's shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna come home with me?"

"Meow!" Luna said.

Serena sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll take you home. But if my aunt or uncle find out, you're gone."

_Well. Now that's settled,_ Luna thought. _Artemis will be pleased. Now if only he would talk to the princess._

* * *

><p>Mina was sitting alone at the arcade, having failed at convincing the other three girls to join her. She sat alone stirring her soda with the straw when Andrew sat across from her.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just hanging out," Mina replied.

"Alone?"

"Well, Raye had chores, Lita had to meet with a social worker or something, and Amy wanted to go do homework. So yeah, I'm alone."

"What about Serena? She came there other day."

Mina sighed. "Serena isn't around much anymore. She goes home and locks herself in the apartment. Once it gets dark she goes out and wanders."

"She goes alone?"

"I've followed her a couple times. But she just goes to the park and sits on the docks."

"It's not safe for you guys to be out. You could get hurt. And with those monsters-"

"With Sailor Moon around we're not in that much danger."

"You can't rely on some superhero who came out of nowhere," Andrew replied.

"I know but…"

"Are your parents concerned about Serena?"

"Of course not. They're never around to notice she's not there."

"I'm sure she's not getting into anything bad. She's probably still just grieving. Give her some time, Serena will be back to herself soon."

Mina smiled. "Thanks, Andrew."

"No problem. I should get back to work though. See you later, Mina."

* * *

><p>Darien watched Hotaru as she sat by the window reading a book for school.<p>

"How's tutoring Serena going?" Hotaru asked, sensing her brother's gaze.

"I think it's done. She stormed out today. I got the needed hours though."

Hotaru looked up. "So you're not going to help her anymore?"

"I doubt she'll want me to help her again."

"What did you do? Darien, you're supposed to like each other!"

"Why?"

"Because she's nice," Hotaru murmured.

Darien's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hotaru, there's something else."

"The kids in the orphanage said if you found a girlfriend I'd end up back there," Hotaru admitted. "And I like Serena! If she was your girlfriend she wouldn't let you put me back there!"

"Hotaru, you are not going back to the orphanage. Never. Understand me?"

Hotaru slowly nodded.

"Good."

"But what you find the princess?"

That stopped Darien in his tracks. "What?"

"I hear you talking in your sleep, about a princess. I've had dreams about her too you know."

Darien knelt down beside Hotaru. "What dreams?"

"In mine the princess is scared. She runs out onto the balcony and screams out a name. Then this light comes from her chest and the dream fades into the white light. Sometimes the dream goes beyond that, and it shows everyone being dead, and the kingdom destroyed."

"Where is this kingdom?"

"On the moon. But there are others too. On each of the planets."

"Kingdoms on the planets?" Darien slowly asked.

Hotaru nodded confidently.

"Have you been talking to Serena?"

"No. I haven't seen her since we saw her at the arcade. What does Serena have to do with anything?"

Darien shook his head and slowly walked out of the room. Hotaru appeared confused for a few moments before shrugging it off and returning her attention to her book.

* * *

><p>Serena opened the door and entered her apartment. As she passed the small kitchen table, Luna jumped onto it.<p>

"I suppose you're hungry," Serena said, opening her fridge.

Luna meowed in agreement as Serena pulled out a plate of chicken and set it on the table in front of Luna.

"Don't get used to it," Serena warned. "This is only until I get cat food."

Luna inwardly grimaced. _Serena better be worth checking into,_ she thought.

As if sensing Luna's annoyance, Serena smiled and went into the other room. Luna took a few bites before following. By the time she found Serena, the teen was passed out on the bed.

_Well, at least now we know she's too lazy to be a threat,_ Luna thought.

* * *

><p>Raye slowly swept the steps of the temple. Her grandfather watched from afar in concern, wondering what could have possibly happened to make the once dedicated girl seem so upset. He watched her gaze towards the small building in which Chad had recently lived and nodded in understanding.<p>

Meanwhile two black crows landed at Raye's feet and she stopped sweeping to watch them. They pecked at the ground a moment before taking off again. Raye suddenly threw down the broom and ran into the fire room of the temple, kneeling before the fire.

"Please tell me it wasn't real," she whispered. "Was that really Chad?"

An image formed in the flames, a woman with bright red hair.

"Jadeite!" the woman summoned.

The general appeared before her. Raye stared into the fire in shock, seeing that it truly was who she believed. As she watched, Jadeite bowed to Beryl.

"My queen," he said, with slight disgust.

"You have lost another youma, and failed to defeat Sailor Moon. Not to mention the human energy that you lost as well."

Jadeite flinched at her words. "My next plan will not fail. I will collect high amounts of energy and find out the true identity of Sailor Moon."

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "If this plan doesn't work Jadeite, I will find someone to replace you."

Jadeite bowed again and disappeared.

Raye leaned back from the fire. "This can't be happening."

* * *

><p>As the curtains closed and everyone stood to leave the concert hall, Amara remained where she was. It wasn't until the theater was empty that she stood and ventured to the backstage area. She wandered through, looking into rooms until she found who she'd been looking for.<p>

Michelle closed her violin case and set it aside as she brushed her hair back and grabbed her jacket. She'd been taking her time, having already seen Amara in the audience. Amara stood in the doorway.

"You never mentioned having a solo," Amara said.

Michelle shrugged. "You never asked." Michelle picked up her violin and walked past Amara, turning off the light and shutting the door as she went. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see Serena, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"Serena is your cousin, not mine," Michelle replied.

Amara nodded and turned away.

"I'd like to go though," Michelle added. "It would be nice to finally meet Serena. You talk about her so much. Are you going now?"

Amara nodded again. Michelle smiled, winding her arms around Amara's.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen her for a while," Michelle said.

"I haven't," Amara replied, staring down at Michelle's hand. "Serena's aunt and uncle don't like me much. I haven't even heard from her in months. That's why I'm worried. I doubt she even knows I've been calling her. It's always her aunt who answers the phone, and I doubt she says anything."

* * *

><p>Serena groaned at the persistent knocking on the door of her apartment. She moved to answer the door. Seeing her moving, Luna woke up and followed her.<p>

"Amara?" Serena asked in surprise as her cousin shoved past her.

"You moved out of your aunt and uncle's?" Amara nearly shouted. "Or did they kick you out. I knew you should've come to live with me. I should sue for custody-"

"It was my choice," Serena interrupted. "I don't want to be a bother, so I told my aunt and uncle I would rent this apartment from them. I'm perfectly fine, Amara."

"At least you know why she hasn't returned your calls," Michelle said.

Serena looked to the other girl questioningly. Michelle smiled and stepped into the apartment.

"My name is Michelle Kaioh, I'm a friend of Amara's."

"You were at my parents' and brother's funeral," Serena murmured.

Michelle nodded. "We didn't get to meet then. It's nice to finally meet you."

Serena nodded. "So why are you two here?"

"Haven't they told you how many times I've been calling? It would be nice to hear from you every so often."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what? You've been skipping school and your grades suck."

"I'm working on it," Serena growled.

"Serena, what happened? They have grief counselors you know-"

"Don't even suggest that! I'm fine, Amara, I promise! Please just let it go."

"If your grades don't pick up-"

"SERENA!" Mina shouted, joining them in the small kitchen waving two envelopes. "WE MADE IT!"

"What?"

"The auditions," Mina explained, breathlessly. "I sent in applications for both of us. We have to be there at nine Saturday morning to audition!"

"Audition for what?" Amara asked.

"The Sailor Moon movie," Mina answered. "Serena? Aren't you excited?"

"You aren't serious," Amara said, looking to Serena.

"Those auditions are horrible," Michelle muttered. "Making young girls really believe they can be stars when in reality they'll most likely just choose the child of a famous actor or some young star instead."

"It's legit," Mina told them. "Serena, you have to go. I talked to Lita and she got accepted to audition too, so did Amy. Please?"

"If she doesn't want to go, you shouldn't make her," Amara said. "Serena has more important things to do than waste time auditioning."

Serena looked down at the information in the paper in front of her, reading the directors name. "Jadeite?"

"Yeah that's the director," Mina replied. "Strange name, right? It sounds familiar though."

"Mina, I don't think you should go to this," Serena said.

"What? Why?" Mina glared at her. "I'm going. Please go too?"

Serena glanced at Luna, who had been sitting on the table watching them the entire time. "Yeah. I'm going alright."

Luna looked between the four and decided she must warn Artemis about this. He wouldn't be happy to learn the girl they believed to be the Moon Princess would be falling into a trap.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to wonderful reviewers:

dark shadowed rose,

BostonBill,

saveme57 (Luna and Artemis don't know about Sailor Moon (other than the obvious she's fighting the negaverse and whatnot) so like in the show, they are certain Sailor Venus is the princess (not Sailor "Moon"), and have no idea who Sailor Moon really is. Right now they want to awaken the princess, then the rest of the scouts so they can stop Beryl and her cohorts. One of the twists is actually Sailor Moon awakening on her own, and everyone will find out why she didn't need Luna's help later on. Sorry I can't answer your question, but I don't want to give anything away. It will come eventually. And I can tell you that the reason Serena became Sailor Moon without Luna has to do with their past lives during the silver millennium.)

inufan155687

TsukiyoTenshi

Comet Moon (How will she keep the secret from Luna? Well do you really think the poor cat won't catch on eventually?)

James Birdsong (for some reason your reviews never cease to confuse me…)

Mj

miss-opinionated

sailorfan

and CaseClosed621

If you're sticking with this story thank you so much. I cannot express my gratitude. As I have said a million times, this story will continue, just much slower than before. I kinda know where I'm going to it's just finding time to get it written down that I'm having problems. Anyway, I'm thinking of making updates once a month, more if possible. Probably around the end of each month look for this story to be updated. Please review if possible, even if you're not signed in or a member of ff dot net, reviews remind me that there are people waiting for updates.

* * *

><p>"You never could stay alert long, Luna," Serena said as she pulled her broach from where she kept it locked up from the cat.<p>

Luna slept contently on one of the pillows on Serena's bed. Serena pocketed the transformation broach and softly closed her bedroom door. She glanced to the couch where Amara and Michelle had camped out for the night. When she had left them earlier that evening both had been curled up at opposite ends of the couch. Now both were lying along the couch, and Amara was holding Michelle closely.

"At least you two have found your soul mate," Serena said.

* * *

><p>Darien quickly sat up in bed, having just had another dream about his princess. He glanced out the window, looking at the moon shining bright and full in the sky. He was about to lay back down when he felt the familiar pull and jumped up, realizing Sailor Moon had just transformed. He transformed himself and took to the rooftops, finding his way to her as quickly as possible.<p>

He stood ready to rescue her when he realized she wasn't fighting a youma, in fact she was simply sitting on the ledge of a building staring up at the same moon he'd seen moments before. Hoping not to startle her, Tuxedo Mask slowly sat beside her, following her gaze.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Sailor Moon seemed to ignore him for a few moments before nodding. "I'm going to check out the convention center, where they're holding the Sailor Moon movie auditions. Something tells me it's not just a young actress they're looking for."

"You don't believe it's an innocent movie?"

"The director is listed as being Jadeite, the man we fought the other day."

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "I remember. You refused to fight him."

Sailor Moon looked back to the moon. "It's not his fault. He's brainwashed. I should be able to bring him back to our side."

"When was he on our side?"

Sailor Moon opened her mouth and instantly closed it. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. It was obviously a mistake. It was a mistake to include you on this."

She abruptly stood and jumped into the alleyway below. Tuxedo Mask leapt down after her.

"Sailor Moon, I came to the conclusion long ago that you knew much more than I did about what we're fighting…and why we're fighting."

"There's no reason for you to fight," she reminded him. "I should be able to handle this alone."

"You're not."

She hung her head. "I won't lose anyone in this life. This time, I'm going to protect them."

"And I'm going to protect you."

"But why? You don't even know who I am. For a year you've protected me, and you don't even know who I am."

"I know you're the only chance I have at finding the princess. And I'm sure you'll eventually tell me who you really are." He stepped closer, forcing Sailor Moon against the wall.

"I can't," Sailor Moon whispered.

Tuxedo Mask leaned closer, their lips nearly touching. "Why? You trust me with your life, why not your name?"

"I…I'm sorry." She quickly ducked under his arm and ran a few feet before looking back over her shoulder. "The princess you're looking for…you won't find her. She does not exist in the life."

Tuxedo Mask watched in confusion as the young girl left.

_I have to know her from somewhere_, he thought to himself. _I just have to._

* * *

><p>Amara stirred, feeling a slight pressure on her chest. She glanced down seeing a sea of teal hair. She brushed her fingers through it, slowly coming to realize it was Michelle who was lying in her arms. Gasping the blonde slowly sat up, trying her best not to disturb her friend. She carefully moved out from under Michelle, being careful to keep the other girl sleeping.<p>

As she slowly stood, Amara became aware of the slight chill in Serena's apartment. As she walked away, missing the warmth of Michelle's embrace, she missed the visible frown on Michelle's sleeping face. Amara grabbed her discarded blanket, now lying on the floor, and moved to the chair. She watched Michelle continue sleeping as if nothing had even happened, while Amara's heart ached for the return of her love, her mind raced to find explanations for their more than friendly position.

In the kitchen the door quietly closed and Amara jumped up, picking up her cell before going to confront the intruder. Said intruder jumped slightly at Amara's presence in the kitchen.

"Serena?" Amara hissed. "Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Serena calmly replied.

"It's the middle of the night. Do you have any idea what kind of people are out there?"

"I didn't go far. I was perfectly fine," Serena said, walking past her overprotective cousin.

Amara grabbed her arm. "You could've been hurt."

"I wasn't. Why are you awake? You seemed rather comfortable when I left."

In the darkness Serena couldn't see the light blush that tinted her older cousin's cheeks. Amara cast a sideways glance at the couch.

"She's nice," Serena softly said. "She'd be good for you."

"We're just friends," Amara argued. "She's not like that."

"You never know."

"Stop changing the subject. How could you be so irresponsible that you go wandering around in the middle of the night?"

"Just drop it, Amara. I can handle myself."

"You're fourteen, Serena! You're just the kind of girl rapists and murderers are looking for!"

"No one hurt me! I'm fine!"

"What is going on?" a soft voice asked from the couch.

Amara and Serena looked to see Michelle watching them sleepily.

"Sorry, Michelle," Serena said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I must have kicked the blankets off. I woke up from the sudden cold."

Amara avoided her gaze.

"Serena, you weren't really out this late, were you?" Michelle asked, noting Amara's avoidance of her.

"It was just a walk around the block. You act like I went to a bar or something."

"For all I know you did," Amara growled.

"Well I didn't. Geez, you worry too much. I should go get some sleep at least. I'm sure Mina will be here at sunrise to wake me up for the auditions." Serena said her final goodnight to the other two and disappeared into her bedroom.

"I have a strange feeling about the auditions," Michelle said softly. "Are you really letting her go?"

Amara sighed. "I don't have a choice. I can't control her."

Michelle smiled. "I know you mean well, but you can't protect her from everything."

Amara sat on the edge of the couch next to Michelle. "I know, but the Serena I knew wouldn't have made such a stupid decision."

"Serena seems a lot different now. She seems more mature, less of the ditzy little girl you always talk about." Michelle put her hand on Amara's arm. "Don't worry so much about her."

"I can't help it," Amara mumbled, slightly distracted by Michelle's touch. "I'm getting into those auditions tomorrow. I don't like the sound of it, and I get the feeling that Serena really doesn't want to go. There's bound to be some way to get in."

Michelle nodded. "I'm going with you."

Amara slowly smiled.

* * *

><p>Mina stood anxiously in line, frowning at the girl beside her. Even Lita and Amy seemed somewhat excited about their upcoming auditions.<p>

"Geez, Serena, at least act excited. You're the only one in line frowning."

Serena glanced at the people around her. It was the first time she really looked at them since she'd been concentrating on the growing concentration of negativity inside.

"Hey, isn't that Raye?" Lita asked.

The girls turned to where their raven-haired friend stood staring at the building. Raye suddenly caught sight of them. She seemed slightly alarmed and ran over.

"You can't audition!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"There's a-"

"Good morning girls!" a woman's voice boomed on a loudspeaker from the front of the crowd. "Thank you to everyone who showed up. Please consult your audition slips and when the doors open you are free to go straight to your assigned room!"

There were quiet murmurs as everyone looked down at their audition papers. Even Serena looked down.

"We're all the in same room," Mina said. "Great."

Mina and Lita nodded in unison. Serena put her hand to her broach and hoped she'd somehow be able to hide her alternate identity from her friends. It wasn't time to bring them into this, and if she had a say in it, that time would never come.

"You guys please," Raye half-begged, not wanting to see the others in danger. "Trust me."

"If you want, just come with us," Mina offered. "If the tickets really matter, just say you forgot it. I'm sure you're not the only one without."

"No, Raye's right," Serena replied, trying one last time to dissuade her cousin and friends from entering.

Mina looked to her in shock. "Serena!"

Raye also seemed surprised by Serena's response, and when their eyes met Raye knew Serena was sensing the same thing. Serena realized her priestess friend knew more than she had originally hoped.

_Her powers have been apparent for a while,_ Serena thought. _That shouldn't be._

"They're letting people in, are we going?" Amy asked, suddenly sounding slightly nervous.

Mina turned from Raye, moving forward with the line. Raye glanced at Serena and the other two before joining them as well. With different reasons for their feelings of anticipation, the five girls entered with the rest.

* * *

><p>At the edge of the crowd Luna and Artemis sat where they had been waiting since following Serena and Mina there.<p>

"Should we follow them?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Artemis replied.

"We wouldn't have to worry so much if you would just help the princess awaken her powers."

Artemis glared at him. "Have you found anything about Sailor Moon?"

"No. I'm hoping she'll show up here today."

"The problem will be telling which one she is."

Luna frowned, suddenly realizing that would be a difficult task given the number of girls in Sailor Moon costumes.

The youma in disguise smirked as she plucked the two cats from the ground, roughly holding them up.

"No cats," she sneered, before tossing them away.

She turned and walked in after the girls. Luna and Artemis exchanged a glance before running, getting inside just before the doors could lock.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so so so so so much to reviewers:

dark shadowed rose

inufan155687: Uranus and Neptune won't be arriving yet. I'll probably have the Inner scouts awaken first and it'll probably happen very rapidly, at least one per chapter once I start having them awaken. But you got the rest of the next chapter right (except I switched to Endymion/Serenity so you've got the next chapter not this one)

xx Twilight Princess xx

saveme57: I give too much away in spoilers…but if you really want one I'll give you one: someone dies in the end…take that as you will. It could mean Beryl it could mean anyone…

Markus777: I'm not sure if those were rhetorical questions or not, but I don't want to give anything away so I can't answer yet.

BostonBill

CaseClosed621

TsukiyoTenshi

James Birdsong

Ariel Night

MJ

And lily-loves-you-4ever

I figured since I had writers block with the modern characters I'd write up a quick chapter on Serenity and Endymion to see what they are up to. So sorry for the delay. I hadn't realized so much time had passed…hopefully it won't happen again but don't worry this story will not be abandoned (unless I die or something because the only two people who know I even have an account here won't continue it). I'll have the next update up as soon as I can, hopefully within the next week.

And for anyone who hasn't read the new Codename Sailor V and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon mangas, go out now and get them! They are totally awesome! And I'm wondering if there's a way I can work in the character of Phantom Ace… probably not oh well.

As usual, I own nothing more than a few sailor moon shirts, bracelet, mangas, and a sticker.

* * *

><p>Serenity sighed, dipping her small feet into the cool water. She smiled as a deer approached the other side of the calm stream for a drink. The princess found earth to be relaxing, and with the threat of a war it had been easy for her to sneak away from the distracted Sailor Scouts. She had found the pond in the forest, not far from where she had first met Prince Endymion and his guards.<p>

"I knew you'd be back."

Serenity gasped, turning to see Endymion leaning against a tree behind her. He smiled softly, before turning his attention to the deer. He held out his hand and the doe slowly approached, snagging a small treat from the Earth Prince.

"How long have you been there?" Serenity asked.

"A while," Endymion replied.

The Moon princess quickly rose to her feet, picking up her discarded shoes.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Endymion reached for her before she could leave. "I told you that I wanted to see you again. Don't leave so soon."

"But my mother-"

"Our parents are all worried about threats from the Negaverse. I think they'll be okay if we're out of their way for a while."

Serenity nodded in agreement.

"There is a beautiful lake at the end of this stream," Endymion told her. "Come. Let me show you."

He took Serenity's hand, pulling her along with him. The princess laughed, sensing the happiness from her soon-to-be lover. The prince and princess took off, leaving behind their responsibilities to their own kingdoms for just a little while.

A short distance away, Sailor Venus stepped forward, ready to fight to get her princess away from the prince. A figure stepped from the shadows to stop her, Venus glared as Kunzite stepped forward his eyes on his friend and master.

"Let them be," he ordered. "My master has never been so truly happy."

Venus yanked herself from his grasp, taking a defensive position in response.

"She will be protected, Sailor Venus," Kunzite continued. "You have no reason to worry."

"I don't trust you."

"Your cousin is safe. No one will harm her while she is with Endymion. We need only to worry about our enemies."

"You are the enemy," Venus snapped.

"Endymion is in love with her!" Kunzite shouted. "I did not believe such a thing even existed until now."

Venus blinked, looking to the couple slowly fading away.

"Come. I know where we can still watch over them. They should be safe here, but our enemies are likely to know more than we think they do."

Nodding, Sailor Venus followed the earth guard through the thick forest. Kunzite watched through the thick brush as his prince lead Serenity towards the crystal waters. The princess laughed as the tide tickled her feet. She reached down, gathering a couple shells left behind by the waves.

"He ordered us to guard her you know," Kunzite said softly.

Venus looked to him questioningly, wanting him to continue.

"When she's here that is," he added. "No harm will come to her, unless the other three generals and I die first. Your princess is as safe here as she is anywhere else."

"I suppose you expect the same treatment for Endymion when he sneaks into the Moon kingdom?"

"It's all I ask."

Venus studied her supposed enemy closely as he watched over the prince and princess. She had to admit that until Serenity had ventured to earth, she feared the princess would die from loneliness. Not a single suitor wanted anything more than be king of the Silver Alliance, and here Endymion was, already named as the sole heir of his own kingdom with no reason to take over anywhere else. Venus couldn't help but wonder if the love he felt for her dear cousin was true. In that case, the two were already doomed since both had their own kingdoms to someday rule.

Kunzite looked to the sailor scout in concern, noticing that she'd been oddly silent. Endymion and Serenity were lying on the beach looking up at the moon, with no sign that they would move from their embrace any time soon. The head general brushed his fingertips across Venus' cheek.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes. Of course." She focused her attention on the couple just a short distance away. "They are doomed. The best interests of their kingdoms will tear them apart. They can never be together."

"He's never loved anyone."

Venus sighed. "Do the king and queen know about this?"

"Of course not. They are busy making sure the armies are ready should the Negaverse decide to attack." He paused. "Queen Serenity…does she know?"

"She knows her daughter has been trying to get back here. She's asked me a few times if I knew anything but I…I told her I didn't."

"You are covering for her?"

"I am trusting that no one here will harm her."

"As long as the earth kingdom lives, no harm will come to your princess. That protection is extended to you and the other scouts as well."

Venus blinked, surprised by his words. "Then that protection will be yours on the Moon and other planets of the silver alliance.

"Endymion!" Serenity shrieked as she was thrown into the water.

Sailor Venus was ready to go protect her princess when she saw Endymion be pulled under by the soaking wet girl. Both came up a moment later, laughing and gasping for air. Venus relaxed, but stiffened once more as the prince cupped Serenity's chin. He slowly leaned down, brushing his lips across Serenity's.

"No," Venus whispered, realizing in that moment that the love was in fact true. The prince and princess were soul mates.

"If you wish to leave, I will make sure Serenity is escorted back to the Moon Palace."

"The other scouts should be aware of this," Venus told him. "Well…the inner scouts. I'm afraid Sailor Uranus is rather protective and might do a great deal of harm to Prince Endymion. Sailor Jupiter alone might find a way to hurt him. Do not worry though, I will make sure only the other three inner scouts know, and I will order them not to do anything."

"I will do the same for the other generals."

"I can trust Serenity's safety with you?"

"You have my word," Kunzite assured her.

"Thank you, General Kunzite."

Kunzite bowed. "I am sure we will meet again, Sailor Venus."

Venus nodded before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"He said what?" Mars exclaimed.<p>

Venus hung her head, realizing it had been a bad idea to pass along her knowledge.

"Do you really believe she's going to be safe there?" Jupiter asked, sounding just as angry as their hot headed companion.

Venus sank into the seat next to Sailor Mercury, who hadn't said a single word all night.

"General Kunzite was sincere in his promise that Serenity would be alright. I wanted to get back here as soon as possible."

"So you left her with the prince of earth and his generals?" Mars shouted.

"I don't know why but…I trust him."

"What about what we think? Serenity could be dead by now!"

"I'm not," Serenity said, entering the room.

She calmly sat down beside Sailor Mercury, unable to hide her smile of happiness.

"You skipped your studies again," Mercury noted.

"It was boring. And I wanted to tell you that I will stop pestering the four of you about me becoming a sailor scout."

The four exchanged glances.

"You are?" Venus asked.

Serenity nodded. "I convinced Endymion to help me learn some defense. Jadeite helped a lot in convincing him, but in the end all of them agreed."

"You're on a first name basis with them?" Jupiter snapped.

"Endymion introduced me to them before he brought me back here. The four are very good friends of his, and very kind. Mother hasn't noticed I left yet has she?"

"No, we told her you were ill," Venus replied. "She's been so busy she hasn't even gotten a chance to find out we were lying."

"Well thank you."

"You can't keep sneaking out, Serenity."

"I can so. I just won't get caught."

"You always get caught," Mars muttered, still fuming.

"Sailor Mars, everything we've been told about earth is a lie. It's a beautiful planet, and the people are most definitely not barbarians. I've never met anyone like Endymion."

"Please Serenity, don't be foolish!" Sailor Mars yelled. "He's tricking you!"

"He loves me! And I love him!" Serenity shouted in reply.

"It's a lie!"

"No it's not," Sailor Venus interrupted. "His love for her is true."

Serenity gasped, jumping up to embrace her cousin. "Really?"

Venus nodded, seeming wary of the fact.

"Then we're happy for you, Serenity," Jupiter said. "But there is no way this can work out."

"Sailor Jupiter has a point," Mercury agreed. "You and Prince Endymion are the sole heirs to your kingdoms, and Earth has still not joined the Silver Alliance. Even if your mother would allow it, there would be no hope for your relationship with Prince Endymion to go anywhere."

"We'll figure something out. But for now no one can tell Mother. Promise?"

Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter nodded. Serenity looked to Mars.

"This is not going to end well," Mars warned.

"Please?"

"Fine."

Serenity smiled. "Then you'll help me see Endymion?"

"We didn't say we'd go that far!" Mars snapped.

"The generals agreed to it," Serenity said softly.

Mars crossed her arms.

"Unless your life is in danger, we'll help you see Endymion," Venus assured her.

* * *

><p>Endymion looked up as the head general entered the room. Kunzite seemed slightly troubled, and even more distracted than Endymion had been thinking of his moon goddess.<p>

"Can I help you, Kunzite?" Endymion asked.

The head general leaned back against the wall. "You've fallen in love with Princess Serenity."

"I suppose I have."

"What will become of the earth? She will not leave her own kingdom, someday she must rule the Silver Alliance."

"We will worry about that when the time comes." Endymion's eyes narrowed as he studied his old friend. "Kunzite, is something bothering you?"

"How do you know?" Kunzite finally looked up at the prince. "How do you know that you love her?"

Endymion took a deep breath, looking up at the white moon. "Because I cannot picture a moment in my life without her. Because she's the only one I think about. She's the only one I want to be with."

Kunzite nodded, letting the words sink in.

"Is there a reason you ask?"

"What if it's a trick? The sailor scouts have powers they can use to manipulate us."

"Serenity is not a sailor scout, you know that." Endymion hid a smirk. "But this isn't about her is it? This isn't about my relationship with the princess. It's about you, isn't it? Has a certain sailor scout caught your eye?"

"I never said…"

"I knew you were there today, Kunzite. I also know that Sailor Venus arrived to take Serenity back. Thank you for stepping in."

"I swore to protect you."

"Which you do to your best abilities. Perhaps you should do something for yourself."

"I will not let anything get in the way of my duties."

"Just like I said I would never fall in love? Or that I would never allow a woman distract me from my destiny?" Endymion smiled. "We all need love. Serenity told me that. She said she learned it from Sailor Venus. Perhaps you should ask Venus what it truly means."

Kunzite glanced at the moon. "No. Venus is like me. She will not turn her back on her duty. Nor will I. It is my destiny to guard you, and I shall until the day I die."

* * *

><p>Had to throw in a little KunziteVenus. And we're getting more into the plot of the end of the silver alliance. Next chapter: (modern times) Will the girls find out Serena's secret?

Please REVIEW I'm risking being late to work to update, (not that i'd mind being fired). But i'm a nervous wreck because i sent out my first query letter today and now i have to go to work. reviews will make me very very happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so so so much to reviewers:

Dark shadowed rose

TsukiyoTenshi

SailorSea

MAKOVIL

Ariel Night

MJ

CaseClosed621

And loveinthebattlefield (happy new year!)

So reviews were so great that I had to write something up as soon as I had a chance just to give you guys another chapter (a modern chapter). That and I needed something to do while waiting to query a specific literary agent for my original manuscript. Wish me luck! And please review this because it really makes me want to write more, I know every writer says that but you guys are the best and the feedback is really inspiring for this and my other works.

Also, this chapter is really broken up, I apologize for that but I was imagining it in my head and it was flipping from character to character (kinda like the climax of an action movie I guess) so that's what this chapter does.

And by the way, not to spoil this chapter or anything, but I really messed up the whole Sailor Venus thing. I'm kinda still trying to get it to work out the way I want it to. For now, we'll just assume Sailor Venus is the princess. And "love crescent shower" is from the manga Codename Sailor V (which I highly recommend because when Minako called Artemis a "cross-dressing cat", I lost it).

Still don't own Sailor Moon (or Codename Sailor V)

* * *

><p>Amara and Michelle moved from their hiding spot.<p>

"Did Serena mention wearing a costume?" Michelle asked.

"No," Amara replied. "She didn't have a costume."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Michelle whispered. "Something is wrong here. Very wrong."

"Come on. I want to keep an eye on Serena." Amara grabbed her hand and dragged her along as they searched each of the rooms.

"Are you two lost?" a woman asked.

Amara and Michelle jumped, turning to face the woman standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for my cousin," Amara growled, noticing that Michelle had tensed upon the intrusion. "Serena Tsukino. Where is she?"

"Was she auditioning?"

"She was supposed to but this is ridiculous and I'm not letting her."

The woman smiled dangerously, stalking closer to the two. "Well, I can't have you dragging her out of here."

The woman raised her hand as Amara moved to stand in front of Michelle. A toxic smoke quickly filled the room, causing Amara and Michelle to collapse.

Jadeite entered the room. "It's time for the first group. We have to collect as much energy as possible to please Queen Beryl."

The woman smiled. "Of course."

Jadeite looked at the crumpled young women on the floor. "What's this?"

"Two girls who decided to sneak in. They were going to remove one of the girls. I figured we could collect energy from them as well."

Jadeite's eyes narrowed on the two as the woman passed him on her way out. When she was gone Jadeite stepped closer, examining the two more closely.

"Well, well," he said. "Maybe Sailor Moon won't be the only scout to show up after all."

* * *

><p>"That must be where the Sailor Moon auditions are," Hotaru said, looking up at Trista. "A bunch of girls from school were gonna go try out."<p>

"Really?" Trista replied. "It looks like no one showed up."

"The auditions are inside. They must have let everyone in already. But something seems strange about it. I expected more advertisement on the outside."

Trista nodded in agreement. "Where did Darien say he was going again?"

"I don't remember," Hotaru answered. "He said he had to help a friend or something."

"Andrew?"

"He didn't say. I think he has a girlfriend he's not telling us about."

Trista smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I tricked him. I asked why his friend needed help, and he said "she" when he gave a rather vague explanation that she just did."

"Hmm…sounds like Darien has some explaining to do."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "I still wish he'd have liked Serena more. I wonder what she's up to today."

* * *

><p>"We're the first group," Mina half-screeched as she read the schedule they'd been given.<p>

Serena and Raye stood side-by-side, both doing their own scans of the room. Their eyes met momentarily. Serena held in the hope that Raye's powers would awaken, just so she wasn't fighting alone. Unfortunately, she was sure that wouldn't happen. If any scout awakened first, she knew it would be Sailor Venus, who was to pose as the princess until the silver crystal was safe.

"Come on you guys, aren't you excited?" Mina asked.

"Something bad is going to happen," Raye whispered to Serena. "I can sense it."

"Just stay alert," Serena told her.

Raye nodded.

The doors suddenly burst open and the woman from outside entered. "Hello, ladies. If you would please follow me to the audition room in an orderly fashion, we will get through this as quickly as possible."

Serena's hand clutched the broach hidden in her pocket. She glared at the woman, knowing she was merely one of Beryl's youmas in disguise. She joined the other girls as they were led to their auditions.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask ducked in the shadows as a large group of girls were led past. He blinked twice at the sight of a familiar young teen.<p>

"Serena?" he whispered.

Glancing around, the masked man followed the group, staying hidden in the shadows. As if she sensed his presence, Serena looked back. She saw the swish of the cloak as Tuxedo Mask ducked into one of the rooms. Slightly relieved the girl relaxed, pretending to be as clueless as her cousin was at the moment.

"Please wait in here for our director," the youma said.

The woman turned and left, closing the door behind her. Serena watched her leave, slowly inching toward the door.

"Serena, where are you going?" Mina asked.

"Just to find the bathroom," Serena lied.

Raye watched her in suspicion but said nothing as the blonde ran out. Amy looked up from the textbook she'd been reading through.

"Serena has certainly been acting strangely today," she noted.

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "If I didn't know better I'd say she knew something we didn't."

Raye's eyes narrowed as she sensed something she couldn't name. The feeling slowly got stronger and threatened to break her down as Jadeite entered unseen by anyone. "Maybe she does."

* * *

><p>"Luna, find Sailor Moon. If the Negaverse is involved, she's bound to show up. I'll find the princess and make sure she's awakened!" Artemis shouted.<p>

Luna nodded, watching a man in a black tuxedo run by without noticing them. "I know just where to look."

The two separated, going in opposite directions. Luna ran as fast as she could to keep up with Tuxedo Mask. She remained unseen, even as footsteps echoed closer and closer to intersecting their path.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask quickly came to a stop as a small girl ran into him. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes and gasped.<p>

"Sorry," Serena mumbled before taking off again.

The masked man stood for a moment, unsure of what to do when Sailor Moon suddenly appeared.

"Tuxedo Mask."

"Sailor Moon," he replied. "They split the girls up."

"I know. I think they're planning to attack one group at a time. I also know which group they're going after first. Come on!"

Sailor Moon took off back to the room she'd just left before transforming. As they neared it, screams echoed through the halls. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon exchanged a glance before picking up pace.

Luna looked in the direction Serena had taken off in again, debating on which girl to follow. Deciding finding out more about Sailor Moon was more important, the black cat took off.

* * *

><p>Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina glanced around the room as one by one the girls surrounding them dropped unconscious. Amy knelt beside one of the girls, checking pulse and breathing.<p>

"Everything seems normal," she said.

"So what's going on?" a frightened teen asked right before she herself dropped.

"Their energy's being drained," Raye realized.

"Ours is draining too," Lita said, collapsing to her knees.

Amy was the next to fall, as Raye insisted on fighting it. But a moment later Mina was left alone.

"You guys!"

Jadeite angrily watched as Mina remained unaffected.

"Mina!"

The blonde whirled around, seeing a single white cat fun towards her. Artemis summoned Venus' transformation pen dropping it by her feet.

"Take this! Say 'Venus Power! Make up!" he commanded.

"You…you talk?" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina! Just do it!"

Mina fumbled to pick up the pen. "Venus Power! Make up!"

A bright light caught Jadeite's attention. He turned, spotting the newly awakened sailor scout.

Mina glanced down, seeing her golden orange skirt and red bow. "What just happened?"

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Venus," Artemis said. "You must fight him. You are the moon princess. You must protect this world and these people! Earth and the entire universe are counting on you!"

Sailor Venus stared at the white cat. She barely had the ability to move out of the way as Jadeite shot a blast of energy at her.

"I'll take care of her," the woman said, transforming into her true monstrous form.

Venus's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Remember your power, Sailor Venus! Draw on your memories to fight them!" Artemis shouted.

Venus nodded. "Venus Cresent Beam!"

The youma dodged the attack, pinning Sailor Venus against the wall before the girl could blink.

"Moon tiara action!"

A glowing tiara slashed through the youma's arms, causing it to become dust and freeing Sailor Venus.

"Did you really think I'd fall for such a sickening scheme?" Sailor Moon asked. "I wouldn't have even shown up if it hadn't been so painfully obvious that it was you, Jadeite. I said before I wouldn't kill you, but you're going too far! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

"I've heard it before," Jadeite said. "Get rid of her, and the new scout." He took a leap back, disappearing into thin air.

"Now my dears, rise and take down Sailor Moon and the new scout once and for all!"

Sailor Moon glanced at Sailor Venus, who stood struggling to search her memory for an idea. As the humans closed in on both girls, she had it.

"Love Crescent Shower!" Venus shouted.

A sparkling rain fell down on them and the girls returned to their energy drained states. The youma moved to attack but was slashed by a blood red rose.

"Your turn, Sailor Moon," he said.

Sailor Moon nodded to him, removing her tiara once again. "Moon tiara action!"

The youma didn't have time to move and slowly crumpled into dust. Sailor Moon smiled in satisfaction and went to make her leave before being stopped by Artemis. Luna appeared in the shadows, having fallen behind, watching as her companion cornered the mysterious scout.

"Who are you and what is your relation with the Negaverse?" Artemis demanded.

"You heard me earlier. I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and justice. That's all you need to know." She jumped up, avoiding the cat and joining Tuxedo Mask on the window ledge.

"Hey!" Artemis protested as the two made their escape.

Luna joined him as he approached Sailor Venus. The scout of love stood examining her surroundings, slowly focusing on the two cats.

"Princess, you have awakened," Luna said happily.

"Princess? Me?" Sailor Venus shook her head. "No. I'm not who you think. I'm…just Mina."

"You are the princess of the silver millennium," Artemis corrected. "It's up to you to destroy the Negaverse once and for all."

"The Negaverse? You mean that man, Jadeite, and that…thing?"

Both cats nodded.

"In order to protect our world from negative forces," Luna explained. "You must fight them. The remaining scouts will awaken soon."

"Sailor Moon…is she…?"

"We don't know," Artemis admitted. "She could be good or evil. We do not remember her from the silver millennium, but neither of us have our entire memories back. We will begin your training immediately, Sailor Venus, Princess."

Sailor Venus looked around again, her eyes going from the now-open window, to each of her friends. Finally she nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Why do you refuse to kill him? You must tell me!" Tuxedo Mask demanded. "And none of this about his heart being pure. What sort of man preys on innocent young girls?"<p>

"I know who he is!" Sailor Moon replied, suddenly angry at her companion. "Please, trust me. I know I can save him, I just have to figure out how. I might…I might need help."

"What do you need?"

"Not help from you. From his soul mate. If he merely sees her in her Sailor Scout form that might be enough to weaken the hold the Negaverse has on him."

"His soul mate?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "I don't expect you to understand."

Tuxedo Mask watched as she examined the girls slowly leaving the building. Her eyes locked on her friends, noticing that Mina now held a white cat with a strange crescent moon on his forehead. Luna snuck out with them, but quickly made herself scarce. Sailor Moon looked to Raye.

"It won't be long," she whispered. "Jadeite will soon be free from Beryl's control."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so so so much to reviewers:

louise (is it my version of Luna and Artemis that you can't stand, or the characters in general?)

inufan155687

BostonBill

loveinthebattlefield

CaseClosed

SailorSea

princess moonie of the moon

TsukyoTenshi

And Ariel Night

Artemis and Luna are very confused right now. So I started this chapter with them. And the whole Sailor Venus being the Moon princess thing is kinda sorta sorted out in this chapter so yay!

Still don't own Sailor Moon. But I do have a black cat named Loona…

* * *

><p>Artemis watched his sleeping charge as she sighed again in her sleep. He looked to the golden wand on her nightstand, adorned with the symbol of the planet Venus. He knew Queen Serenity was keeping memories from them, in case they were intercepted by Beryl or her youmas. Their memories had been hidden to hide the princess, both cats knew that. However, those memories should have been returned once the first scout was awakened.<p>

A movement near the back garage caught Artemis's eye and he watched as Luna sat looking up at the window, as if wanting to speak to him. Taking a moment to glance at Mina, he slid the window open and jumped out. Landing gracefully, the white cat joined his companion.

"Artemis, I still do not have all of my memories," Luna began, "but I am certain the Moon Princess was not a sailor scout. Queen Serenity would have never allowed it."

Artemis glanced up at Mina's window. "I know. I was quite surprised when the wand for Sailor Venus appeared. We need to find a way to contact Queen Serenity, she is the only one who can sort this out."

"What if Mina is not the princess?"

Artemis blinked. "Do you have someone else in mind?"

"Of course not. However, Sailor Venus was the princess of the planet Venus. I can't shake the feeling that we lied to her."

"You don't really think Queen Serenity is misleading us, do you?"

"Artemis, you and I both know that girl is a sailor scout. As soon as she transformed, part of her knew that she had to fight. I've gotten some memories since she awakened, and she is in fact Sailor Venus, the guardian of Venus and scout of love."

Artemis frowned. "Finding the princess must be our top priority. Until then, Mina nor anyone else can know about this. We will continue to consider her the princess. Once we find the true princess, perhaps everyone's full memories will return and Sailor Venus will understand."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Have you figured anything out about Sailor Moon?"

"I attempted to find her and Tuxedo Mask after the incident, but ran into Serena. She seemed distressed over something, so I wanted to stay until she fell asleep."

"Luna, don't get distracted."

"I'm not distracted, Artemis. I have a feeling she has more to do with anything than we realize."

"You think she could be the princess?"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far. But she is from the Silver Millennium. I can sense it. Whether she is good or evil, I do not know. She could be another Sailor Scout, but she bears no resemblance to any I can remember."

"Your first priority is to discover the identity of Sailor Moon, Luna," Artemis said. "Then you can be a housecat."

"Housecat?" Luna huffed. "Is that what you think I'm doing? I'm certainly not the only one who enjoys a warm bed and occasional meal!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means! Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go out and see if I can spot Sailor Moon anywhere. I doubt there will be attacks for a while, but that doesn't mean Sailor Moon isn't around. It's quite chilly tonight, so you better go back inside where you can stay warm."

Artemis watched as she stalked off. "What's got her?"

* * *

><p>Serena shook her head, watching from the window as Luna bound off into the night leaving Artemis behind. When Artemis finally returned into the house, she grabbed her keys and left. Once outside she quickly transformed into Sailor Moon, knowing it would attract Tuxedo Mask.<p>

Immediately following the battle at the convention center, the two had escaped and separated. She could tell Tuxedo Mask had questions about the new scout, and was afraid to even wonder what he would say to her tonight. She didn't have to wait long, as soon as she reached the rose garden in the park, the masked man showed up.

"There are others like you?" he asked.

"They're nothing like me," Sailor Moon whispered.

"Sailor Moon, will there be other scouts?"

"Yes. Now that Venus has awakened the others will quickly follow. At least the three inner scouts. I am not sure on the outer scouts as of yet. They do not come in unless absolutely necessary."

"You know them well. Are they on our side?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "Our enemies are the same. In this life we are to protect this planet. It is all that is left of the Silver Millennium."

"The Silver Millennium?"

"I can't explain much. It was a long time ago, when the kingdoms of our galaxy's planets were part of the Silver Alliance…well all but one. Earth insisted on remaining apart, believing the Moon Queen, the highest Queen of the Alliance was using the others for her own personal gain. She wasn't, after all she was a very peaceful woman. However Earth refused to see reason. Anyway, besides the Moon, each kingdom had a princess who was to protect the Moon Princess, who would one day be queen. The four inner planets, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were the closest guards to the princess. Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had their own duties and were only to protect the princess in times of great distress."

"What happened to the Silver Alliance?"

Sailor Moon sighed. "It fell. The people I fight against, they attacked Earth, and used it to get to the moon. When the moon fell, so did the other kingdoms."

"The kingdoms on other planets?"

"Yes. The Earth managed to survive, however the Negaverse left nothing else untouched. By now I'm sure nothing remains. Every kingdom was destroyed."

"Just like Serena said…" Tuxedo Mask whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing. Just something I remembered being told." He paced back and forth a couple times. "Will this Jadeite attack again soon?"

"I'm sure Beryl has almost lost her patience with him. I just hope she doesn't decide to kill him…"

"Won't that be good?"

"He isn't evil, Tuxedo Mask. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>Jadeite looked in disgust at the unconscious man lying in front of him.<p>

"You have displeased me, Jadeite," Beryl told him. "You have until Nephrite falls into my control to fix things. I want Sailor Moon brought to me, dead or alive. I want to know who she is, and why she never appeared before. And if this Sailor Venus is in fact the princess, I want her destroyed."

"Yes, my queen," Jadeite said through clenched teeth.

"I am not a patient woman, and neither is Queen Metalia. You have less than a full moon cycle to capture Sailor Moon. Do that, and I might forgive your other mistakes."

She turned and walked out of the room. Jadeite clenched his hand and glared at Nephrite, currently in a deep sleep. The youngest of the two, Jadeite wondered what part of him prevented him from killing his weakened rival. Deciding it wasn't worth the time or punishment from Beryl, Jadeite stormed out, preparing to do whatever it would take to capture Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Raye stared at the fire as the sun began peeking into the room. She wasn't trying to see the future or any kind of truth, she had seen enough already. After seeing that Chad really had joined with those evil monsters, Raye feared learning any more than necessary. She jumped slightly when someone tapped on the door.<p>

"Come in," she called, wondering who would be there so early.

She listened until the door closed again before turning. Amy and Lita stood there as Raye stood.

"Can I help you?"

"Did you see Serena?" Lita asked. "After you went back I mean."

Raye shook her head. "She was gone before I was."

"I didn't see her return to the room," Amy said softly.

"You were awake, weren't you?"

"We were the last four to fall. Mina was still standing. I saw the battle." Amy hesitated. "I saw Mina become Sailor Venus."

Lita's eyes widened since she had not heard that part of the story. Raye let out a rush of air.

"That's what we missed," she said. "I thought something seemed different about Mina."

"I'm going to sound insane, but that white cat, Artemis, he gave her some golden wand or something that allowed her to transform. At first I thought I imagined it, but…"

"But?" Lita prompted.

"I…I had a dream last night. I don't think Mina will be the only one with these powers. And I think there's a reason we all came together."

"We're next," Raye whispered.

The three exchanged worried glances.

"The only thing I don't know," Amy said, "is which of us will be first?"

* * *

><p>As Trista entered her apartment, she froze having a strange feeling pass over her. She quietly set down her keys and wandered through the rooms. As she entered her kitchen, a dark object floating above the table caught her eye. Silently approaching it, Trista waved her hand underneath, as if not believing there was nothing holding it up. Strangely intrigued, she let the wand fall into her hand.<p>

She turned the wand over in her hand, stopping only to examine the symbol adorning the top.

"Sailor Pluto."

Trista turned, facing the woman. "Who are you?"

"That is not important. I don't have much time left. With the sailor scouts awakening I will become but a memory. You will not be alone long. The remaining Outer Scouts will also be awakening soon. Earth is in more danger than I anticipated, and you must help the Inner Scouts stop it!"

"I'm calling the police."

"Just listen to me! You have undoubtedly sensed the danger, and you will soon know the changes that have occurred in this life. I no longer have control over events. Help the inner scouts guard the princess. I fear she is quite reckless in this life. If the four outer scouts do not step in, there will be no princess to protect."

Trista shook her head. "You're…insane."

"You of all the outer scouts should be the first to believe me, Sailor Pluto. Of anyone who would possibly retain some memory of who they were, I hoped you would. You are, as you were in the past life, the oldest. I made sure of that. You are still not the leader, but you will be of great help to the other three outer scouts when they awaken. I'm afraid you must work closely with the inner scouts to effectively do your duty."

"You're serious about this?"

"Are you finally believing me?"

Trista looked down at the wand in her hand. "Queen Serenity. That's who you are."

"You have remembered things."

"I thought they were just dreams," Trista whispered. "But I don't remember the princess."

Queen Serenity frowned. "That is her own doing. I cannot return your memories. Only Serenity can. I don't know what she is planning in this life, but I fear it is something not good."

"She's putting herself in danger," Trista said.

"She's trying to turn the tables. To protect those who should protect her. She is the only hope for earth, if she dies…well I think you'll know what'll happen."

Trista nodded.

"Keep an eye on things," Queen Serenity said, slightly fading away into the moonlight. "You'll know when the time is right to step in."

"Wait-"

"I'm sorry, you will all be on your own now."

"Queen Serenity!"

Trista stared at the moonlight shining through the window. After a moment her gaze returned to the wand. Her grip on it tightened as she fought the urge to transform.

* * *

><p>Serena paused on her way home from school, seeing Amy enter the cram school. Her attention was drawn to a window, where a pair of eyes stared down at her threateningly. Wondering if this would be the next attack, Serena quickly turned, running straight into none other than Darien.<p>

"Watch it, Buns," he said.

"I don't have time for you, jerk-face!" she shouted running into the cram school.

Darien blinked, surprised by her anger. Then he realized where she'd gone.

"What is she doing?" he asked himself. "She couldn't get in there."

A few moments later he felt Sailor Moon transform. He ducked into an alley to transform into Tuxedo Mask. For now, Serena would have to wait.

* * *

><p>I hope that wasn't too terrible. I originally had Trista being visited by Sailor Pluto (from the future, or it could also have been the past) but I didn't like how it ended up and didn't think Pluto would do that. So I had Queen Serenity show up instead. Now I'm off to class, and need some cheering up so REVIEWS are much appreciated! They also get me writing more *hint*hint* ;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

So, as sad as it sounds I just realized there was actually a mineral known as "beryl". I knew where the names for jadeite and co came from, but always wondered where Beryl came from. Now I know…and feel a bit dumb. Oh well.

Thanks to reviewers:

louise,

James Birdsong,

saveme57,

SerenityMoonGodness,

Hagu (Serena is actually sending the dreams. That might have only been mentioned in the prequel to this: "Change". She doesn't mean to, but the princess part of her wants Endymion back so she's calling out to him for help.),

loveinthebattlefield (it was perfectly obvious in the actual anime as well but it took him quite some time. She had to transform right in front of him for him to finally realize, oh, Meatballhead/Odango-Atama is Sailor Moon. I thought it was interesting how they never realized something, so I kept that as part of my storyline. Plus he sees Serena as a clutzy little girl, so doesn't really consider that she could be a superhero.)

TsukiyoTenshi,

Comet Moon,

Ariel Night,

CaseClosed621 (I wish I would have thought of something like that! And sorry for the confusion, but Trista does live on her own, not with Hotaru and Darien. Just thought I should clear that up. She's their cousin, and they're really close that's why it seems like they're always together but they don't live together.)

and MJ (will you ever keep up with my fanfics?)

So sorry for lack of updates. This semester sucks class wise and work is even worse. I'm also focusing more on my original work, so fanfics get shoved to the side. But I wanted to give you something, so I typed this up really quick. It's rather fast-paced and a bit rushed too so please forgive me. The story's also kind of taken a mind of it's own (which my stories usually do by this point) so it's not exactly what I had planned for this chapter, mostly because more than one scout awakens...

* * *

><p>Amy stopped inside the door, surprised to find everyone in the room sleeping at their desks. She gasped at the sight of the youma at the front of the room. She took a step back, hoping to flee before being noticed. But the youma turned.<p>

"You!" it shouted.

Amy's book fell from her hands as she turned and ran as fast as she could away. The youma followed just as quickly, easily catching up to the frightened girl. Amy had almost reached the doors of the school when brainwashed students blocked her way. Unable to go anywhere else she stopped, turning to face the youma.

Just as Amy thought there was no escape the doors burst open.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Sailor Moon shouted.

The youma snarled turning its attention from the supposed human. "Sailor Moon, you took the bait."

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way as Jadeite showed up and threw a blast of energy toward her. The scout was slightly too slow and thrown several feet away. She slowly pushed herself up, only to be attacked again by Jadeite.

"You're not evil, Jadeite, please listen to me," she said softly. "Believe me…"

The evil man stalked forward, intending on ending the young girl's life when she was swept up by Tuxedo Mask.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" he asked.

Sailor Moon nodded, standing straight and facing Jadeite.

"Save them," Tuxedo Mask told her, gesturing to the humans and Amy. "I'll take Jadeite."

"Right!"

The two went separate ways. Tuxedo Mask blocked Jadeite's path as he started towards Sailor Moon again.

"Well, well, we have the mighty protector," Jadeite sneered, summoning orbs of energy in his hands.

"You won't hurt her," Tuxedo Mask swore as their battle began.

Sailor Moon stopped short of the humans and pulled off her tiara.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" someone yelled.

A flash of light hit the youma head on, distracting it from Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Venus is on the scene! You won't get away with trying to take over the city's most brilliant minds! In the name of Venus I will punish you!"

"Hey that's my line," Sailor Moon complained. "Kind of."

Sailor Venus smiled as she dropped beside her. "You look like you could use some help."

"I've managed," Sailor Moon snapped.

The youma straightened, preparing to attack again. Luna and Artemis rushed over to Amy, watching the battle in a cross between fascination and fear. The two cats exchanged a glance and Luna summoned a blue pen, dropping it in front of Amy.

"Hold this up and say Mercury Power! Make up!" Luna commanded.

Amy's eyes widened. "You talk?"

"There's no time for that," Artemis said. "Hurry! Trasnform!"

Sailor Moon dodged another attack as the youma concentrated on her. Venus tried her best to distract it to no avail.

Amy rose to her feet, taking in the forgotten humans who had fallen around her. "Mercury Power! Make up!"

Venus heard the call and turned to see Sailor Mercury standing where Amy had just been. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as another attack struck her.

"Mercury Bubble Spray!"

The youma screeched as the new scout's attack hit her.

Sailor Moon quickly took her chance, aiming her tiara and letting it go.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted.

The youma had no time to move as it was struck down.

At the same time, Tuxedo Mask drew his cane and Jadeite fell. The slightly younger man stared fearfully into the blue eyes behind the mask. Tuxedo Mask didn't move.

_Why do I feel as if this has happened before?_ He wondered.

Seeing the vanquished youma, Jadeite teleported away. Tuxedo Mask lowered the cane he'd used as a weapon. He turned to Sailor Moon, looking more weathered from this battle than any other they'd been in recently.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" he asked.

The moon scout nodded, sadly watching as Venus approached Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury? Another Sailor Scout?" Venus asked.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

"Amy, you are Sailor Mercury. The brains of the Inner Scouts, and guardian of the planet mercury."

"I'm…" Mercury blinked as she took in the new information.

"Your mission is to protect the silver crystal and the princess," Luna continued.

"Venus, we also have something to tell you," Artemis added. "We're afraid we made a mistake. You are not the princess as we originally believed."

Sailor Venus smiled, suddenly looking to where Sailor Moon stood watching. "I know. I had a dream about it. I'm the princess of Venus. Don't worry, Artemis. We'll find the princess. And the other scouts. We've already found Mercury."

Luna and Artemis sighed in relief. Luna suddenly ran off, following as Sailor Moon left the scene.

* * *

><p>Darien sighed as he entered his apartment. He leaned against the closed door, weary from the battle and still trying to figure out why the fight with Jadeite had given him such a strong feeling that he was missing something.<p>

"Something wrong?"

Startled, Darien looked up. "Trista, I forgot you were here."

"You're later than usual. What happened?"

Darien shook his head. "Where's Hotaru?"

"She was tired and went to lie down right after school. I don't think it's been very helpful though. She's been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"You didn't know?" Trista replied. "She screams like someone's torturing her. I'm surprised your neighbors haven't called the cops on you. I finally got her back to sleep."

"What happens in these nightmares? Did she say?"

"She mumbles things. Darien, I'm worrying about her. When I asked about the nightmare all she'd say is that she died."

"She told me about that. She said something about being unable to protect a princess and everything was destroyed."

Trista's eyes widened as pieces finally clicked in her mind.

"You know what she's talking about?"

"Of course not," Trista lied. "If you don't mind, I should be getting home. Goodbye, Darien."

Darien blinked in confusion as his older cousin suddenly left. He heard a noise and saw Hotaru peeking around the corner.

"Another scout awakened," she said.

"How did you…"

"Which one?"

"Why would I know?" Darien replied, moving to the kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee.

"I know more than you think," Hotaru told him. "I found the suit when I was looking for your jacket."

"A lot of people have suits."

"Not like Tuxedo Mask."

Darien turned facing his little sister, who stood innocently in the doorway. She held up a dark violet pen.

"You can help me get in touch with the other scouts. Can't you?"

* * *

><p>Luna sighed as she returned to Serena's apartment alone, having lost track of Sailor Moon somewhere along the way. Artemis and Mina had gone with Amy, making sure the slightly confused girl got home without any more youma trouble.<p>

Seeing the door slightly open, Luna nudged it open and entered. Serena was standing at the kitchen sink, leaning towards the window to see the moon slowly rising into the darkening sky. Jumping up on the counter, Luna meowed for her attention. Absentmindedly, Serena reached over to stroke the black cat's fur.

"You don't know what you're doing," Serena whispered.

The cat blinked, wondering if the statement was directed at her and if the girl knew something more than previously believed. A tear ran down Serena's cheek, falling untouched to the counter.

"I don't want to be weak," she cried.

It was then Luna noticed the scars and bruises covering Serena's arms. In the trash can was the uniform Serena had worn this morning, covered in patches of dried blood.

Serena wiped her eyes and smiled at the cat. "Are you hungry?"

Luna tilted her head, wondering how badly Artemis would hurt her if she spoke. Something had happened to cause Serena such pain, and though Luna didn't want to admit it, she'd grown fond of the teen girl. Even if she wasn't of importance to their mission, Luna didn't want to see her hurt.

Serena sat a bowl of cold meat on the counter in front of Luna. "There."

Luna sniffed at it and took a bite as Serena closed and locked the door.

_Was she waiting for me to come home?_ Luna wondered. _Wait a moment_, home?

As if reading the cat's thoughts Serena laughed softly and went into her bedroom. A few minutes later Luna followed, jumping onto the bed and curling up beside the sleeping girl. No matter what Artemis said, Luna was going to find a way to communicate with Serena. If nothing else, she would at least figure out who did this to the innocent girl.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artemis, how are we gonna know who the princess is?" Mina asked, looking down at the white cat she was carrying.<p>

"I'm not sure," Artemis admitted. "Queen Serenity said we'd know when we found her."

"Queen Serenity? That's the last queen of the Moon Kingdom, right?"

Artemis nodded. "She also said the princess was being difficult in this life, which might make matters difficult."

"Hmm... being difficult. Sounds like Serena."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Is that why you have Luna there? You think Serena's the princess?"

"Luna's trying to figure out who Sailor Moon is. Serena took pity on her and gave her a place to stay."

"So Serena knows about all of this?"

"No. Luna's being careful. She won't do anything to endanger the mission."

Mina nodded. "So what's up with you and Luna? Are you like a couple or something?"

"What?" Artemis growled.

Mina laughed. "I'm the sailor scout of love, I can sense when something's going on."

Artemis shook his head. "Your powers aren't as good as you think."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Think what you want. I know romance when I see it."

* * *

><p>Michelle slowly closed her violin case, remembering nothing about the performance but the fact that she had scanned the crowds several times without seeing her friend. Ever since they had awakened in the convention center after going after Serena, Amara had purposely been avoiding her. Michelle knew that Amara felt guilty, but didn't realize it was guilty enough to avoid her.<p>

Sighing, the musician picked up her things and left the dressing room. Walking towards the exit, Michelle turned when she heard a voice call her name. A woman stepped out of the shadows from a nearby hallway.

"Can I help you?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," the woman replied extending a hand. "You can."

Michelle watched in confusion as the woman's arm reached for her, grasping onto hers tightly. Michelle struggled slightly, trying to escape. The woman laughed as she began to drain the young woman's energy. As Michelle began worrying she was done for, a teal wand appeared in her hand. Memories of defending a beautiful kingdom so long ago rushed back into Michelle's thoughts as she pulled away from the woman, now a hideous monster.

"Neptune Power! Make up!"

* * *

><p>Yes, another cliffhangerish ending, you should know by now those are my specialty. I'm not really sure about how Michelle becomes Sailor Neptune, I couldn't remember if it was explained in the anime or not (I know Amara's beginning was and I'm going to use elements from that). I haven't gotten far enough in the manga to know how Michelle gets her powers so I'm making it up. It's fanfiction I'm allowed. Hopefully it won't be so long for the next update. Reviews will remind me to write!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to reviewers:

saveme57

inufan155687: Uranus has not awakened as of yet….but it's coming up

CaseClosed621: for the outer scouts, who are awakening on their own (which I think they did in the anime at least), the transformation pens come to them. Luna and Artemis must give them to the inner scouts but the outer scouts are more independent.

TsukiyoTenshi

Phenitial

loveinthebattlefield

Ariel Night

This might be the last chapter for a while bc I shall be very very busy, so forgive me if I don't update soon enough!

I still don't own sailor moon. :(

* * *

><p>Darien stared at the dark object in his sister's hand. It was similar to the one he'd seen the cat give to Sailor Venus before she first transformed. He had no idea the girl's civilian name, but he knew he'd seen her before. Then a similar wand had been given to another girl, who then became Sailor Mercury.<p>

"Darien?" Hotaru said, by now right in front her slightly shocked brother. "I think Trista's a scout too. She wasn't surprised when I told her about my dream. I saw her in them too, as Sailor Pluto. She didn't say though, and I didn't ask. But I know you've been fighting with Sailor Moon, I don't remember her from the dreams… You have to have some contact with the scouts though, right?"

"Just Sailor Moon," Darien softly replied. He looked up into Hotaru's anxious violet eyes, seeing her desire to join in on the fight that shouldn't even be hers. "I don't want you involved in this."

"But-"

"I mean it, Hotaru. You could get hurt."

"And you won't?"

Darien leaned down, placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "Promise me, you won't use that or contact the other scouts."

"No. I have to, Darien. Like you have to be Tuxedo Mask and guard the princess."

"What…"

"I don't know who she is. But I think I have to find her." Hotaru's gaze turned distant for a moment. "Before we lose her again."

"Again?"

"Remember when I told you about my dreams? It was the princess who died, but I didn't see her. I saw the queen, and I saw you…"

"Me?"

Hotaru nodded. "You were there. But you weren't from the moon kingdom like the rest of us. You were from Earth. The only one who survived when the negaverse took over the planet. You got away and sought refuge on the moon."

Darien leaned back against the counter, his mind struggling to remember a past life when he could barely remember the first few years of this life.

Hotaru sighed. "But I can't see you well, I don't know if I didn't know you in that life. Or if someone is blocking me from remembering. I worry the princess is responsible. If she is, I will not know much more until she wants me to."

"The princess? Who is she?"

"The Moon Princess. That's all I know. She died in our last life, because the negaverse attacked."

"The princess died? How?"

"I don't know. I see a bright light, and that's the end. Everyone died, except the Queen. And to save us, she used the rest of her strength to send us into the future where we will finally be able to destroy the negaverse and bring peace to the universe once more."

"You can't seriously believe this," Darien said.

"Why not? You do. You still call for the princess in your sleep. Isn't that why you became Tuxedo Mask? To help a princess?"

* * *

><p>"Serena!" Mina shouted, banging on the door. "Come on! Open the door!"<p>

Luna slowly awakened, seeing the bed was made and silence filled the small apartment. A moment later Mina came into the room, staring at the neat bed that hadn't been slept in for some time now.

"Luna, where is she?" Mina asked.

Luna shook her head. "I never heard her leave."

Mina sighed, sitting on the bed beside the black cat. "It's okay, Luna. I'm gonna meet with Amy in a couple hours. Are you going to join us?"

"I think I'll go looking for Serena," Luna replied.

"Luna-"

"Don't start, Artemis," Luna snapped, interrupting him.

The white cat's eyes widened in surprise. He blinked twice before looking to Mina.

"You don't think Serena's in trouble, do you?" Mina quietly asked.

"What sort of trouble could she possible get into?" Artemis asked. "And you said yourself that she disappeared every so often. Maybe she needed to clear her head."

Mina bit her lip, but seemed accept that answer. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Deep submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted.<p>

The youma ducked out of the way as the attack neared it. "Gotta do better than that!"

Sailor Neptune quickly moved, agilely avoiding being harmed by the youma's counter attacks. The young woman was just about to get the upper hand of the battle when it multiplied. The second appeared right in front of her, causing the new scout to fall back. The two separate creatures became one again, towering over Neptune.

"Deadly scream!"

The youma turned to the new arrival, and Neptune quickly jumped to her feet.

"Deep submerge!" she shouted, repeating her attack.

Defeated by the combined attack, the youma crumpled to dust. Neptune looked around, finding herself once again alone.

* * *

><p>"No," Sailor Moon whispered.<p>

"Something wrong?" a voice asked.

Sailor Moon turned, startled by the slightly familiar voice. "Sailor Pluto."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sailor Pluto stepped closer.

"Strange how you're the only Sailor Scout I do not remember," Pluto said. "Yet you were the first to awaken. The question is: whose side are you on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You also don't seem pleased to see the other scouts awakening. If you didn't look so familiar to me I'd say you were most definitely from the dark kingdom."

"I'm not," Sailor Moon said. "I'm going to stop them."

"Alone? Is that why you're against awakening the others?"

"Yes. There is no need for anyone else to get involved."

"If that was true no one would be awakening. If you were even able to destroy the dark kingdom alone, why have you not done so already? Instead, you waste your time fighting the countless monsters thrown at you."

"I'm building up my strength. I'll be ready to take them on soon."

"I doubt that. You don't seem to be able to handle any battles well without your Tuxedo Mask. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was the only reason you were even still alive."

"I can handle myself, with or without Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon snapped. "And I don't need the other scouts. Just stay out of my way."

"I was told not to interfere unless I had to, but something tells me I should be stopping you."

Sensing the hidden threat, Sailor Moon tensed even more.

"However, I also realize you were here because you knew there would be an attack," Sailor Pluto continued. "For that, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't make me regret it. If I find the slightest hint you are with the negaverse, I will you stop you!"

Sailor Moon watched as Sailor Pluto turned and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Amy and Mina sat across from each other at the arcade. The blue haired girl seemed distant as Mina rattled on about what she'd learned in the past couple days.<p>

"Amy, are you even listening?" Mina asked after noticing her friend's behavior.

"Of course," Amy quickly replied, refocusing on the situation at hand.

"You're usually not this out of it," Mina noted. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Amy nodded. "It's just my friend Greg hasn't been to school in a few days."

"Friend huh?" Mina asked, smiling.

Amy blushed and looked down. "I'm worried because he's just as studious as I am, he's never missed class before."

"A friend of mine has been missing for about a week now," Lita said, approaching their table. "Sorry. I stopped in and couldn't help but overhear."

"You don't think those monsters have anything to do with their disappearances, do you?" Amy asked.

"There's more than just a couple kids," Andrew said, bringing Mina the milkshake she had ordered. "I heard downtown by the Hikawa shrine people have been disappearing by the busload. The six-o-clock bus to be exact."

The girls exchanged glances.

"Isn't that where Raye…" Mina didn't finish her sentence.

"She might know more about it," Amy said. "We should go talk to her."

Mina nodded in agreement. Lita sighed as the two got up and ran off.

"What got into them?" Andrew wondered aloud.

Lita frowned. _That's a very good question,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>There were now two others, Jadeite realized as he glared into the room. Two more who would compete to please their queen and destroy the sailor scouts once and for all. If he were given just a bit more time he would most certainly succeed in gathering the energy he needed. He already some people gathered, all he had to do was draw more energy from them. If Sailor Moon hadn't gotten in his way, he would have had the energy he was required to capture long ago.<p>

Jadeite clenched his hands into fists. "I have no choice but to kill her, so why can't I? Tuxedo Mask was no stronger than I am, so why did I let him come so close to killing me?" He suddenly paused, coming to another realization. "Why does Sailor Moon refuse to kill me?"

Queen Beryl suddenly smiled wickedly from her post beside the first man. "Nephrite, you have awakened."

Nephrite rose and kneeled before Beryl. "Yes, my queen. I am your loyal servant, Nephrite. Reborn to serve only you."

Jadeite growled and disappeared, returning to earth before he was seen by Beryl. Taking a public bus before it could be claimed by its rightful driver, he made his way towards the Hikawa shrine.

* * *

><p>Raye looked up from her chores long enough to see another group of children ushered away from the shrine by frightened parents. It had been happening more frequently, ever since the bus began disappearing. Raye herself had been blamed by classmates and others. The shrine had never looked so abandoned.<p>

"Raye! Raye!"

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked as Mina and Amy ran up to her.

"We need to know whatever you can tell us about the six-o-clock bus," Mina said.

Raye angrily threw the broom down. "Are you going to accuse me of having something to do with it as well?"

"Of course not! We need to know!" Mina replied.

"It's bus stop right outside the shrine, you passed it as you walked in," Raye answered.

Mina nodded. "Can you tell us anything? Don't you sense anything from it?"

"Of course I do!" Raye shouted. "I sense the same dark energy I sensed when Serena's family died! And when those monsters attack innocent people! I can't exactly say that though, can I? Then I'd definitely be the one who's kidnapping everyone!"

"We're not saying it was you, Raye," Amy said, hoping to calm the priestess down. "It's just that we know you'd know something more than others."

"It's almost time," Mina noted. "We're getting on that bus."

"Are you crazy?" Raye demanded. "When you get on that bus you don't get back off!"

"We have to figure out who's behind the kidnappings!" Mina called over her shoulder as she dragged Amy to where the bus was just arriving.

The doors opened and both girls stepped on, looking at the bus driver, whose face was hidden beneath his hat.

"Good evening," he greeted them.

_His voice sounds so familiar,_ Mina thought as she and Amy took a couple seats.

Raye watched her two friends board the bus and suddenly discarded her broom again to follow them. "Idiots!"

* * *

><p>So, not to spoil or anything I'm using Greg because he's the one who stands out the most when I think about Amy's crush. Same with Ken and Lita. It's fanfiction, so making minor characters major is totally allowed. I also might be altering their personalities a bit, since I really don't remember them all too well.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to reviewers:

TsukiyoTenshi

TropicalRemix (the ones left are Lita, Raye, and Amara)

inufan155687 (Serena doesn't want anyone to know she's the moon princess. The reason for that will be revealed in the end but it's also to protect the scouts and Endymion)

James Birdsong

CaseClosed621

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

MJ

Phential

And ascella star (there will be a bit of a brawl between the scouts, but I've already got that planned out and it's not all scouts against sailor moon it's just one who loses her cool and attacks. The rest just kind of watch, and hope neither one gets killed. Keep in mind, they still haven't figured out she's on their side)

This is kind of a boring chapter, only two major events/scenes and no tiara magic, Luna, or Tuxedo Mask…

* * *

><p>Mina, Raye, and Amy took seats towards the front of the bus, noticing that very few people were in fact even on the bus. Just a mother and son, an old woman, and someone wearing a cape over their body. The last person appeared to be sleeping. Artemis glanced out from under a seat before jumping up into Mina's lap. He was about to speak when he saw Raye with them. After a questioning glance at Mina, he looked more closely at Raye.<p>

_Could she be another scout_? He wondered.

Suddenly the bus started shaking violently, throwing some of the riders around in their seats. Artemis jumped from Mina's lap, giving her a meaningful look to let her know that she should stay alert. The world suddenly went dark and the girls found themselves floating by a few more buses.

"Those must be the others that disappeared," Amy said.

"I don't like this place," Raye murmured.

"Neither do I," Mina replied.

Chuckling to himself, the bus driver rose and walked off the bus.

"Everyone else is asleep," Amy realized.

Mina, Raye, and Artemis looked around to notice they were right.

Mina suddenly bolted for the door.

"Mina!" Artemis shouted, forgetting that he was a cat.

Raye looked to the cat in surprise but said nothing as she and Amy went after their friend, with Artemis at their heels. Hearing them leave, the person beneath the cloak slowly peeked out. Sailor Moon threw her cover up aside and snuck out behind the girls, deciding to watch the scene before becoming involved.

"Venus Power! Make up!" Mina shouted.

"Mercury Power! Make up!" Amy shouted in response.

Raye stood frozen as she saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury appear where her friends once stood. Artemis suddenly approached her, carrying a red transformation pen.

"Quick, Raye, hold it up and say: Mars Power! Make up!" the cat said.

"Mars power! Make up!" Raye cried.

"No," Sailor Moon hissed.

Then her attention was drawn to Jadeite, who had just returned with a new youma ready to battle. Seeing his gaze remain on Sailor Mars slightly longer than the others, Sailor Moon remained hidden, knowing this could be her chance to prove Jadeite was still truly good.

"Well, well, another new little girl pretending to be a guardian," he said.

"Send these people back right now," Sailor Venus demanded.

Jadeite smiled. "And give up valuable energy? Not a chance."

"What you're doing is wrong," Sailor Mars growled.

The smile faltered slightly but remained. "I want them dead," he said to the youma.

Chuckling, the youma sprang forward to attack. The three scouts scattered in response. Sailor Mercury pulled out her hand held computer and quickly scanned the monster.

"The weak spot is just beneath the chin!" she called to the other two, effectively distracting it.

Venus nodded in determination. "Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Mars Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars called at the same time.

The two attacks joined in midair and hit the youma head on. It fell, slowly turning to dust. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Well done," Jadeite said, not amused. "But I don't think that will be quite good enough for this fight."

"I can't move," Venus said.

"My computer!" Mercury cried before it fell to the ground and she too found herself frozen in place.

"Fight it, scouts!" Artemis said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mars as she tried her best to force a movement.

"That's enough, Jadeite," Sailor Moon said, finally revealing herself.

Jadeite looked to the girl standing on top of the nearest bus. "Sailor Moon. We meet again."

"I know what you're feeling," Sailor Moon said. "She's lying to you, Jadeite! And you know it! She'll continue using you until you're no longer useful, and she'll throw you away. You're only a pawn to her!"

"You don't know what you're saying!"

Sailor Moon jumped down, fearlessly approaching him. "I have never lied to you. I don't expect anything, just let me save you. Come back to us, Jadeite. Back to your true love, your true friends. They're not the enemy, and neither are we. With your help we can stop Beryl. Then you can be with your true love once more."

No one missed the conflict in Jadeite's eyes as he fought against what little hold Beryl still had on him.

"Your true loyalty is to Prince Endymion," Sailor Moon continued. "He treated you like a brother, will you betray him like this?"

Jadeite looked away.

Sailor Moon took another step close and held out her hand. "I have the power to erase any hold Beryl has on you. But you have to let me. Please, Jadeite."

"Sailor Moon! Are you crazy!" Artemis shouted.

"He's the enemy!" Venus added.

Jadeite stared at the white-gloved hand and suddenly reached for it. A white light filled the place they were in, destroying the dark spirit within the former earth general. Suddenly clothed in his earth general armor, Jadeite smiled at Sailor Moon before letting his eyes stray to Sailor Mars. Slowly he let go of the moon scout and fell forward.

"Chad," Mars whispered.

"Sailor Mars, I will leave him in your care," Sailor Moon announced.

Mars rushed forward, finding that she was no longer frozen in place.

"He is weak, but he will regain his energy soon," Sailor Moon said.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Venus asked.

"I'm picking up no negative readings from him," Mercury piped up.

"I'm sure she can conceal it."

Sailor Moon stared calmly at the leader of the sailor scouts. "We share the same enemies, but not the same goals, Sailor Venus. You stay out of my way, and I can help you stay alive."

Venus moved into a defensive position, glaring at the other girl.

"You should find a way to get the people back to earth," Sailor Moon added.

"The portal is still open," Mercury said. "It should remain open for a while, at least long enough for us to get everyone back."

"What about Chad?" Mars asked.

"Well we can't leave him here," Venus said. "Sailor Moon, why… she's gone."

The others looked to where Sailor Moon had been just moments before.

"She's getting more and more mysterious by the day," Artemis stated.

* * *

><p>Amara sighed contently as she started organizing the tools in the garage. She might not have won the race, but she had placed well enough to be qualified for next week's. That alone was enough for her. Hearing someone enter, Amara sighed. While she hoped it was Michelle, she knew it was much more likely to be one of the other racer's trying to convince her to quit again. Neither guess was correct.<p>

"Can I help you?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I believe you can," the woman smiled wickedly, turning into a hideous youma.

Amara stepped back, picking up a wrench and holding it between herself and the creature. "Stay back!"

Not listening the creature slinked forward, lunging toward Amara. Suddenly something hit her and knocked her away. Amara looked up to see Sailor Neptune standing in front of her.

"Two for the price of one," the youma gleefully said.

"I won't let you harm her!" Sailor Neptune declared.

"Michelle," Amara whispered.

Hearing her real name, Sailor Neptune gasped risking a glance back. The youma stuck, sending the sailor scout flying into a wall. Amara watched in horror.

"Michelle!"

Before Amara could react, a small transformation wand appeared in front of her.

"Amara, no! Don't even touch it!" Neptune cried.

"I won't let you do this alone!"

Neptune opened her mouth to protest but was caught again by the youma.

"Uranus Power! Make up!" Amara shouted.

"Amara!" Neptune screamed as the youma threw her once more.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus said, sending a glowing gold orb flying to the youma.

At the same time Sailor Neptune leapt to her feet. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The combined attacks hit the youma at the same time, destroying it instantly. Neptune fell to her knees, shaking her head.

"I did not want you doomed to this fate," she said, looking up to Uranus.

Sailor Uranus crossed the room and knelt in front of her friend. "We are not doomed. We'll protect our princess and our universe in this life, Michelle. I won't lose you, and you will not lose me. Never again. That is our destiny."

Neptune slowly slid her arms around Uranus' neck. "I won't let you die again."

* * *

><p>AN:I was gonna wait until all scouts were awakened before bringing the generals back, but I liked how Jadeite's return seemed fit in so well here. And I was trying to get close to the anime for Amara's awakening, but I couldn't remember exactly how it happened. I just remember Neptune (Michelle) was there. I think… Possibilities for the next update: Sailor Jupiter? the Outer Scouts unite? A new enemy? And Sailor Moon: friend or foe? Or will it be a silver millennium chapter since it's been so long?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to reviewers:

loveinthebattlefield

CaseClosed621: thanks for the idea of splitting the chapter! I can't believe I never thought of that! I was going to do that, but the silver millennium bit ended up longer than I thought it would be.

SerentiyMoonGodness

MJ

inufan155687

Phenitial: I like the outer scouts. That's most of the reason for them being awakened. Another reason is that they weren't counting on Sailor Moon so the inner scouts need all the help they can get. I also wondered what it would be like if they had showed up in the first season, instead of not even knowing there were outer scouts until Sailor Pluto in season 2.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

Ariel Night

Taeniaea

(AN: so I know it's been a while, but in my defense it hasn't been a month since the last update! I promised I wouldn't abandon this! I don't normally update this late but I spent most of the day trying to write this (I had no motivation to write today so this chapter seems a bit force). And this is a silver millennium chapter, so sorry for those who want to see Jupiter awaken. Next chapter. Promise. Anyway, please REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>"You're going to get us all into trouble," Sailor Mars muttered.<em>

_"Actually, Queen Serenity is busy at the moment with the king from Uranus," Mercury replied. "This would be a good time for her to go."_

_"Who's going this time?" Venus asked. "I have to stay in case she needs the princess. I'm the only one able to even pass as being similar to her."_

_"I will," Mars immediately volunteered._

_"And me."_

_Venus studied the two carefully. "Why do I feel as if you're going to go down there and cause trouble?"_

_The two exchanged a glance._

_"I'll go with them. There are never enough of us to protect the princess," Mercury said. "I will keep them out of trouble."_

_"Won't that look odd for all three of us to be missing?"_

_"Queen Serenity believes we'll be in training today. She won't even look for us."_

_"Will we be leaving soon?" Serenity asked._

_"Come on," Mars said, grabbing the princess' hand._

_The other two joined their hands as well, while Venus stood back as they teleported to earth. Serenity immediately ran up to Endymion, who stood waiting for her. The four generals stood near him. Kunzite surveyed the other scouts before realizing Venus was not with them. He was about to ask when he realized two were glaring at his prince._

_"Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter," he said. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Not at all," Mars growled._

_"Rumors of your temper seem to be true," Jadeite noted._

_"Temper?" she shouted._

_Mercury held the fiery scout back before she could tackle the youngest general. He stood amused by her attempts at breaking free to strangle him._

_"Jadeite, don't cause any trouble," Endymion ordered._

_"I would never," he replied._

_"Mars, please don't start any problems," Serenity begged._

_"I'm not the one starting anything, princess," Mars replied. "You're the one about to start a war!"_

_"Sailor Mars!" Mercury chastised._

_"I can assure you Sailor Mars, there won't be a war between the earth and moon kingdoms," Endymion replied. "I won't let that happen."_

_"You think this affair you two are having won't have consequences when it ends?"_

_"What makes you think what Serenity and I have will end?"_

_Serenity herself looked to him in surprise, but quickly smiled. Endymion looked down to her, smiling gently back._

_"I was going to wait, at least until our parents were aware of us, but I do intend to marry you, Serenity."_

_Sailor Mars' hands clenched into fists. Sailor Jupiter glared at Endymion for a moment, before seeing neither of the lovers was paying attention to anyone around them. As Mars stepped forward, she stopped her._

_"It'll work out," Jupiter said._

_"It actually might good," Mercury added. "A marriage would make the bond between earth and the moon almost impenetrable."_

_"So it would be a wise suggestion," Zoicite concluded. "Perhaps slowly suggesting it to your parents, Endymion, would ease them into the fact that you have been seeing the Moon Princess. Serenity, perhaps you could do the same with your own mother."_

_"Don't speak to her so informally," Mars growled._

_"I gave them permission," Serenity said. "I wonder how mother would react to this though…"_

_"Why don't you ask her?" Venus asked, suddenly joining them. "Queen Serenity is here. I didn't get back to your room in time. She knows you're here too."_

_Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh no."_

_Endymion grabbed her hand. "It will be well."_

_"We're all dead meat," Jupiter muttered._

_Venus nodded in agreement before her eyes met Kunzite's._

_"It might be best for us to go at once," he said, voicing her thoughts._

_Venus nodded in agreement. Mars noted the exchange and glared at her leader._

_"The Outer Scouts are here as well," Venus added. "Sailor Uranus seems ready to pick a fight."_

_"We could take her," Nephrite said._

_"Don't underestimate us," Jupiter warned._

_"Of course not," Kunzite replied. "Shall we find the Queen?"_

_"It would be better to do so sooner rather than later," Venus said._

_"They are likely in the throne room," Endymion told them. "Follow me."_

_Serenity stayed close to him as they walked towards the palace. Venus and Kunzite followed closely behind, both on their guard to protect their charge. Mercury and Zoicite followed next, both not entirely against the concept of their respective kingdoms heirs falling love. This left Sailors Jupiter and Mars with Nephrite and Jadeite._

_"After you, ladies," Jadeite said smiling._

_"I don't trust you," Mars snapped._

_"The feeling is mutual," Jadeite replied._

_"Now is not the time," Nephrite urged. "We should set aside differences and do what is best for our kingdoms, and most importantly for the prince and princess we serve."_

_Jupiter nodded in agreement and the two left the pair of less lenient guards behind. Jadeite smirked._

_"You know the thing I find most intriguing about a girl with a temper?" he asked. "Her passion."_

_Mars stood stunned for a moment as he turned to follow the others._

_In the throne room the two royal families were having it out. Queen Serenity angrily accused the king and queen of kidnapping when Sailor Uranus turned._

_"Princess!" she shouted._

_Before Endymion could defend himself, he was thrown against a wall and pinned by the overprotective scout._

_"Sailor Uranus! Stop! Let him go!" Serenity yelled, tugging at the scout's arms._

_Sailor Uranus continued to glare at the prince, not releasing her hold until Sailor Neptune placed a hand lightly on her shoulder._

_"The princess gave you an order," she said gently._

_Slowly Uranus relaxed her hold on the prince before releasing him and turning to Serenity._

_"If she is harmed in any way, no order will stop me from killing you," Uranus growled._

_"I am fine," Serenity insisted._

_"Then perhaps you should explain why you are here?" Queen Serenity suggested. "I forbid you from coming to this place. You disobeyed me."_

_Serenity hung her head for a moment before looking up to meet her mother's disappointed gaze._

_Endymion slowly stood, bowing to Queen Serenity. "With all due respect, your highness, but I asked her to come. You see, I have fallen in love with your daughter. I wish to propose an alliance to your kingdom, through my marriage to Princess Serenity."_

_Queen Serenity turned to the earth king and queen, staring at their son in shock._

_"Endymion, what is the meaning of this?" his father asked._

_The young prince slowly pulled his princess into his arms. "I'm going to marry Serenity. With or without your permission. I will find a way to be with her."_

_Serenity's eyes met her mother's, pleading with the woman. Darien held his even expression, daring his parents to argue. His mother was the first to relax._

_"Perhaps an alliance would be wise," she said. "It would save both parties the grief of a war."_

_"Don't tell me you're falling for their tricks," the king replied. "Their witchcraft!"_

_"The only witch around here is Queen Beryl," the queen argued. "Against the Silver Alliance we are nothing. I just know Beryl is up to no good."_

_"You are paranoid."_

_"I do not control other planets," Queen Serenity said. "However, the moon has never had a king, and never will. Since Serenity is my only daughter, the man she marries will not be able to take the throne. Are you aware of that, Prince Endymion?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And what of Earth if you take my son?" the king demanded. "That will leave us with no heir!"_

_"I see no reason why the two cannot become one kingdom," Queen Serenity replied._

_"You're saying we agree to allowing them to marry?" the queen asked._

_Endymion's hold on Serenity tightened as Queen Serenity nodded once._

_"However, I would like to speak with my daughter before everything is decided. Perhaps we should all just think about this. I will return in the morning with my conditions, and the three of you decide yours."_

_"And if we're against this?" the king asked._

_"I'll do it without your input," Endymion replied. "I love her. And I won't let anything stand between us. Even if you use every bit of force you have, when I am king I will be more than happy to join the Silver Alliance."_

_"For now we will leave," Queen Serenity said. "Sailor Scouts, Serenity, come along."_

_Serenity quickly pressed a kiss to Endymion's cheek before following her mother and the eight sailor scouts out. As she passed Sailors Saturn and Pluto a chill ran through her._

_"The path of destruction has been chosen," Saturn whispered to the scout of time._

_"Then we must find a way to alter it," Pluto replied, before silencing Sailor Saturn, seeing the princess close enough to hear._

_Serenity continued on as if she hadn't heard a word, but deep in her mind she wondered if Sailor Saturn's knowledge of destruction had ever been wrong before._

_"Why so down, you're getting your way," Venus said. "You love him."_

_"I know." Serenity smiled. "I am happy."_

_"Then don't worry about anything else. Eventually everything will be fine."_

_"Yes, but she still has a lot to explain," Queen Serenity said._

_Serenity avoided her mother's eyes as all the women teleported back to the Moon. As they parted ways, Sailor Uranus glared up at Earth._

_"You don't trust him?" Neptune asked._

_"I can't shake the feel that something is wrong."_

_"A decision needs to be made," Pluto said, joining their conversation. "One that will affect each and every one of us. our future is controlled by our princess."_

_"So Endymion is bad."_

_"It's not Endymion we should worry about," Saturn replied. "Queen Beryl of the Negaverse has already sunk her power into the earth king and queen. I don't know if Queen Serenity realized it, but she was certainly quick to leave."_

_"So the king and queen are lost?" Neptune asked._

_"I believe the entire planet will be gone before a marriage arrangement can be made."_

_"The poor princess."_

_"Wait, if Endymion's evil-"_

_"His heart is pure," Pluto interrupted. "As long as he has Serenity, nothing will harm him."_

_"But his generals-"_

_"The same goes for them. They serve the royal family, but their true loyalty lies with Endymion. He will realize the hold on his parents, and rise against them. His guards will defend him."_

_"What will happen to them?" Neptune asked._

_Pluto turned her gaze to the blue planet in the sky. "Even I do not know."_


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to reviewers:

dark shadowed rose

saveme57

MJ

TsukiyoTenshi

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

CaseClosed621 (hope this was a quick enough update)

inufan155687

Taeniaea

So, Chad's personality (and likely the other four civilian forms of the generals) is going to be off. Mostly because the show didn't have enough of him to get a good feel of the character, and he never seemed to say much anyway so he'll act more like the Jadeite from the flashback chapters than Chad from the show. Or we can go with the "he's Jadeite so his personality changes because of that" explanation. Sorry to any Chad (or whatever his actual name is) fans out there. They're all kind of given personalities that I want them to have so the story fits together like I want it to.

Also, I'm thinking this will be maybe thirty chapters. If that. I know what I want to happen in the modern times, and also what I'm doing for the silver millennium flashbacks. So the end is in sight.

* * *

><p>Raye watched the sleeping Jadeite, no he was Chad again. She could sense that he was no longer evil, but why did she still feel as if he should be known as Jadeite? She didn't know enough of her past life to know.<p>

"Luna, have you figured anything more out about Sailor Moon?" Mina asked.

Raye glanced over at the other two scouts and the cats. After getting the people back to Japan they'd decided to meet the next day and discuss what they knew.

"Nothing," Luna said. "She hasn't shown herself either. No one even saw her near the bus stop."

"It's possible she was on the bus before we arrived," Artemis added. "We don't know who she is in her civilian form, so it's very possible that we looked right at her."

"There was one less person on the bus when we left," Amy said. "If Sailor Moon had been hiding there it's possible she was that one person."

"Then how did she get back?" Mina wondered.

"I wonder…" Luna began.

"What is it, Luna?"

"I just remembered that back in the Silver Millennium it was possible for the royal families and the Sailor Scouts to teleport."

"But is Sailor Moon a Sailor Scout?" Artemis asked. "Do you remember her at all, Luna?"

"No. I don't. We still need to locate the princess and the silver crystal. Those should be top priorities at the moment. I think it's safe to say that Sailor Moon is not entirely against us. I have a feeling that she truly is on our side."

"Then why doesn't she want the scouts to awaken?" Raye asked, crossing the room to join them. "Wouldn't she need our help?"

"Unless she thinks she doesn't," Mina replied.

"That is another possibility," Amy said. "She could have a reason to want to fight them on her own."

"What reason could that possibly be?" Luna asked.

"Do you think she knows where the real princess is?" Mina asked.

"I never thought of that," Artemis admitted. "But I highly doubt she would tell us unless we can earn her trust."

"And how do we do that?"

Raye's question remained unanswered, as Chad softly groaned. She rushed over as he slowly opened his eyes, and the others cautiously approached as well.

"Raye?" he softly said.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"Are you hurt?"

Raye blinked, confused by his question.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I wanted to protect you, Sailor Mars. I didn't think I'd end up making the same mistake again."

"What do you mean?"

"Joining Beryl…but then she took control of everything…she has Nephrite and Zoicite as well, and if you don't stop her soon she'll be likely to find Kunzite…" he told them, drifting back to sleep.

"He knows you're Sailor Mars," Luna said.

"Could he remember the Silver Millennium?" Artemis asked.

* * *

><p>Amara leaned against the arm of the couch in her friend's apartment. She'd followed Michelle there after the battle, hoping to make sure she was alright. In the end Michelle had revealed all that she knew so far about their powers, and the two had fallen asleep on the couch much like they had the night in Serena's apartment.<p>

This time however, Michelle had woken up before Amara. The latter sat listening to the soft violin music playing in the apartment and the sound of running water. The water suddenly cut off and a few minutes later Michelle was standing in the doorway.

"I was hoping you hadn't left," she said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I should go," Amara replied. "If anything happens let me know. You're not in this alone."

Michelle nodded. "Good luck in today's race."

Amara smiled in reply. "Thanks."

She picked up her jacket and quickly left. As the door closed Michelle sank into the chair near the window. She looked up at the gray sky, wondering how long it would take Amara to remember everything from the Silver Millennium.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk," Trista said, as she sat next to Darien in the park.<p>

Darien looked up from the textbook he'd been studying. Hotaru had insisted the two of them leave the apartment on such a nice day, and the younger sibling was currently enjoying the calm breeze on the swing set.

"What is it?"

Trista leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Darien replied, even more confused than he had been before.

"You know exactly what you haven't told me, Tuxedo Mask."

"Hotaru told you?"

"She's Sailor Saturn," Trista continued, reaching to her pocket to pull out the transformation pen. "And I…am Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor Pluto? So there are others," Darien realized.

"You know more than anyone else about Sailor Moon. Darien, who is she and what does she want?"

"She's…why do you need to know?"

"She could be a threat, Darien. Just like those creatures attacking town."

"Sailor Moon fights those things! She isn't a threat!"

Trista sighed. "Why does she fight them."

"She's looking for the silver crystal. And so am I."

"How do you know about that?" Trista demanded.

Hotaru, sensing the danger, rushed over to them. "Trista? Darien?"

"Darien, why are you after the silver crystal?"

"Because the princess said to find it, right Darien?" Hotaru asked.

Darien nodded. "Sailor Moon is the only one who can help me. If you want more information find her yourself, because I don't know anything more than she wants me to know."

"See? He's not an enemy," Hotaru said. "He's on our side. You'll help us, right, Darien?"

"Help you what?"

"Stop the attacks," Trista said, "once and for all time."

"If you expect me to turn against-"

"I don't expect anything. I'm giving you an option. Only one sailor scout is left to awaken. Sailor Moon has already failed in stopping it, not that she would have been able to stop us from awakening."

"Did you ever think maybe she wanted to do this to protect you?" Darien asked.

"Are you with us or against us, Darien?"

He opened his mouth to answer but suddenly turned away. "Sailor Moon just transformed. I have to go."

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon dodged the attack as she pushed Lita out of the way. Falling to the ground, Lita scrambled back as the youma continued going after her.<p>

"Run!" Sailor Moon shouted at her.

Before Lita could get to her feet the Inner Scouts arrived. Sailor Moon glared at Sailor Venus, who had taken up her position as leader. Before she looked away a ball of lightning flew at her. She prepared herself to let it hit, when a black cloak came up to shield her from it.

"Tuxedo Mask," she said.

"Just who I was looking for," Nephrite said, eyeing Tuxedo Mask. "My queen has big plans for you."

Sailor Moon grabbed Tuxedo Mask's arm. "Nephrite."

"I don't seem to remember you. Then again, the other scouts don't seem to either."

"Who else has Beryl taken? I'd hoped it was only Jadeite."

Nephrite smiled. "The queen will stop you."

"Mars Fire Soul!"

Nephrite vanished just as the flames reached him. He reappeared behind the scout of fire, locking her in a choke-hold before she realized he was there.

"Sailor Mars!" the scouts cried.

"Make one move, and she dies," Nephrite said.

No one dared to even take a breath. Even Mars stopped struggling against him.

"Where is the princess? Where is the silver crystal?" Nephrite demanded.

"Let her go, Ken!" Lita said.

"What did you call me?"

"It's your name," Sailor Moon said, stepping forward slowly. "In this lifetime, it was the name you were given. Nephrite is not who you were meant to be in this life. But you were still meant to be with your true love."

"You're lying. My queen already warned me of your tricks, Sailor Moon."

"No tricks, Nephrite."

The group looked up to see Jadeite, in his general's uniform again. Venus and the others immediately tensed.

"Trust Sailor Moon. You must, Nephrite. Beryl is using you-"

"Don't speak of the queen in so common terms, traitor!" Nephrite growled, tightening his hold on Mars.

Jadeite was suddenly gone, reappearing with a sword of flames which he struck at Nephrite with. Mars was pulled away by Jadeite as Nephrite turned to fight.

"You're the traitor!" Jadeite countered. "Our loyalty lies with Endymion and Serenity! Not with Beryl! Do you want to betray Jupiter again?"

Nephrite's expression wavered slightly, only enough that Lita could notice a part of her old friend trying to break through. "This won't be the last you see of me."

Lita's hands clenched into fists as he vanished again, this time not reappearing.

"Lita, quick, transform!" Luna said, dropping a green transformation wand by her feet.

Lita reached down to pick it up. "Jupiter Power! Make up!"

Sailor Moon glared at the black cat before taking her own leave, deciding to let the scouts deal with the youma. She caught sight of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn watching from the shadows and fled the scene.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to help them?" Tuxedo Mask asked, catching up.<p>

Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. "They can handle it."

"Is this man like Jadeite?"

"Jadeite was the weakest of the four soldiers, he was the youngest as well. That's probably why he was so easy to get through to. Nephrite will be more difficult, but now that Sailor Jupiter has awakened he might return to us. The other two…well I don't know about them at all."

"Who is Endymion?"

Sailor Moon blinked. "I…it's not necessary information."

"You know who he is. He seems connected with this. And Serenity…could she be the princess I'm seeing? We're allies, Sailor Moon. Aren't we?"

"Endymion is who I must protect," Sailor moon answered. "As for Serenity…she died in another life. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go before any of the scouts decide to question me."

Tuxedo Mask dove forward to stop her, his hand closing around thin air. From a few feet away their conversation was overheard.

"What does she know about Serenity?" Luna wondered.

* * *

><p>So now, all scouts are awakened, and the plot will thicken…<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to reviewers:

dark shadowed rose

SailorSea

ascella star (Pluto is annoying me too, but I always felt that she knew more than she let on, and that she would make sure things fell into place the way she wanted them. I guess that's coming out in this story. I'll try to back down with that.)

saveme57 (as everyone else, Trista has been blocked by the silver crystal from remembering certain things from the silver millennium. Even with her time gate keeping powers, she can't know everything because Serena doesn't want her to)

MJ

CherrySerenity-sama

TsukiyoTenshi

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

inufan155687

James Birdsong

And CaseClosed 621.

I didn't expect to update this quickly, but I had the chapter written and figured why not? Almost done with 19 too so, if I get many reviews there might be another update by the end of the week…

* * *

><p>"Thunder crash!" Jupiter shouted, unleashing another attack in time with the other three inner scouts.<p>

Even Jadeite was actively battling the youma, sneaking in swings with his sword and covering Mars when she threw her own attacks.

"It's too strong!" Mercury said. "And I can't seem to locate its weakness!"

"Keep trying!" Venus commanded.

"They're not strong enough," Neptune whispered. "Should we help them?"

"Wait just a little bit longer," Uranus replied. "We aren't supposed to be involved in minor things."

"She's right," Pluto said, approaching them with Saturn beside her.

"Where'd Tuxedo Mask go?" Saturn asked, scanning the battle.

"He went after Sailor Moon," Uranus told her.

"All scouts have awakened," Pluto told them. "However, the queen is reluctant to tell us to step in."

"So we just let them die?" Neptune asked. "I understand our duty, Pluto. But the two groups of scouts depend on each other. We have to help them."

Pluto looked to the battle and nodded. The four revealed themselves, drawing attention away from the youma long enough for Mercury to get a good reading.

"Aim between the eyes!"

The Inner Scouts and Outer Scouts nodded, all summoning their energy to combine attacks. The youma was hit and destroyed before their eyes. As it crumbled to dust, Artemis turned to the Outer Scouts.

"Sailors Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, you have awakened," he said.

"Artemis, a pleasure to see you again," Pluto replied. "Queen Serenity does not wish for us to be involved yet, but we didn't want anyone to be injured too badly."

"Are you saying we can't handle this?" Venus accused.

"Venus," Luna warned.

"Sailor Venus," Pluto said. "That is not at all what I meant. I know you are all very capable of your duties. However, I also know you four can be easily…distracted." She turned her gaze to Jadeite.

"You can't blame them for what happened in the Silver Millennium," Luna said. "The four of you knew about everything that happened between Endymion and Serenity as well. You did no more to stop them than any of them."

"We also did not encourage the princess' escapades. The four of us wish to stop history from repeating itself."

Uranus and Neptune exchanged a glance, realizing they were included in Pluto's speech.

"I believe the only way we can do that, is if we all work together. Eight against one."

"Nine," Jadeite replied. "More if you include the other generals, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon isn't one of us."

"She saved me!" Jadeite argued. "She's been fighting these things longer than any of you! You need her help! She can help the other generals too, just like she helped me."

"She should have let you die!" Uranus growled.

"Hey! He's on our side now, that's all that matters!" Mars replied venomously.

"Mars!"

"Uranus!"

The two looked to their leaders, Venus and Pluto respectively, and backed down.

"I think that might be a good idea, Pluto," Artemis said. "But the Sailor Scouts have never been able to get along. Not all eight of them. Even in generations before the Silver Millennium they were separated by Inner Scouts and Outer Scouts."

"This might be our only chance," Venus replied. "Girls?"

Mercury and Jupiter were the first to nod, though Sailor Jupiter was still fuzzy on most details. Mars let her eyes slide over each of the strange scouts before nodding as well.

"We should discuss this more at the temple," she offered.

Venus nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here then."

* * *

><p>Serena was fast asleep when Luna snuck in. The black cat hopped onto the bed, seeing something in the teen's closed hand. Nudging the girl slightly, Luna jumped back as the pink broach tumbled out. Struggling to pry it open, she gasped at the crystal within.<p>

"Could this be the silver crystal?" she asked herself. "But that would mean…of course the princess was the cousin of Sailor Venus. Serena, wake up!"

Serena groaned, and turned away, shoving the cat off the bed.

"Serena!" Luna called again.

The girl finally sat up. "What?"

Luna jumped on the bed and cleared her throat. "Serena, I need you stay calm for what I tell you."

"Luna, I'm tired. Can't this wait?"

"No! It can't. Wait, aren't you surprised that I spoke?"

"You think I didn't know who you were?"

"Well then why have you insisted on giving me actual cat food?" Luna grumbled. "You know who I am?"

"You're Luna, a talking cat who aided Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts." Serena yawned.

"Then you know that you're princess?"

Serena's eyes widened. "I am not."

"Yes. You are the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, heiress to the Moon Kingdom. You are the wielder of the-"

"Stop."

"silver crystal, the most powerful crystal in the universe and if I am correct it sits in that locket there."

"You're wrong!"

"Serena, I know this a lot to take in, but-"

"No! Serenity won't exist in this life!" Serena shouted, shoving the covers off and causing the broach to fall to the floor.

"You have to become the princess! It is your destiny! Controlling the silver crystal is the only way we will ever defeat Beryl."  
>"I know. And when I figure out where the rest of it is, I'll go fight her. Until then I just have to avoid more questioning and continue fighting."<p>

"Fighting?"

Serena blinked. "I thought you…"

The pieces finally clicked in Luna's mind. "Sailor Moon…of course…why didn't I see it before. Queen Serenity hid you by making you a scout…but she didn't want you in harm's way…why would she…"

"She didn't. I made myself a scout. You don't remember, because I blocked your memories from the days leading up to the Moon Kingdom's demise."

"Princess, why would you…?"

"I always wanted to be a scout, Luna. You knew that. So I broke off part of the silver crystal and used it to make myself into Sailor Moon." Serena picked up the broach, looking down at the crystal shard. "Luna, the others can't know. Am I clear? I'll erase your memories if I must."

"I can't just keep this from them."

"Luna, please."

The cat sighed. "I won't. But you will. They're still at Raye's grandfather's shrine. I can take you there."

"Not yet."

"Then when?"

Serena sighed. "I don't know yet."

* * *

><p>The eight scouts stood in a circle in Raye's room. Jadeite had snuck off to his own room at the temple, deciding to let the girls have their space, and wanting to lose his disguise without revealing his identity yet.<p>

Venus and Pluto were the first to lose their transformations. Mercury, Neptune, and Saturn soon followed. Then the others, not being as willing.

"So what do you know?" Mina asked. "You seem to remember more than any of us."

"I remember quite a bit," Raye muttered.

Trista smiled. "I am the sailor scout of time. I have seen everything that goes on, and I know what paths our futures can take. You remember, Sailor Mars, not only because of your psychic abilities, but also because of Jadeite. His return to our side has triggered more of your memories to awaken. I also have reason to believe Sailor Moon is the reason we are missing memories in the first place."

"Why would she do that?" Amara asked. "What does she have to gain?"

"She's not evil," Raye said. "I would have sensed if she was."

"I don't think she's against us," Lita said. "She was protecting me from that thing."

"She's not with us either," Michelle replied.

"She has to have a reason for hiding," Amy said. "Perhaps we should find her."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mina asked.

"Luna's been trying to follow her," Artemis said. "Speaking of Luna, where'd she go?"

"Darien never came back either," Hotaru said to Trista.

"Darien?" Mina questioned.

"Tuxedo Mask is my cousin, and Hotaru's older brother," Trista answered,

"Darien Shields?" Raye asked.

"You know him?"

"A friend of ours, Serena, is always picking fights with him," Lita said smirking.

"Serena?" Hotaru smiled. "I know her!"

"Yes, she's the reason Hotaru is no longer as ill as she used to be."

"We all know her then," Amy realized. "Wasn't the princess related to one of the scouts?"

"She was my…cousin," Mina slowly said.

"Serena's the princess?" Amara asked before jumping to her feet.

Michelle reached up to grab her arm before she could leave. "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Does Serena seem to know anything about the Silver Millennium?"

Mina shook her head. "No, but she's kept to herself since…since her parents and brother were murdered. You don't think…" Mina looked to Raye.

"So it was Beryl. She knows Serena's the princess," Raye said. "That's why I sensed so much evil that day. Beryl was in the house…"

That was enough for Amara to shake loose from Michelle and flee out the door. The others exchanged glances before taking off after her. When they reached Serena's apartment the door was cracked open slightly. Amara burst in, shouting for her younger cousin.

"Serena!"

The other girls crowded into the kitchen, waiting for Amara to return, likely dragging Serena with her.

"Serena's gone," she told them. "She's not here."

"Where could she have gone?" Raye asked.

"She doesn't normally leave the door open," Mina whispered. "You don't think Beryl came for her?"

"We have to find her," Amara growled. "Now."

* * *

><p>Darien sat at the counter in the crown arcade. He'd spent long enough looking for Trista and Hotaru, after he'd tried running after Sailor Moon of course. None of them had been anywhere nearby. He looked up questioningly at the girl who came to take his order, then gazed around the diner before turning to her again.<p>

"Where's Andrew?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "He didn't come in today. His apartment was empty too, his dad had someone go check."

"Darien! Darien!" Hotaru called, running in the door with Trista close behind her.

The older girl took a moment to scan the building, while Hotaru went straight for her brother.

"Serena's missing!"

Darien blinked. "What?"

"We went to talk to her," Trista explained, low enough that no one else could hear. "She wasn't there. We believe she might be the Moon Princess."

"Meatball head is the Moon Princess?" Darien asked, as if thinking it was a joke.

"You have to help us find her."

"I haven't seen her in a while. She hasn't come here."

Trista grabbed his arm. "If she was taken by Beryl, you're helping us find her! Let's go!"

Darien didn't bother protesting as the two dragged him from the building.

* * *

><p>Beryl watched as Zoicite slowly awakened. Nephrite entered then, still worn from the previous battle.<p>

"My queen," Nephrite said as he bowed and smiled. "I have someone that might interest you."

* * *

><p>So, the whole "Serena missing" took me by surprise… didn't plan for that originally but it'll fit into the story rather well. I'm planning to do another Silver Millennium bit next chapter so we'll have to wait to see where she is. But all in all the story is starting to wrap itself up. I'd estimate no more than 10 more chapters.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to reviewers:

TsukiyoTenshi

Starrlight1812

dark shadowed rose

inufan155687

CherrySerenity-sama

MJ (talk about a biased opinion!)

CaseClosed621

anon

Ariel Night (not to add in any spoilers, but Serena wasn't the only one missing last chapter)

just a reader

By the way, the scouts don't realize Serena is actually Sailor Moon. They believe she's the moon princess because of her relations to all of them. The girls are still wondering who Sailor Moon is, but at the moment more concerned with finding their princess.

I know this whole scene seems sudden, and I wanted to add more occurrences from the silver millennium but nothing important would have happened, so we'll go straight to this. Maybe two more silver millennium chapters after this. And I'm trying to hint at the relationships, but keep in mind they scouts really aren't supposed to be falling for the generals so not so sure how well it turned out. The eight are also more concerned for their prince and princess than for themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Endymion narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean I won't be marrying Serenity? I thought you decided to form the alliance."<em>

"_We've been convinced otherwise," the king replied._

"_Endymion, please understand," the queen added._

_Endymion looked between the two as he noticed a flash of red in the shadows. "Show yourself, Beryl!"_

_The wicked queen smiled as she stepped forward, bowing slightly to the prince. "Prince Endymion."_

"_What did you do?" he demanded._

_Beryl faked innocence. "I have done nothing."_

"_Endymion!" Kunzite called, fighting to get past the guards._

_The three remaining generals entered the throne room as well, all with hands on their swords._

"_She put them under her control!" Kunzite said. "It's too late to save them."_

"_Lies!" the king shouted. "We are under no one's control!"_

_Beryl smiled as guards rushed forth to capture the four generals._

"_Unhand them!" Endymion ordered._

"_Endymion, they are spies for the Silver Alliance," the queen said. "They must be executed. Just this morning Jadeite was caught meeting with Sailor Mars .Zoicite and Sailor Mercury the day before, and I myself have seen Nephrite with Sailor Jupiter. Several times Kunzite has been caught with Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Scouts."_

"_To better protect your son!" Kunzite growled. "We exchange information only to protect our charges!"_

"_Get them out of here," the king commanded._

"_No!" Endymion shouted._

_The prince drew his own sword and attacked the guards holding Kunzite. With Kunzite free the two quickly went to aid the others. More soldiers arrived, and were quickly beaten down by Endymion and his guards. They fought their way to the doors of the palace, and without a glance back, the prince and his generals fled the castle._

"_Where are we going?" Jadeite asked._

"_The only place we can go," Kunzite answered, already knowing the answer. "To the moon palace."_

"_We have to warn Queen Serenity," Endymion added._

_The other four nodded in agreement._

_Before they could leave the castle grounds, the men found themselves teleported to the moon kingdom. Caught off guard by the sudden change in scenery, each fell to his feet._

"_Endymion!" Serenity cried, rushing to her lover's side._

_Queen Serenity stood tall, watching silently as the guards picked themselves up to find they were surrounded by the eight Sailor Scouts. After assuring Serenity he was alright, Endymion moved past her, bowing before the queen._

"_Your majesty," he said. "I have grave news-"_

"_I already know, Endymion. You and your generals are welcome to remain here."_

"_Queen Serenity, what is going on?" Sailor Venus asked._

"_Earth has been lost," Pluto answered her._

"_What?" Serenity asked. "Endymion, is that true?"_

_The prince nodded. "I don't know about the people-"_

"_They will follow your parents," Kunzite interrupted. "They were opposed to the alliance."_

"_Not all. Those who were not have been sent for," Queen Serenity replied. "All hope is not lost, Endymion. The five of you are more than welcome to remain here."_

"_What?" Uranus demanded, glaring at the prince._

_Neptune touched her arm, in an attempt to calm her._

"_I do not wish to inconvenience you, Queen Serenity," Endymion replied." I do ask that you help me regain control of my home. I can't let that witch destroy it. I cannot stop her alone."_

"_I will supply you with whatever I can. Unfortunately, I am not sure it will be easy for you to succeed without great casualties. Your own life will be at great risk."_

_Serenity slowly moved to stand my Endymion's side, tightly grasping his arm. His hand subconsciously reached up to hold hers._

"_I know," Endymion said. "But now that she has earth, the moon will be the next target-"_

"_I will worry about my people, Endymion. She cannot harm us here." Queen Serenity turned to Venus. "You and the Inner Scouts take the generals to their rooms. They look as if they've been fighting without any rest for weeks. The rest of you make the rounds around the castle. There is something I wish to discuss with Endymion and Serenity."_

* * *

><p><em>Mercury was quietly reflecting her thoughts as she led Zoicite through the Moon palace. He followed closely behind, studying the serene girl in a way he never had before.<em>

"_The queen is worried," Mercury finally said. "With earth on a path to destruction-"_

"_The moon is likely to follow," Zoicite finished. "Do not fear, Sailor Mercury."_

_The pair stopped by Zoicite's room, both hesitating slightly._

"_I am not afraid. Not for myself."_

"_For Serenity."_

_Mercury nodded. "There is only so much I've been able to figure out about who Beryl works for. All I know is she is not working alone."_

_Zoicite reached forward to gently grab her hand. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll figure it out."_

_Mercury smiled softly. "Yes. And we will stop her."_

* * *

><p><em>Jupiter's hand searched for Nephrite's as they neared the room that would become his.<em>

"_Queen Serenity has also sent for medical aid to find the four of you," she said. "They know where each of you are staying and should be here shortly."_

"_I'm not terribly injured," Nephrite protested._

_Jupiter examined him, taking in the bloodstained and torn clothing. "I've seen worse, but you shouldn't allow it to become infected."_

"_Of course."_

"_I suppose this means we won't be helping Serenity sneak down to Prince Endymion anymore."_

_Nephrite watched her for a moment as she looked anywhere but him. "Yes, but we are also closer here. We will be seeing more of each other. With the threat of war, I'm sure the queen will want us to prepare. Maybe…we could help each other."_

_Jupiter nodded, letting her eyes meet his. "That would be nice. You know more about how earthlings fight than any of us. It would be better to train against you, than with each other. I'll suggest that to Venus."_

"_You need her permission for everything?"_

"_Of course not. I should be going. We were not expecting you until we learned of Beryl's plans. I believe Queen Serenity still wants the scouts in training. If you need anything, I won't be far."_

_Nephrite nodded, watching as she hesitantly left. When she turned the corner, he finally allowed himself to enter the room._

* * *

><p><em>Mars and Jadeite kept a slight distance apart as they made their way to what would become Jadeite's room. The two had yet to have a decent conversation that did not involve arguing on either part, which was why Mars wondered what had possessed Venus to have her be the one to escort the young general to his room.<em>

Because she wants time with Kunzite, _Mars thought._

_In fact, it seemed the scout of love was at it again, since each of the other girls had also gone off, alone, with a single general, and Mars had her suspicions of what her leader was planning. She sneaked a look at her companion. She had noticed shortly after the secret meetings between Endymion and Serenity began that Jadeite was also the most active of the bunch. Even on duty, he rarely stood still and tended to goof around the most. Still, she had to admit when the situation called for it, he was just as serious as the other. Even when the generals first arrived, Jadeite had seemed deep in his thoughts._

_This was the exact reason she was caught off guard when he suddenly thrust her against the wall, crushing his lips to hers. It took the sailor scout several moments to recover from shock and reach up to burn the hands brushed against her face._

"_What are you doing?" she demanded._

"_What'd you burn me for?" Jadeite replied, looking at his hands._

"_Because you attacked me!"_

"_I would hardly call that an attack," he muttered._

_Mars glared at the wall then gestured to a door. "That's where you'll be staying." She straightened and turned to leave._

"_I thought I was going to die today," Jadeite said softly. "I always knew, and wanted, to die for Endymion. He's my prince, and my best friend, all of them are. But do you want to know the person I was most afraid for?"_

_Mars paused, looking over her shoulder._

"_I was worried about you, Sailor Mars. I knew that if we weren't able to warn you, Beryl would come here next. The Sailor Scouts might be powerful, but I don't want you to be hurt." He sighed and looked down. "I apologize for my actions, Sailor Mars. It will not happen again."_

_Without another word he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Mars stared at it for several minutes before walking away._

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened?" Venus asked point blank.<em>

_Kunzite sighed, knowing this question would come up. "We were going through drills this morning and the king's guards showed up, saying were under arrest for betraying our king, the penalty of which is immediate death. As they attacked us, we defended ourselves. We took out quite a few of them before we were slowly captured. I didn't realize until I noticed the hypnotized look in their eyes that something wasn't right. When they took us to the throne room and we realized Endymion would not be marrying you, we realized Beryl had taken control of the king and queen."_

"_Is there any way to save them?"_

"_No. As far as we are aware, they're lost. Once Beryl has control of someone…"_

"_Maybe Queen Serenity's silver crystal-"_

"_Beryl is more powerful than you believe, Sailor Venus," Kunzite said. "Don't underestimate her. The silver crystal isn't the cure for everything. Sometimes sacrifices are required to preserve the greater good. Endymion is aware that his parents won't easily be swayed from Beryl's hold. They already held feelings of hatred towards the Moon and Silver Alliance. Beryl's spell has only increased that hatred. Even if she is destroyed, many people of Earth will not want the Moon Princess as their queen. If there is anything left of earth."_

"_If there's nothing left…the four of you…and Endymion…" Venus shook her head. "Endymion will still marry Serenity, she's convinced the queen that she will marry no one else."_

"_So she'll marry a man with no title? With literally nothing?"_

"_He has the four of you," Venus replied. "And his honor and courage. It takes a great deal of both to stand up to Beryl and his parents like he did. And what the four of you did…you practically turned against your king and queen."_

"_Because our loyalty lies with Endymion. I would rather die than betray him, even if that means rebellion against the king."_

_Sailor Venus smiled. "Meaning you don't have nothing, Kunzite."_

_The man blinked, suddenly caught off-guard, realizing she had found the underlying meaning of his thoughts. Venus slowly reached up, brushing her hand softly against the scar on his cheek._

"_It doesn't matter what you have," she whispered. "Here we care only for what matters. You have proven your loyalty to your prince, whose loyalty is with his true love, Princess Serenity. We all know the bond the five of you have, it is similar to the bond that holds the Sailor Scouts together. In a way, we are very much the same."_

_Kunzite nodded. "We will be seeing each other soon then, Sailor Venus?"_

_Sailor Venus nodded once. "You should rest. Queen Serenity will make sure everything is set right again."_

"_You have a great deal of faith in your queen."_

"_You don't?"_

_Kunzite reached up, lightly holding the hand still resting on his cheek. "I have faith in those who fight for good."_

"_Then you've come to the right place. Just have trust. If all else fails, you will be welcomed into any kingdom of the Silver Alliance. Endymion's marrying Serenity anyway. Perhaps the queen will allow you four to remain here to protect him. With the impending threats we can never be too protective."_

"_Of course not. We will protect our prince and princess at all costs."_

* * *

><p>Next chapter will return to the present! Reviews will get ch 20 posted early next week!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to reviewers:

dark shadowed rose

TsukiyoTenshi

Sailor sun1234

loveinthebattlefield

sailorfan

Forever and Always a Fan

Ariel Night

inufan155687

Madame Petrova

CaseClosed621

and xSapphirexRosesxFanx

So, back to the present. I've outlined the rest of this fanfic, and there should be about five more chapters after this. Maybe an epilogue, but I kind of doubt that unless I do something previewing a sequel (which there will be another going off the season R bc I don't seem to want to stop going along this storyline). I know, I should stop writing sequels, but in my defense they can sort of stand alone.

I'm also really wishing I would have put in more Serena/Darien arguments… Oh well. I suppose I still could…there is a bit of tension between them coming up, but not an immature argument like in the show. Sorry about that.

Btw, I made up the park name. If a real park has the same name somewhere (which I'm sure there is), you have my upmost apologies.

This is also kind of a long chapter (longer than the last few I think), so more REVIEWS would be wonderful!

* * *

><p>"Kunzite," Beryl said.<p>

The young man was currently unconscious, lying on the table before her. Nephrite stood back proudly as she surveyed the final general. Zoicite stood curious behind her, still recovering the entirety of his memories. When recognition washed over his face he returned his full attention to the queen.

"Good work, Nephrite."

Nephrite smirked smugly and bowed.

"However, you have also failed at collecting the energy necessary for awakening Metallia. I cannot let that fact slip by."

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance," Zoicite suggested. "With a stronger youma, not only would we collect more energy, but the Sailor Scouts would never be able to stop it."

* * *

><p>"Luna, please, trust me," Serena begged, looking at the cat now perched on her shoulder.<p>

After giving Luna a few more details on the past year being Sailor Moon, she'd left her apartment only to have the cat figure out how to follow her out. Serena had wandered to park across town, somewhere she'd never been before. She'd wanted to go somewhere new.

"Serena, you can't honestly tell me you plan on fighting against Beryl. That is the duty of the Sailor Scouts. Your duty is to stay alive. That's why Queen Serenity sent you to the future."

"I can help them Luna. I can make sure none of them even need to fight. Beryl and Metallia can't stopped by them alone. They need my help."

Luna shook her head. "But princess-"

"I'm not the princess, Luna. Please, understand this. I will do anything to protect them."

"Even if it means risking your own life?"

"Yes."

"They were born to protect you-"

"Luna, all I have to do is find the silver crystal and use it against Beryl. That should be enough to destroy her for good."

"You don't know where the crystal is?"

"No. I don't. I thought I did, but…all I have is the piece here." She looked down at her broach. "I was hoping I would be able to use it to find the rest, but it just won't work."

"Well, when the queen sent you into the future, I'm sure she found a way to hide it where only you would be able to find it."

Serena was about to reply when a scream echoed through the park. Both turned their attention towards the sound, before Serena took off running. As they came to a clearing a dark youma stood attacking two children who'd been playing in the field. Luna jumped down, rushing off to call the scouts. Serena held up the broach.

"Moon Prism Power! Make up!"

* * *

><p>Mina gazed around before she returned to examining the girl who also happened to be Sailor Pluto. She'd seen her before at the arcade, Trista was often there with Darien and Hotaru. They seemed like the perfect little family, almost. Mina couldn't get over the feeling that she had to put Darien and Serena together. Could he be Serenity's prince?<p>

"You're quiet, Venus," Trista said.

Mina frowned. "Why are you calling me that? My name is Mina."

"Of course. My apologies."

"You don't need to be so formal."

"I suppose since remembering the past I've come to my old habits. The Inner Scouts were far too familiar with the princess. It's no wonder you didn't see her demise coming."

"Are you saying we can't protect her?"

"I'm merely pointing out a few flaws that I believe should be fixed in this lifetime for everyone's sake. Keeping Serenity and Endymion apart is another must for our current situation."

"Is that why you're dating Darien? You think he's the prince?"

Trista paused, looking at the younger teen in surprise. "Darien and I are not dating."

"But you're always together."

"Because I'm his cousin. Even if I were not, I am to guard the time gate. Dating would only prevent me from doing so."

"So, Darien isn't dating anyone?"

"Of course not."

Mina smiled. "Good."

"You really believe he could be Endymion?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. He and Serena belong together, I can feel it."

"They can't be together more than a minute without arguing," Trista pointed out.

"But if they knew about their past lives…"

"You really think it's fair to let their past control their future? Either way, keeping them as far from each other as possible is the safest way to avoid a repeat of the silver millennium."

"But we know what could happen. If we defeat Beryl there will be no more threats."

"There will always be threats," Trista said. "At least as long as the prince and princess are together."

"What do you mean? They shouldn't be together? They're meant to be!"

"You always did let your emotions rule you. All four Inner Scouts did-"

"Why do you hate us so much?" Mina demanded.

"We don't-"

Trista was interrupted by a nearby scream. The two scouts jumped into action, transforming before even going to investigate. They got there just in time to see Sailor Moon throw her tiara at the youma. Moon glanced at them in annoyance, wanting to fight on her own. When the youma used that moment to strike, she fell back, hitting the ground hard.

Pluto and Venus quickly took over the battle, while Moon took a moment to regain her senses. Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared beside her, pulling her to feet in time to avoid being trampled by the attacking youma. Saturn had joined Pluto, unleashing her own power on the creature that didn't seem to even be fazed by the hits.

* * *

><p>Amara paced back and forth in her small apartment. Michelle sat watching worriedly, not wanting to leave the other's side.<p>

"She'll turn up," Michelle said. "Other than the open door there were no signs of her actually being kidnapped."

"Then where the hell is she?" Amara shouted. "Serene wouldn't just run off for no reason!"

"She did quite often in the past life."

"Just because she's Serenity-"

"The Inner Scouts will tell us if she shows up. I doubt Mina will sleep until she's found anyway. So we'll know the minute she turns up."

Amara gave in and perched on the edge of the couch, her eyes not leaving the communicators sitting on the table. Michelle leaned over, resting her head on Amara's shoulder. Several minutes passed in silence before both communicators beeped. Amara dove forward, disturbing her partner.

"Yes?"

"Amara, it's Trista. Can you find Michelle, and get down to Grove Park. A youma's attacking. We need help quick!"

"On our way," Michelle said.

* * *

><p>Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter had joined the fight by the time Uranus and Neptune arrived.<p>

"It's too strong for us!" Jupiter said.

"Try all attacking at once!" Pluto suggested.

"Mercury, do you have a reading yet?" Venus asked.

Mercury shook her head, glaring at her computer as she avoided another attack. "There's something blocking my readings!"

"Well, well, Sailor Scouts, having fun yet?"

The girls turned to see Nephrite behind the youma, and another man behind him.

"Greg," Mercury whispered, staring at the other man.

"Nephrite, Zoicite," Sailor Moon said.

Jadeite stood beside Mars, who glanced at him long enough to see his fearful look.

"Always knew you were a traitor," Nephrite smirked. "Just never thought I'd actually see you fighting amongst a bunch of weak girls…and their caped sidekick."

"These girls are more powerful than Beryl will ever be!" Jadeite shouted.

"Then how is it they cannot even defeat a simple youma?" Zoicite asked. "All we need is energy. No harm in that. Why are you trying to stop us?"

"If you wake Metallia you'll destroy us all," Sailor Moon said, stepping forward. "Nephrite, Zoicite, you must listen to me. Your loyalty lies with Endymion, not with Beryl. You must realize this."

"Endymion betrayed Earth!" Nephrite growled.

"You're wrong!" Sailor Moon insisted.

"Kill her!" Nephrite ordered the youma.

The youma lunged forward, its claws digging into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask rushed forward, trying to pry her from its grasp as it began consuming her energy. She whimpered slightly as the claws dug deeper, and cried out as Tuxedo Mask was thrown away with a burst of the youma's collected energy. Jadeite was next to attack, summoning his sword of flames to cut her away. Sailor Moon fell back, weakly rising to her feet.

"I still can't get a reading!" Mercury said.

"You never will," Zoicite said, appearing behind her and pinning her down.

The handheld computer fell to the ground, the screen instantly going blank.

"Let her go Zoicite!" Sailor Moon begged.

"The youma's weaknesses are only known to me!"

"Zoicite!"

Mercury's eyes widened as she struggled. "Greg, please. This isn't you."

A bright light blinded everyone as Sailor Moon pulled him away from her. Zoicite fell to the ground, looking slightly alarmed as he came to his senses.

"Amy," he whispered, his eyes meeting Sailor Mercury's.

"What did you do to him?" Nephrite demanded.

"I destroyed the hold Beryl had on him," Sailor Moon replied. "I can help you break free too Nephrite."

"You're lying! You've brainwashed him!"

"Nephrite! Sailor Moon can save you! Let her!" Jadeite said.

The Outer Scouts backed off at Pluto's insistence. The youma had become confused and was no longer attacking, and they wanted nothing to do with the relations to the generals.

"Do you want to lose Jupiter again?" Sailor Moon asked.

Jupiter looked to her in confusion, still lacking that particular memory. Nephrite however, remembered and glared at Sailor Moon.

"Don't use her against me," he warned.

Sailor Moon held her hand out, much like she had with Jadeite. "Then help her. You belong with her, on our side, Nephrite, defending your prince. Not the one who destroyed him."

In the second it took Nephrite to grasp her hand, the youma dove for the pair and threw each in opposite directions. Deciding to go with its earlier command, it zeroed in on Sailor Moon again, relentlessly releasing small energy bursts that she somehow managed to dodge.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, covering her in his shielded cloak just as the energy hit it.

"The left shoulder, aim there," Zoicite weakly said.

Mercury nodded.

"All at once," Venus commanded.

"Thunder crash!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Bubble spray!"

"Crescent beam!"

"Silence wall!"

"Fire soul!"

"Deadly scream!"

"World shaking!"

"Moon tiara magic!"

The nine attacks collected in the air before hitting the youma and destroying it. With it gone, Jupiter ran to Nephrite while Mercury returned to Zoicite.

"They could still be evil," Uranus warned.

"They're not," Pluto replied. "Sailor Moon, how did you destroy the evil that was consuming them?"

"I can't say. Even if you would believe me." She stepped away from Tuxedo Mask, but was prevented from leaving by Sailor Uranus.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded, her hands clenched tightly.

"It doesn't matter," Sailor Moon insisted.

"What do you know that we don't? Answer me! Do you know where the princess is?"

"There is no princess."

"Like hell there isn't! What have you done with her?"

Sailor Moon didn't have time to reply, as the angered scout suddenly lunged forward, knocking her to the ground. Uranus held her to the ground.

"Who are you!"

"I can't tell you!" Sailor Moon shouted at her.

There was a brief struggle and Sailor Moon threw the other away from her and scrambled to her feet, intending to quickly flee.

"World Shaking!"

"Uranus, no!" Pluto and Venus called at the same time.

All watched in horror as the attack hit the girl, causing her to fly back. Neptune ran to Uranus, preventing her from further injuring the small girl. Tuxedo Mask was the first to reach Sailor Moon. He gently turned the girl over, quickly examining her for injuries.

"She's breathing," he said in relief. "She was already weakened from battle though."

"What were you thinking?" Venus asked, looking to Uranus.

"She could have told us where Serena is!"

"Look!" Saturn said, pointing to Sailor Moon.

As the scouts and generals turned, Moon's disguise faded, leaving her in her civilian form.

"Serena!" Mina cried, kneeling down to try desperately to awaken her cousin.

Uranus stood frozen in place. "No."

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll get a new chapter out by friday. It'll depend on what I get done between today and tomorrow schoolwork wise.<p>

And with Zoicite and Nephrite now joining the scouts, only one general is left to fight. Will Kunzite be as easily swayed from the dark side? Will Beryl awaken Metallia to her full strength (I'm assuming her…I don't think Metallia's gender was ever really set in stone)? Will love bloom between Serena and Darien?

Next chapter: back to the silver millennium, and the beginning of the end. But only two more silver millennium chapter to go, so almost done with those for good.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to reviewers:

TsukiyoTenshi

ascella star (she's not dead…yet. As for Kunzite/Malachite, well I can't give that away just yet.)

dark shadowed rose (I think you're the only person who laughed in their review. It greatly amused me.)

CaseClosed621

CherrySerenity-sama

MJ

Ariel Night

saveme57

sailorfan

and loveinthebattlefield

I know I left the previous chapter in a bad spot (and Uranus might have been a bit out of character…), but it's time to return to the silver millennium. But since that was such a cruel cliffhanger (but be warned, I can (and will) do worse), I'm taking CaseClosed621's suggestion of half silver millennium and half modern. There really isn't much happening in the past anyway.

* * *

><p>Serenity nervously paced in the gardens. It had been quite some time since her mother had sent her away to speak to Endymion. She worried about what would happen, after all Endymion was not likely to be welcome on earth anymore. He was a prince without a kingdom, a young man with no land.<p>

"Serenity," Luna called. "Your mother wishes to see you."

The princess immediately rushed into the palace, with the black cat running to keep up with her. When she entered the small room, she found her mother sitting calmly alone. A quick and frantic look around the room proved the one she wanted to see was not there.

"He will be back in a moment. I sent him to the medical chamber, he was injured," Queen Serenity explained.

Her daughter slowly approached her. "Mother, what's going to happen? We cannot go to war against earth, not if Endymion-"

"We will not start the war, but if they attack we will retaliate. Endymion understands that."

"But his parents-"

"Are lost," the queen finished. "I know you are young, Serenity. But there are things that must be done now. To ensure the safety of the entire universe. You are to do as you're told, am I clear?"

Serenity nodded.

"I discussed something with Endymion, which I now wish to discuss with you," Queen Serenity continued.

"What?"

"Your relationship with Endymion."

The young princess suddenly looked panicked, but quickly hid her emotions with a solemn expression. Her mother saw through the mask and continued.

"He is no longer of a royal rank, his parents have disowned him. They will likely be dead by morning, and earth has already fallen into the hands of Beryl. He has nowhere to go, and is certainly not high enough rank to marry a princess."

"NO!" Serenity exclaimed.

Her mother held up a hand to silence her. "Once again, Endymion agreed with me, that you should marry a man of royal standing. He said that he would step aside."

"What? You're lying! Endymion loves me, he wouldn't do that."

"It was his decision, Serenity. As a matter of fact he suggested that he step back and allow you to marry someone of at least equal ranking."

"I don't want to marry royalty! I want to marry Endymion!" Serenity jumped to her feet and fled the room.

By the time she reached her own room the young princess was sobbing. Luna and Artemis, who had been listening in and followed her once she fled the room stood outside the door hearing the cries.

"I've never seen her so distraught," Luna said quietly. "Certainly there must be another way."

"There's no way of knowing yet, Luna," Artemis replied.

"She never was a patient one," Queen Serenity said.

The cats glanced at her as she calmly approached.

"You majesty?" Artemis asked. "What do you mean?"

"He loves her," the queen said. "Which is why I must do what is best. The royal lineage of the moon kingdom is followed through the mother anyway."

With that as an explanation she entered the princess' room, leaving the two cats stunned as they realized what she meant. Queen Serenity sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, pretending not to notice the girl turn her head further away.

"You will be wed to him this evening," Queen Serenity said. "Once he and his generals have a chance to rest a bit. He has volunteered himself and his friends to lead our army against Beryl, should she attack. I will send the girls in to help you get ready."

By now Serenity had looked up at her mother in disbelief.

"Now stop your crying. You won't be a very beautiful bride if your eyes are all red."

Serenity laughed and threw herself at Queen Serenity. "Thank you, mother!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're the first to get married," Mars said, examining the white-gowned princess.<p>

"I told you Endymion was her true love," Venus replied. "And the rest of us will follow closely behind in tying the knot," she added with a wink.

"I can't believe the queen approves of this," Uranus said. "It's so rushed. Whose idea was that?"

"What she means is you look absolutely beautiful," Neptune said with a pointed look at her partner. "And Endymion is lucky to have you as his bride."

"You look really pretty, princess," Saturn, the youngest of the eight scouts said.

Serenity smiled, her tears long forgotten. "I can't believe this is really happening. It feels a dream, but if it is I don't want to wake up."

"It's hardly a dream," Mercury said.

"I would say not," Queen Serenity said. "If you girls wouldn't mind, I would like a moment alone with my daughter."

The scouts quickly gave their respect to the queen and left the room. Queen Serenity looked proudly at her daughter.

"It's not too late you know," she said.

Serenity looked at her in confusion. "Too late for what, mother?"

"To back out. You don't have to marry him."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

Queen Serenity sighed. "I know. Which is why it is time for you to have this."

Serenity let her hands close around the small crystal her mother handed her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is a piece of the silver crystal, just enough to be more powerful than nothing, but not as powerful as the entire crystal."

"But if you broke a piece off-"

"The crystal will repair itself when it is needed most. Until then, I have made sure the greater part is hidden."

"But what about you, if the crystal-"

"I can protect myself, Serenity. I know Endymion is capable of protecting you, but I want to know you're safe." Queen Serenity smiled softly. "I don't know what this will do, I found it in an old book. But all you have to do is touch the crystal and say 'moon prism power'."

Serenity ran her fingers over the small crystal.

"Now let's get you to your future husband."

With the short notice, the wedding was a simple affair. No one but the queen, sailor scouts, and generals were in attendance. With the ending kiss, Endymion pulled his bride into his arms intending to never let her go. As the night wore on the couple slipped into the gardens to be alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Endymion asked again.

Serenity frowned at him and nodded. "Aren't you?"

"I would marry you a million times if it meant we were together forever," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"How touching."

The pair quickly turned, seeing the woman with brilliant red hair standing a short distance from them. Endymion shifted to put himself between her and his new bride. He drew the sword he'd kept on him, Queen Serenity warning him to be prepared for Beryl's possible attack.

"Serenity run for help," Endymion said over his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you," she argued, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Serenity!"

"Let the little princess stay, it'll make this much easier," Beryl said smiling.

With a raise of her hand, the woman tore Endymion and Serenity apart. The lovers screamed for each other as they flew in opposite directions. Endymion fell to the ground beside the fountain, disoriented from the crash into the marble.

Beryl turned her attention to Serenity. "A shame you won't even reach your wedding night."

Serenity reached up to the crystal. Beryl's eyes followed and widened.

"Moon prism power!" Serenity shouted.

A blinding light lit up the garden. Endymion shielded his eyes, and when he moved his hand a sailor scout stood where Serenity had previously been. Serenity looked down at her changed appearance. The crystal had settled itself into a broach in the center of the red bow on her chest.

"Impossible," Beryl said.

Serenity smiled. "I _am_ a sailor scout."

Beryl regained her composure and summoned an orb of energy. She hurled it at Serenity, who leapt out of the way just in time. She reached up to the tiara on her forehead, slowly taking it off.

"Moon tiara action!" she shouted, throwing it towards Beryl.

The witch disappeared seconds before the attack hit her. The tiara returned to Serenity who lost her disguise and collapsed. Endymion rushed forward to catch her. By then the sailor scouts and generals had found them.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked.

Endymion sighed in relief as he realized she was still alive. He held her closer to his body, feeling her small arms wrap around him in return.

Queen Serenity stood back and looked up towards earth. "The war has begun."

* * *

><p>Darien stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching as Serena slept fitfully on the bed. They'd tried several times to wake her from the apparent nightmares, but had yet to have any luck. Eventually they'd given up and retreated to the small living room, all except Darien who hadn't moved for several hours.<p>

"Darien, why don't you come join us?" Trista asked, joining him as the girls continued to sit in disbelief.

He shook his head.

"Darien, she'll be alright."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"She's regaining her energy. Just give it time."

"She would have been fine if you could control your scouts," Darien muttered.

"Look, prince, none of us knew who she was. There was no way we could have!" Amara shouted. "If I had known I wouldn't have hurt her! She's my cousin."

"Then how could you not know she was Sailor Moon?"

"You're her soul mate, how could you not know?"

The two glared at each other.

"That's enough," Mina said. "Darien, Amara knows what she did was wrong. Serena wasn't killed. Just let it go."

He turned back to the girl in his bed.

"And we all thought they'd both kill each other," Raye muttered.

"It is kind of funny though," Lita pointed out. "I mean, they're like worst enemies and now they're supposed to be lovers?"

"But Darien's always liked her," Hotaru said smirking.

"Yeah, but we can't just assume they'll fall together," Raye pointed out. "They can't get along for five minutes without arguing."

"She has a point," Amara agreed. "You're too old for Serena anyway. She is fourteen."

Darien glared at her.

"We don't even know he's Endymion," Amy reminded them. "Or that Serena is the princess."

"She is," Luna said, speaking for the first time.

"So the princess is Sailor Moon," Michelle said. "It's a good way to hide her."

"It wasn't the queen's idea," Pluto replied. "She didn't know."

"Do you think that's why she said there was no princess in this life?" Darien asked.

"Why wouldn't she want us to know? Why would she keep us from awakening?" Mina asked.

"To protect you."

Everyone turned to the girl weakly leaning against the doorframe beside Darien.

"Serena, you need to rest," Amara said.

"I'm fine," Serena insisted. "I'm going home."

"No you're not," Darien argued.

She looked to him in surprise. "Yes I am."

"Here we go again," Raye muttered.

The scouts and three generals remained silent as the two stared at each other. Darien with concern, Serena with annoyance. Serena moved to pass him, and he stopped her.

"Let go of me," she said.

"Go back and rest."

"Don't touch her," Amara said, entering the feud and shoving Darien away from her cousin.

Serena found herself pulled against her older cousin. She pushed away, falling back and being caught by Darien. He quickly lifted her up and returned her to the bedroom, dumping her on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Serena demanded.

"We're just worried, princess," Trista said. "We want you to rest. And then you're going to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why you didn't tell us," Amara said.

"There was nothing to tell."

"You tried stopping the scouts from awakening," Artemis said.

Luna sat back, meeting Serena's eyes with a worried expression. The rest of the scouts gathered around, leaving Darien sitting next to Serena on the bed, and the generals in the doorway.

"We're supposed to protect you," Trista said. "Until you're strong enough to control the silver crystal and we can all stop Beryl once and for all."

"I don't need your help," Serena said. "I won't lose anyone in this life."

"Serena, you've blocked our memories," Mina said. "What happened? You're the only one who knows."

"You already know what happens. Everyone died. The sailor scouts, the generals…Endymion…and…"

"And who?" Darien asked gently.

Serena shook her head. "Please just let me go home."

"We don't trust you alone," Amara said. "For all we know you'll take the crystal and go fight Beryl now."

"We don't want to lose you, Serena," Amy said.

Serena stared at the wall.

"You're not alone in this battle," Darien added. "Serena."

"I think I'd rather you call me meatball head," she muttered. "I can't fight Beryl yet anyway. I only have part of the crystal. I don't know where the rest is. Queen Serenity hid it. Even I don't know where it is. For all I know it's been destroyed. Or by now it could be in Beryl's hands."

* * *

><p>So sorry, but this is actually not the end of the silver millennium story. One more part to it, obviously being the end where they're all sent to the future. So bear with me. As for the wedding, I didn't go into much detail because it didn't seem too important.<p>

As for the argument between Amara and Darien… I can't remember if they got along in the show or not, I know there was tension between the inner scouts and outer scouts, and I think Darien was included in that tension. In here they're probably not gonna see eye to eye because of Amara's protection of her cousin.

Since I combined chapters, there will only be 23 or possibly 24 total here so we're almost at the end!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to reviewers:

CaseClosed621 (you will soon know what I meant by can and do worse and I fear you will not like me afterwards.)

TsukiyoTenshi

Sailor-fan

loveinthebattlefield

Frost Merry Darkness Luver (Not sure if I've mentioned it in "twisted" but it was mentioned briefly in "changed", she was about to say Rini, who was (in this fanfic) born before the end of the silver millennium and died along with everyone else)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

MJ

So, I might have lied about the length… another twist (haha…) took me by surprise so I added something I wasn't planning to add but it adds to the plot so it's gonna stay. It also ties it in more with the actual series. Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block again (nasty thing that is). Next chapter should be up in a week, sooner if I get reviews to inspire me!

* * *

><p>Serena gazed calmly up at the silver moon lighting the night sky. After her announcement on not knowing where the crystal was, Amy had immediately began researching possibilities with Luna and Artemis helping her. Mina and Trista did not stray far. The others hung around, seeming to remain there for the sake of their princess.<p>

"I wanted to avoid this," Serena muttered, noticing that even her cousins were treating her differently.

The four outer scouts were determined to address her as "Princess", not Serena or anything else she'd prefer. Even the inner scouts, Serena's best friends even in the current life would slip up every so often. The generals kept to themselves for the most part, almost as if they were waiting for Endymion's orders.

"You should be inside," Darien said, slowly joining her. "We don't know when one of those youmas might show up."

"I think I've proven I can handle myself," Serena snapped.

"Serena, we're just concerned for your safety."

"What about yours?"

"You're the Moon Princess, the only one able to control the silver crystal."

"And you're Prince Endymion," she replied. "The only one out of any of us with a kingdom still in existence."

"So I am your prince," Darien stated, leaning against the balcony railing next to her.

"It would explain why you became Tuxedo Mask. Your soul's desire to protect me would have been evident, even without memories."

"The dreams, were you sending them? Did I think I could find the silver crystal?"

"I wasn't intentionally sending them," Serena admitted. "I wanted to keep you out of this, Endymion."

"And you really think you can do this alone?"

"I don't want to lose anyone again."

Darien reached over, cupping her chin and turning her towards him. "It's not set in stone that we'll die in this life."

"Because you won't."

"Serena?"

"Stop calling me that! You know if this hadn't happened you'd call me buns or whatever stupid name you come up with!" Serena shouted. "Stop acting like it matters now-"

Darien quickly silenced the princess with a gentle kiss. Serena froze, wanting nothing more than to melt into his arms but knowing she had to push him away. Darien pulled back slightly, waiting for her reaction. Taking this as her chance, Serena pushed him slightly and took several steps back, bumping against the rail of the balcony.

"No! Our…our relationship got us into this mess! It'll just screw everything up again!"

"Princess, can you come in here for a moment?" Trista requested from the doorway.

Serena nodded and quickly went inside. Trista looked to her cousin, who seemed to be purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Darien?"

"Why am I the only with no memories?" he asked. "Everyone else remembers, am I not part of this?"

"You are. I don't know why you can't remember. It could be Serena preventing you, or it could be something to do with the accident that killed your parents. Either way, maybe we can figure this out." She stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her. "This isn't just about your memories."

"Our current lives, they aren't entirely dependent on the past, are they?"

"Is this about the princess?"

"It's about Serena."

"Well, Hotaru always hoped the two of you would come to your senses and get together. I always had a feeling you liked her."

"She's a kid, Trista. And we still can't stand each other."

"If remember correctly, Endymion was several years older than Serenity. Did you know they met while they were younger? Even they didn't realize it. Serenity and Endymion hated each other then. That's why it was so surprising when they fell in love several years later."

Darien stared out at the lit up city.

"You met Serena before a year ago as well," Trista continued. "Just after your parents died."

"What?"

"Serena was too young to remember, but you did for the longest time. You were infatuated with the little girl who gave you the rose."

"The rose," Darien mumbled.

Trista smiled. "I should return to the scout meeting. Perhaps you should join us? Your generals are in there, Prince Endymion."

Darien blinked at the name while Trista returned inside.

"For the final time, I don't know where the crystal is," Serena said, sounding more annoyed than before.

"You're only one who can even sense it," Raye replied. "Can't you focus in on that?"

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Obviously you haven't tried enough."

"Stop it," Mina commanded. "Both of you."

The two continued to glare at each other.

"We're not going to find the crystal if you keep arguing," Hotaru pointed out.

"Darien," Greg began, seeing his prince enter the room. "Do you think you could sense it?"

"That's ridiculous, he has nothing to do with the moon kingdom," Amara said.

"No, I agree with Greg," Amy said. "Darien mentioned his dreams earlier, perhaps that was Serena's subconscious memory of where the crystal is telling him that he was the one able to find it."

"I don't know where it is," Darien replied. "Sorry."

"Even if that were possible," Artemis said, "only an heir to the Moon Kingdom can have any power over the silver crystal."

"Artemis, is it possible…" Serena took a deep breath as she thought of how to phrase her question. "Could the crystal have been destroyed?"

"Nothing is powerful enough to destroy it."

"Technically Queen Serenity and I were both dead at some point. Is it possible that the main piece of the crystal died with her?"

"I suppose…it is."

"But then it would not be possible to defeat the negaverse," Luna added. "Which is why we need to find out what happened to the crystal, as soon as possible."

Serena sat on the edge of seat near Mina. A moment later she felt Darien shift to stand behind her.

"As far as we know, Metallia has not been awakened," Luna said. "Which means we have to continue preventing the youmas from gathering energy."

"If we take shifts, we should be able to divide patrols," Artemis suggested. "Pairs would be the best thing to do. Sailor Scouts, you know how to divide. Generals, it might best for you to either stay out of this."

"We will join in the fight," Chad said. "We aren't cowards. We know many of the youmas weaknesses. We can help."

"I'll take my own patrol," Serena announced. "I've been doing it anyway-"

"No you won't," Amara and Mina said at the same time.

"I am the princess, meaning you follow my orders not the other way around."

"Don't play the princess card now," Mina replied. "And on matters of your safety, I'm in charge."

"If you expect me to sit back and watch you guard me again, you better think again."

"We are merely concerned for your wellbeing, princess," Trista said.

"Haven't I proven I can handle myself."

Mina suddenly got a mischievous smile as she came up with an idea. "Okay, Serena. You want to patrol, you can. However, you share a shift with Endymion."

"You're putting Endymion out there?" Ken questioned.

"The two of them have been fighting longer than any of us," Jupiter said. "They do best together, so it makes sense."

Serena looked over her shoulder at Darien, who seemed to want to agree with the idea but kept his mouth shut.

"Fine," she said. "I'll stick with Darien."

"And don't try anything funny to try losing him either," Luna said sternly.

Serena nodded once. "I won't."

"Good. Then we should get you home to rest." Luna jumped up to Serena's shoulder.

"I'll walk you home," Darien offered.

"And if we don't trust you?" Amara asked.

"He won't hurt me," Serena replied.

Amara relaxed slightly as Michelle's hand moved to rest on her shoulder.

"Both of you be careful," Michelle said.

Darien nodded, putting an arm around Serena's shoulder as he guided her out. Amara waited for the door to close before speaking again.

"You do realize he's who got us into this mess," she snapped. "He's not good for her! She needs to bring back the Moon kingdom."

"That's not Serena's destiny," Trista said. "Not all of it anyway."

"Trista, what do you know?" Hotaru asked.

"You know I can't say. There are many paths that Serena has to choose from. Just by being with Darien has narrowed future outcomes. It has also made her stronger."

"They have a bond," Mina said. "And that's why they were able to survive without protection."

"Exactly."

"So as long as they're together," Lita began, "they're safe?"

"As long as their emotional bond is intact, nothing will be able to harm them," Trista confirmed.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to walk me home," Serena muttered.<p>

"I want to make sure you make it there okay," Darien replied without hesitation.

They continued for several more minutes in silence. Luna still rested on Serena's shoulder, hoping that the prince and princess weren't silent on her account. She more than anyone knew they had to fix their problems before anything could be solved. It didn't take nearly as long as Luna wanted it to take, and the silence had grown more and more tense as time wore on.

Leaping onto the railing, Luna decided to enter Serena's apartment alone, letting the former lovers have some peace. Serena slowly pulled herself from under Darien's arm.

"Will you be alright walking back alone?" Serena asked.

"I'm not the negaverse's target. I'll be fine." He turned slightly and started to leave.

"Darien!" Serena called. "Can…do you think maybe we could start over?"

"Start over?"

"Be friends?"

Darien stared into her eyes for a moment. "Of course, Serena."

She smiled softly.

"Luna says you need a tutor anyway," he added smirking.

"Not funny!"

"Goodnight, Serena."

"Bye."

Serena quickly went inside as Darien started back to his apartment. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice someone following him until they grabbed his arm. Turning in surprise, Darien stopped himself just before he hit his best friend.

"Andrew?"

Andrew stared blankly for a moment. "Darien."

"Are you alright? Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Everyone just wondered where you went."

"That's not why I'm sorry."

"Then what-"

Before Darien could finish his sentence, his world turned black.

* * *

><p>Serena suddenly dropped the glass in her hand. Luna ran into the room.<p>

"Serena?"

"Darien," the girl whispered.

The cat watched in confusion as Serena ran out the door. Following closely behind, Luna had just reached her charge when Serena fell to her knees.

"Serena?"

"Darien!" Serena cried.

Luna looked around, seeing no one. It was then Sailor Venus arrived, followed by the other scouts and three generals.

"Kunzite was here," Venus told them.

"Serena, where's Darien?" Saturn asked.

"I was too late," Serena replied, looking up with tears in her eyes. "They took him. Beryl has Darien."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness, but I liked how it ended here...<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to reviewers:

saveme57

ascella star (I can't really have this story end without making Darien evil, can I?)

CherrySerenity-sama

dark shadowed rose

TsukiyoTenshi

inufan155687 (Beryl does know who he is. I don't know how, but she knows. And I'm actually not using the rainbow crystal story-line. but i have to admit, I think you read my mind on the rest...)

CaseClosed621 (the writer's block youma comment made my day!)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

MJ

And loveinthebattlefield

* * *

><p>Darien slowly opened his eyes. As he tried to sit up, he felt someone push him back down and finally noticed the man next to him. Then Darien looked to himself, seeing that instead of the green jacket and street clothes he'd worn earlier he was now dressed in black armor.<p>

"Andrew, what-?"

"You should rest, Endymion," Beryl said, watching from across the room.

"You...Beryl…" Darien clutched his head as memories came forth. "Serenity…where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Your wife is perfectly fine, my prince. I'm sure it won't be long until she joins us."

"Leave her out of this! It's me you want!"

"Not at all." Beryl smiled. "Ever since the beginning I never cared about earth in the slightest."

"Then why did you destroy it?"

"Queen Beryl fixed the planet. The Moon kingdom had been corrupting it since the beginning of time," Kunzite said.

"That's a lie! She destroyed it!" Darien insisted. "She's brainwashed you! Just like before!"

"The princess has tricked you again!"

"Enough, Kunzite. He will learn in time," Beryl said.

Darien glared at her. "If earth wasn't your target, why did you attack there?"

"It was the easiest way to the Moon Kingdom of course. Though I must admit, your little affair with the moon brat complicated matters. I still won in the end."

Darien shook his head. "If you call being forced back for thousands of years winning. The Sailor Scouts will stop you this time!"

"Not if I get my hands on that crystal."

"Which will be taken care of immediately, my queen. I have already sent a youma to draw in the Sailor Scouts. When I return the princess will be dead." Kunzite said as he bowed.

The general disappeared, and Beryl slowly walked out, leaving Darien alone in the dark room.

"Serena…"

* * *

><p>"She's blaming herself," Mina said.<p>

The girls looked to Serena's room , where their princess had locked herself away. Amara and Michelle had left to search for youmas, knowing that Beryl would likely want to distract them while their princess was in such a state.

"If Beryl has Endymion, she likely has Kunzite as well," Greg said. "Which means she'll use him to try convincing Darien to turn against us."

"Or she'll threaten Serena," Amy added.

Trista picked up her communicator as it went off.

"We might need help," Neptune's voice said. "There's a youma downtown. Our powers aren't weakening it."

They heard Uranus curse in the background.

"On our way," Trista replied.

"I'll let Serena know," Lita offered. A moment later she returned. "Serena's gone!"

"Trista, you take Lita, Amy, Raye and the generals to help Uranus and Neptune. I'll take Artemis and look for Serena. Luna, you stay here with Hotaru in case she comes back."

"What if you need my help?" Hotaru asked.

"We'll manage, Hotaru," Trista replied. "Darien would want you safe while he's gone. You're safer here than fighting a youma."

* * *

><p>Neptune was suddenly thrown into a tree as the youma lunged at her.<p>

"World shaking!" Uranus shouted, hoping to at least weaken the monster.

Her attack was absorbed by a strange shield they'd discovered prevented the youma from being touched. However, it did distract the youma from the other scout.

"Moon tiara action!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watched as the golden tiara flew past them, striking the shield and returned to the surprised hand of Sailor Moon.

"Serena, get out of here!" Sailor Uranus commanded.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "You need help."

"That's why we're here," Sailor Pluto announced, as she and the others joined the fight.

"If we all attack at once, it might be strong enough to destroy the shield," Mercury informed them.

As each girl prepared to attack, the youma disappeared.

"What the…." Jupiter didn't finish her sentence as she was struck from behind.

Just as quickly as it had appeared there it vanished again.

"What's the matter scouts? Don't like it when battles aren't in your favor?"

"Kunzite!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Isn't that Andrew?" Mars wondered aloud.

"Where's Mina?"

"Looking for you," Pluto answered.

"Call her here," Sailor Moon ordered. "Quickly."

"Where's the princess?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm right here," Sailor Moon replied.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed. "So they decided to make the defenseless little princess a scout in this life?"

"Where'd Darien?"

"Your prince? He's keeping Queen Beryl company. The other generals may have failed, but I won't. I will protect him."

"The Sailor Scouts won't harm him," Jadeite insisted.

"Beryl is evil, she'll destroy everything if we don't stop her!" Nephrite added.

"You've been brainwashed by the scouts!" Kunzite replied.

"You're the one who's been brainwashed!" Sailor Moon replied. "Kunzite, please. Come back to us. Help us save Endymion."

"He's safe as long as he's away from you!" Kunzite shouted, sending a blast of energy hurtling toward her.

Sailor Moon wasn't quick enough, and flew back as she was struck. Her transformation faded as she landed in the grass.

"Serena!" Uranus called, running to her younger cousin. "You bastard! World Shaking!"

Kunzite smiled as he dodged her. His smiled instantly vanished as he heard a call from Beryl. "I'll return." He glanced at the youma. "Finish them! But leave Sailor Moon alive! I'll return for her later!"

The scouts took their chance and attacked the youma, the shield having disappeared with Kunzite, before it could turn to them. It made a sickening cry as it was destroyed. Sailor Venus arrived with the cats closely behind her. She stopped short of the scene before running to Serena.

"What happened?"

"Your boyfriend is dead!" Uranus yelled at her, before rising and storming off.

Venus looked to the others questioningly.

"Kunzite attacked her," Jadeite explained.

"Kunzite?"

"I'm alright," Serena whispered, slowly opening her eyes. "Mercury, were you able to follow Kunzite's teleport?"

Mercury blinked, not realizing the princess had known what she was doing. "Yes. I believe so."

Serene pushed Uranus and Venus away from her. "Good. We're going after him."

"You're not," Uranus said.

"Why not? I have to save Endymion!"

"You're not going!"

"I agree with her," Venus said. "This is too dangerous."

"I won't let you control what I do!"

"Princess, you must understand this is for your safety," Pluto said.

"You need my help! Especially if Kunzite and…and Endymion have been turned against us."

"What are you going to do without the crystal?" Uranus demanded. "Throw your tiara?"

Serena glared at her. "If you harm Endymion-"

"Serena, if he's switched sides we'll have no choice," Mars said.

"We all know how you felt for Darien," Lita added. "If it's possible, we'll bring him back with us."

"And if you don't come back?" Serena asked.

"We will," Pluto replied. "Everyone, be ready to leave at midnight. We'll meet at Raye's temple."

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Serena, what are you planning?" Luna demanded, following the girl into the park.<p>

Convincing the girls she would go straight home, Serena managed to get time to herself. Unfortunately Luna hadn't been in her plan, and she hadn't anticipated the cat following her.

"Serena, answer me!"

"I'm going to save them," Serena replied. "Everyone. If anyone dies in this life…it'll be me."

"What do you mean by that? Serena…"

Serena looked to the cat sadly. "My only regrets in this life are not finding where Rini was reborn, and not realizing that Darien was Endymion. I've known him for a year…had I known who he was we might have…and he was Tuxedo Mask. I should have known Endymion would do his best to protect me. So now I have to protect him. I wasn't able to protect my family. But I will protect my friends, and Endymion. Tell the others I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do."

Realizing the girl's intent, Luna gasped. "Serena, you can't go. You're not strong enough."

"I am. I'm glad everyone underestimated me. It always made me stronger. Even as Serenity. Goodbye, Luna."

The black cat jumped forward as Serena transformed and teleported away.

"No!" Luna shouted. "Princess! Serena!"

The other scouts came running, no longer in their scout forms. Luna hung her head.

"She's going to get herself killed," Trista said.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon landed hard on the dark floor. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet, focusing on her connection with Endymion in hopes of finding him. He was close. Closer than she thought.<p>

"I wondered when you'd show up," a deep voice said from behind her.

Sailor Moon turned. "Endymion…"

A woman chuckled, and the room suddenly lit up. "Welcome, Sailor Moon…or should I say, Princess Serenity?"

Kunzite knelt beside the queen, intently watching Endymion, whose expressionless stare remained focused on Sailor Moon.

"Endymion," Beryl called.

"Yes, my queen," Endymion replied, his gaze not leaving his lover.

"Kill her."

Kunzite smiled evilly as Endymion drew his sword. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she subconsciously took a step back.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will likely be silver millennium (the final part of that!) and I might split it, depending on how much detail I go into. If I split it, that might be the last chapter, so we shall see...<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to reviewers:

MJ

dark shadowed rose

TsukiyoTenshi

CherrySerenity-sama

inufan155687 (the rainbow crystals storyline wasn't including because 1) it wasn't needed, 2) i never completely understood why it was in the anime (i don't believe it's included in the manga at least i haven't read about the rainbow crystals yet) and 3) this would be much much longer (there were several crystals they had to find instead of just one. I thought it worked alright without them, they aren't really mentioned later in the series so I figured I'd just skip that part.

CaseClosed621

ilovetosmilee

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

and loveinthebattlefield

So, the ultimate destruction of the silver millennium…we all knew it was coming. Sorta different from the series I think. Review to let me know what you think! After this one more chapter! If you review I might add an epilogue previewing the next story (unlike PGSM I can't end with just one season)!

As for this chap, it's slightly rushed because I have to vigorously study latin (I'm going to take that exam as soon as I post this) but I wanted to update today in hopes after my exam I'll have lots of reviews from my favorite people in the world! :) This is the chapter I have been waiting for since beginning of "Change"…

* * *

><p><em>"Rini!" Serenity called, looking around the gardens of the moon palace.<em>

_The little princess was sitting in a light pink dress, looking up at the darkened orb in the sky. "Mama, why is it so dark?"_

_Serenity smiled sadly as she knelt beside her young daughter. "Don't worry about that now, young one."_

_Rini frowned. "But daddy's from there. It looks scary."_

_Lifting the girl into her arms, Serenity hugged her daughter tightly to her body. "It's late, and little princesses should be asleep."_

_"But daddy and grandmamma will be back soon," Rini protested with a pout._

_Serenity sighed, knowing that her own mother and her husband should have returned from Venus, where they had gone to discuss the plans for attack with recently married Sailor Venus and Kunzite. The two should have arrived hours ago, and had not sent word of a delayed return. Needless to say, Serenity was more worried than she would let her five-year-old see._

_As Serenity returned to the palace she was greeted by Luna, who sat patiently in the entryway._

_"Princess," the cat said softly._

_"Let me get Rini to bed," Serenity said before Luna could continue._

_Luna nodded and followed the two princesses to Serenity and Endymion's wing of the palace. Rini was deep in her dreams as Serenity tucked her in._

_"You shouldn't be carrying her," Luna scolded._

_"I can carry my daughter, Luna," Serenity replied. "You're the only one who knows anyway."_

_"Endymion doesn't?"_

_"I didn't want him to worry while planning for a war, Luna."_

_"Stress isn't good for you either."_

_Serenity shook her head. "I'm not stressed. I'm worried."_

_There was a scratch at the door, and Artemis slowly entered. "Princess, Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion have returned."_

_Serenity sighed in relief and flew past him to find them. She collided with Endymion in the grand hall. His arms automatically slid around her, holding her tightly._

_"Is Rini in bed?" Queen Serenity asked._

_"Yes," the princess replied. "How did the meeting go?"_

_"It didn't," Endymion replied softly. "Kunzite disappeared last night. There was a disturbance that he was helping to investigate. He never came back."_

_"Oh no…"_

_"We contacted the other scouts," Queen Serenity added. "Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite have also gone missing under similar circumstances."_

_Serenity's hold on her husband tightened._

_"So Beryl's finally making her move."_

_"They would die before betraying me," Endymion whispered._

_"Beryl has her tricks. One way or another she'll get information from them. She won't just kill them."_

* * *

><p><em>Soft light leaked in through the wide window. In the bed, Serenity tossed and moved again, this time being caught and pinned by Endymion.<em>

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Your best friends are gone, and you're thinking something's wrong with me?"_

_"You're never this restless."_

_"I'm worried about the girls," Serenity admitted._

_"They're handling it well. Just relax, Serenity."_

_"Endymion…I want to fight."_

_"Fight?"_

_"Against Beryl. I've…been practicing and I'm sure that as Sailor Moon I can-"_

_"Absolutely not."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not letting you fight."_

_"I want to. I want to help protect our children, Endymion. Why won't you let me?"_

_"We only have Rini and it would be better if you were with her than on a battlefield with…children?" The prince sat up. "You're…?"_

_Serenity looked up at him nodding hesitantly. Endymion let out the breath he'd been holding as he pulled his wife into his arms._

_"You are definitely not leaving this palace," he said, kissing her passionately._

_"But, Endymion-"_

_"No. Please, Serenity." He pulled back, his eyes begging her to understand. "Someone has to protect Rini and our unborn child. Stay safe, my love. At least one of us has to stay alive for them."_

_Blinking back tears Serenity nodded in agreement before being pulled more tightly into her husband's arms._

_"You know," she said a short while later. "Luna seems convinced I'm carrying twins. She says it's a feeling she has."_

_"Luna is very smart," Endymion replied. "She might just be right."_

_Serenity laughed softly. "Everything feels so perfect right now. It's hard to believe we're still at war."_

* * *

><p><em>It was a week later, on the day of the Alliance Ball that the attack occurred. High class members of the Silver Alliance celebrated merrily, dancing the night away and pretending to ignore the dooming feel of war, when Luna and Artemis rushed in to find Queen Serenity.<em>

_"There are armies at the palace gates!" Artemis announced._

_"Beryl is leading them!" Luna added._

_The room froze as people were shocked by the information before them. Before chaos could begin Queen Serenity called the nine sailor scouts forward. They quickly transformed, rushing to her side as guests began to flee, undoubtedly running to their deaths. Endymion looked down at Serenity, who just moments before had been dancing in his arms._

_"Go protect Rini," he said, leaving no room for argument._

_As he joined the scouts and queen, Sailor Pluto rushed to the princess, dragging her away from the ballroom. Serenity could hear the battle begin as they ran. Pained groans of the soldiers and frightened screams of innocent civilians followed her. She tried to ignore the sounds, concentrating on waking her daughter._

_"Mama?" Rini sleepily groaned._

_"Shh it's alright," Serenity replied._

_"Princess, we have to leave now," Pluto said._

_Serenity touched her hand to the small piece of the silver crystal she'd carried since she'd created Sailor Moon six years before._

_"Pluto, take Rini to a place where she'll be safe," Serenity commanded, handing the half-asleep girl over._

_Pluto's eyes were wide as she took the little girl. "But, Princess-"_

_"Trust me! Take her to the time gate. Beryl won't be able to harm her there."_

_"What you're planning won't work!" Pluto said._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Nothing is ever certain, you know that. But Beryl is too powerful-"_

_"Just go! Take Rini away from here!"_

_Pluto frowned, but nodded once and vanished. Serenity held up the shard of the silver crystal._

_"Moon prism power! Make up!" she shouted, her ball gown instantly becoming a sailor suit._

_Wasting no time she returned to the ballroom. Flames danced alone the southern wall, destroyed in the battle and leaving an opening into what had once been the magnificent gardens. The princess took in the battle in shock. The generals were there, but they were not themselves. Their movements were like those of a puppet, and they had no reaction while their lovers struggled to kill them._

_Venus was thrown against a wall and struggled to her feet as Kunzite calmly approached her. Mercury was trying to reason with Zoicite, while avoiding the swings of his swords of ice. Mars was angrily attacking her husband, shouting words that in any other situation the queen would be startled by. Likewise Jupiter had realized there was no way to sway the generals back to the right side and was struggling to find the kindest way to kill her love. Sailors Uranus , Neptune, and Saturn were surrounding Queen Serenity, who rushed around trying to heal the Moon soldiers while destroying those of Beryl's army._

_Finally, Sailor Moon's eyes fell on the person she cared for most. He was surrounded by several soldiers, men who had once served the Earth prince. Now they were focused on nothing more than killing him._

_"Endymion!" Sailor Moon called, running to his side._

_"What are you doing here? Where's Rini?"_

_"Pluto's protecting her," Sailor Moon replied. "Moon tiara action!"_

_The soldiers dropped dead._

_"I'm not losing you!" Endymion shouted._

_Before he received a reply, they were thrown apart by a blast of Beryl's power. Both jumped to their feet, but before they could rejoin each other, they were frozen in place. Beryl laughed as they were forced to watch as one by one the scouts fell, the four inner scouts taking her lover with her._

_Mercury was the first to fall, being the smartest she knew she couldn't survive without Zoicite and made sure that her attack would kill her as well. Mars was next, taking both herself and Jadeite out in a burst of flame. Jupiter did the same, her attack with lightning. Venus saw her fallen comrades and fought Kunzite for his sword before turning it on him. She watched with tears in her eyes as he fell, shocked by her actions. In the last seconds of his life, he was returned to his normal state._

_"Thank you," he whispered._

_Venus let out a sob, turning the sword on herself. Sailor Moon cried out._

_Saturn was the next, the youngest and weakest. Her eyes met those of her princess, before slowly closing. Uranus fell soon after, attempting to protect Neptune, who was killed seconds later protecting the queen. Queen Serenity looked around at the destruction as she faced Beryl. The hold on Endymion and Serenity was lost as Beryl prepared to attack the moon queen. Endymion drew his sword, slicing through the evil woman._

_The attack meant for Queen Serenity was directed to him._

_"Foolish prince," Beryl sneered._

_"Endymion!" Sailor Moon cried, kneeling by his side._

_"Serenity," he whispered._

_As his wife's tears fell, Endymion drew his last breath._

_"NO!" Serenity shouted. "Endymion! NO! Please!"_

_"Give it up, the Silver Alliance has fallen," Beryl said._

_Sailor Moon slowly raised her eyes, staring into the murderous woman before her. "You will pay for what you've done."_

_"Serenity, don't," Queen Serenity warned._

_The princess smiled sadly to her mother, then held the crystal shard in front of her. Her eyes fluttered closed as the crystal lit up, becoming brighter and brighter until its brightness rivaled that of the sun. The light spread, destroying everything that had been tainted with the evil of the dark queen. What remained of the moon palace turned to dust. The time gate, where Rini and Pluto were hidden, collapsed. The moon kingdom laid in ruin. As the light cleared Queen Serenity opened her eyes to see her daughter fallen beside Endymion._

_"Serenity!" the queen cried._

_Luna and Artemis, the only remaining survivors besides the queen herself emerged._

_"Your highness," Artemis said._

_"This is not the end," Queen Serenity whispered._

_"What do you mean?" Luna asked._

_Queen Serenity held up the moon wand. "Beryl was only the beginning. The dark forces that corrupted her will return. The sailor scouts and Serenity must be able to fight. You two must make sure of that."_

_"But, Queen Serenity-"_

_"I will send them into the future," Queen Serenity interrupted. "They will live there. They won't die young as they have here."_

_The cats watched as the scouts, generals, and prince and princess were sent away to earth._

_"Earth is all that survives. And the scouts are the only ones able to save it." Serenity suddenly collapsed. "Take care of them, Luna, Artemis."_

_She clenched the silver crystal in her hand, and as her body relaxed the cats realized the silver crystal was gone. They suddenly found themselves falling, being forced into a deep sleep. Queen Serenity opened her eyes one last time, looking to earth, the planet her daughter had always loved._

_"Protect earth, my Serenity," she whispered. "You are my only hope."_

* * *

><p>"Let's end this," Uranus said. "Serena needs us."<p>

The eight sailor scouts joined hands, allowing the three generals into their circle.

"Sailor Teleport!"

The group was gone, and Luna and Artemis found themselves alone.

"You seem worried," Artemis noted.

"Why do I feel as if they'll come back without Serena?"


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to reviewers:

ascella star

loveinthebattlefield

CherrySerenity-sama

CaseClosed621 (I do have plans for the twins, but not until later in the next fanfic, so sadly no appearances by them, and no more from Rini until a few chapters into the next one)

TsukiyoTenshi

And xSapphirexRosesxFanx

Thanks for the wishes on exams!

(bc no one really reads author's notes…) I could not write this chapter very well, I don't know why I struggled with it so much (maybe I just don't want this fanfic to end? :( ) My inspiration for the battle was actually the end of the "Promise of the Rose" movie, and it's really not following the actual storyline very well (of anything really…). And the ending was always destined to be this way, so don't hate me. Anyway, depending on time I just might post at least one chapter of the sequel in a few weeks. I want to get ahead on it before posting, so stay tuned! I'm having way to much fun_ warp_ingthis series…

* * *

><p><em>"I wondered when you'd show up," a deep voice said from behind her.<em>

_Sailor Moon turned. "Endymion…"_

_A woman chuckled, and the room suddenly lit up. "Welcome, Sailor Moon…or should I say, Princess Serenity?"_

_Kunzite knelt beside the queen, intently watching Endymion, whose expressionless stare remained focused on Sailor Moon._

_"Endymion," Beryl called._

_"Yes, my queen," Endymion replied, his gaze not leaving his lover._

_"Kill her."_

_Kunzite smiled evilly as Endymion drew his sword. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she subconsciously took a step back._

Sailor Moon conjured her crescent moon wand, using it as a defense against Endymion's sword. His gaze never moved from her eyes as she prayed the man she loved would not be the one to kill her. She spared a glance to Kunzite, now standing next to an impatient Beryl. Losing her footing Sailor Moon fell back. As she landed Beryl heard a call.

"If he can't finish her, do it yourself," she commanded Kunzite.

Kunzite drew his blade, preparing to assist the prince in the kill as Beryl vanished. Endymion knocked the moon wand a few feet away from her and loomed over her.

"Help Kunzite," Endymion said.

"Darien?" Sailor Moon whispered.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said this was where it was," Jupiter said to Mercury.<p>

"It should be here," Zoicite said. "Beryl must have realized we were coming and prevented us from teleporting right into her lair."

Mercury was too busy scanning the area to reply. She suddenly stopped and pointed ahead across the barren wasteland.

"I'm picking up some abnormal energy readings," she said.

"Then let's go!" Venus said. "We have to help Serena!"

"You're not helping anyone!"

The girls and generals turned.

"Beryl," Nephrite growled.

The generals summoned their swords as Beryl stepped into their line of sight.

"Where's Serena?" Uranus demanded. "What have you done with her?"

"The dark prince is taking care of her," Beryl said, smiling wickedly.

"She turned Endymion," Zoicite said softly.

"Turning him was much simpler than any of you."

"He loves Serena," Venus insisted. "He won't hurt her!"

"Which is why Kunzite is with him."

Venus' eyes widened.

"Focus, Venus!" Pluto commanded.

The scout of love nodded. "Venus love me chain!"

Beryl dodged the attack, releasing her own burst of energy to the scouts.

"Stick together!" Venus commanded. "We won't be able to defeat her alone!"

"If we all attack at once, it might be powerful enough," Zoicite suggested.

"Planning to kill me?" Beryl asked. "Surely you have some bit of loyalty left for your queen?"

"None," Jadeite growled.

"Let's get this over with," Nephrite said.

Beryl's eyes narrowed as the scouts remained together, with the generals near their lovers. She took a hesitant step back as each scout called out her own attack.

"Thunder crash!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Bubble spray!"

"Crescent beam!"

"Silence wall!"

"Fire soul!"

"Deadly scream!"

"World shaking!"

The attacks met as one and the darkness in the distance released a burst of dark energy as the evil queen was hit.

* * *

><p>"Trust me." Endymion kicked the moon wand back to Sailor Moon.<p>

She nodded and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Endymion, are you going to kill her or not?" Kunzite demanded.

"Are you going to betray Venus again?" Sailor Moon asked him.

Realizing he'd been tricked Kunzite tightened a grip on his sword. "You're a fool, Endymion."

"Andrew, I know you're in there," Endymion said. "Don't do this. Serena is like a sister to you, you've said so yourself! Are you going to let that witch brainwash you into killing her?"

Kunzite faltered slightly. Sailor Moon seized the chance.

"Moon crystal healing!"

Kunzite fell as the light hit him. Sailor Moon relaxed slightly before she and Endymion ran to the fallen general.

"Kunzite!" Endymion called.

Kunzite stirred slightly. "Darien?"

The prince sighed in relief. "Where did Beryl go?"

Kunzite looked slightly confused. "She…the scouts."

"The scouts?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Serena? You're Sailor Moon?"

"I've got to find the scouts, Beryl will kill them!" Sailor Moon jumped to her feet.

Before she could get anywhere the scouts entered.

"Serena!" Venus shouted, running to embrace her cousin.

"Beryl's dead," Mars informed the three.

"Are you sure?" Endymion asked.

The girls nodded.

"It's over," Uranus said.

"Not quite," Mercury argued. "I'm picking up an increase in dark energy."

"Metalia," Kunzite realized. "She's feeding off Beryl now. She'll become stronger. We have to stop her, now."

"We're not strong enough," Pluto said. "Serenity, we need the silver crystal. You're the only hope we have. You have to find it!"

"I…I can't! I don't know where it is!" Sailor Moon replied. "There has to be another way."

"Metalia's growing fast," Zoicite said, glancing at Mercury's computer. "Princess, you have to have some idea."

"The silver crystal was not destroyed," Saturn said. "We wouldn't be here if it was gone. Trust yourself, Princess. The crystal will only be summoned by Moon royalty."

"I'm not royalty in this life!" Sailor Moon argued. "I'm a sailor scout!"

"You'll always be a princess," Endymion told her.

Sailor Moon turned to him. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Serena, you're the only one who can save Earth. You're our only hope. My only hope. The entire universe depends on you. I know you can do this. Trust yourself to find the crystal."

"Not to rush you two, but we have a problem," Kunzite said.

All eyes turned to the growing darkness quickly moving toward them. All at once lightning began grabbing at them. Endymion grabbed Sailor Moon, holding her closely to shield her from the attack. He suddenly screamed in pain, shoving Serenity towards Venus as he fell.

"Endymion!" the generals and Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Moon was the first to reach him. Metalia's darkness was spreading over them now, trapping them inside.

"Endymion," she said. "No! You're not supposed to die this time!"

She pressed her hands to the wound going through his abdomen. Tears fell as blood stained her gloves. As Endymion's breathing became faint, Sailor Moon glanced behind her.  
>"Mercury, there has to be something!" she cried out.<p>

The scouts helplessly stood over their sobbing princess.

"Endymion!"

"Princess, we have to destroy Metalia, before the darkness completely over takes the planet!"

"Pluto," Venus whispered, nodding toward her cousin.

Pluto's eyes widened as they realized the glowing light coming from their princess. They were nearly blinded as the glowing crystal appeared over Serenity's heart. The Sailor Moon disguise melted into the white gown of Princess Serenity. The blood on Endymion's armor slowly disappeared as his wounds were healed.

"It's the silver crystal," Mercury realized.

Endymion slowly awakened, reaching up to wipe tears from Serenity's eyes. The crystal fell into her hands as she clung to him.

"We need to stop Metalia," Endymion suddenly said.

Serenity nodded as he lifted her to her feet. She clutched the silver crystal to her chest as the pair turned to face Metalia. With Endymion's hand on her shoulder, she held out the crystal.

"Moon crystal power!"

A beam of light was emitted from the crystal, disappearing into the darkness. Loud booms and screams were heard as the crystal's power fought against the growing being that was Metalia. Serenity whimpered slightly, feeling her strength waver. Endymion's hold on her tightened as he passed his own energy into her. Serenity smiled back at him before focusing once more.

"It's too strong for her," Mars said.

"We have to help her," Venus realized.

Standing behind their princess the inner scouts joined hands.  
>"Mercury Power!"<p>

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"We should join them," Saturn said. "Or we'll all be destroyed."

Pluto nodded in agreement, grabbing her young cousin's hand, and Jupiter's. The inner scouts looked to the outer scouts. Instead of grasping the hand of Sailor Neptune, Uranus wound her arm around Neptune's waist, quickly kissing her cheek before returning her gaze to the silver crystal. Surprised by the sudden show of affection, Neptune smiled at her friend.

"Pluto Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

Exchanging glances, the generals each moved to stand behind their past lovers, with a similar stance as their prince. Kunzite squeezed Venus' shoulder in reassurance.

"They can defeat her," he said.

She nodded in agreement.

Endymion looked worriedly at his princess, yet could feel the powers of not only the scouts but his generals as well. Serenity took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"Moon crystal power!" she repeated.

There was a great flash as Metalia was destroyed. Darien instantly reached out to grab his princess as she fell. Sensing something was wrong, the scouts were immediately by his side.

"She's not breathing," Mercury realized.

"She used too much of her strength," Venus cried.

"She can't die," Uranus said. "The crystal should have protected her!"

"If she used enough of her strength the crystal itself will kill her," Pluto said. "That is why Queen Serenity was killed."

Darien's hold on Serena tightened. "Come on, Serena, please wake up."

Mercury pulled back shaking her head.

"Is this the cost of stopping Metalia? Losing the princess?" Mars asked.

Jadeite placed his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shook it off.

"We should get out of here," Pluto said. "It won't last much longer with Metalia gone."

Darien was the only one who didn't move. Instead he slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Serena's lips. Venus gasped as the princess drew in a shallow breath.

"Darien," Serena quietly whispered.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open before closing once more. One last breath was taken before Serena's body became a golden dust that quickly disappeared. The silver crystal softly fell to the ground in front of Darien as he desperately tried to hold on to the only one he loved.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>…I'm afraid to say this, but this is in fact the end… REVIEWS will help me remember to write the sequel to this more quickly… so please REVIEW?<p>

I don't know whether I'm excited or sad that this fanfic is over. I have to admit, it's my favorite one that I've written so far.


	26. Chapter 26

As a thanks for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter, I wrote a small "epilogue" sort of thing. And I also wanted to add that the first chapter of the sequel of this "Warped" has also been posted (even though I'm not nearly as far as I wanted to be when I started posting). Warped will follow through the second season, the Alan/Ann/Doom Tree arc but focus more on the black moon clan. But as with "Change" and "Twisted" my own twists will be present.

To answer a couple questions (I believe inufan155687 was the only one with something other than "how could you end it like that? So I guess this answer is directed at them, but it was question I expected so I'm sure at least one other person reading this had a similar question): Serena turned to dust mostly because it seemed like a fitting way for her to die (that's kind of the only explanation I can give) It will be explained better in Warped. The crystal remained because well it's the silver crystal. I know it's supposed to be connected to the moon royalty, but I didn't want it destroyed because it's important for fighting the negaverse. I wish I could give better answers, but I don't want to give anything away!

I was going to wait to publish Warped and post this extra chapter here, but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging too long on that ending. I'll try updating Warped as often as possible, but can't make any promises. Anywho, here's the short little epilogue. Takes place a few days after the battle. And as usual, they're a bit out of character, but I'm gonna blame it on the shock of losing Serena.

* * *

><p>The eight sailor scouts stood in planetary order, forming a sort of semicircle around the headstone. Though they had no body, it had been Darien's insistence that they at least have a grave for their Moon princess. So he bought a cemetery plot, placing it a short distance from the Tsukino family. It rested peacefully under the shade of a tall tree, blooming with beautiful pink flowers.<p>

As soon as the scouts returned, they realized that somehow Serena's entire existence had been erased. It was as if she never existed. Her belongings had been packed away by Mina's parents, all stuffed into the bedroom of the garage apartment. Though they didn't remember their niece, they couldn't bring themselves to remove the objects entirely or even rent the apartment to someone else.

Luna, currently sitting by the headstone with Artemis, had taken up residence in the main house. She would have stayed in Serena's apartment, but she struggled to enter without finding reasons to blame herself for the girl's death.

Darien was the only one who remained expressionless. With the four generals behind him, he stood closest to the grave. A blood red rose formed in his hand, and he held it tightly as if it were part of his soul. He had yet to regain all memories from the silver millennium, however he remembered enough. He remembered the moon princess, his princess, his Serena. Their love had been destined to last forever, yet here he stood, beside the polished stone that marked an empty grave.

The silver crystal now resided in his pocket, right next to his own rose, should he ever need to become Tuxedo Mask again. As far as he was concerned, the scouts and generals could handle it without him. His only purpose had been to protect Serena. And he had failed. The others slowly dispersed, leaving Sailors Venus, Uranus, and Saturn with Darien. Kunzite hesitated just long enough to see Saturn detransform and approach her brother.

"She liked you, you know," Mina said softly, suddenly glancing at Darien. "She wouldn't admit it, but…I'm the goddess of love, so I…I could tell. She even liked you picking on her, just because it meant for a moment she had your attention."

"If I had known who she was sooner-"

"She didn't want us to," Amara interrupted. "She didn't want anyone else hurt."

Without another word, they left Darien alone. He gently rested his hand on the gravestone, setting the rose down on top of it.

"Serena…Serenity…" he whispered. "I will always love you…"


End file.
